A Little Help From My Friends
by DanaJaycee
Summary: Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton, but with a few twists and turns! My first Fan Fic! R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Nathan, Lucas and Jake are professional basketball players for the Minnesota Timberwolves. The girls live in Las Vegas. Haley is a waitress, Brooke is a journalist and Peyton is a teacher. They are all in their early 20's and have never met. Oh, and Haley lives with her sister and brother-in-law, Taylor and Derek, and her niece and nephew (who she has custody of). She is also 5 months pregnant. Brooke has a 2-year old daughter, while Peyton doesn't have any kids. Neither does Nathan. Jake has Jenny, and Lucas has a 6-month old son.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world.

**Now for the story…**

**Here's Chapter One!**

DING! "Order's up, Haley!" called the cook from behind the counter.

Haley turned, smiled and loaded up her tray. "Thanks, Benny. You're such a sweet cook-man."

Benny laughed, "Yeah. You know you love me, doll!"

Haley walked over to the table where her two best friends, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, were sitting and talking.

"OK," says Brooke, "does it freak you out as much as it does me that that guy has hit on you and called you 'doll' since the first day you started working here?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Brooke, he is fifty-three years old. He's been married for thirty-three of those years. He has six children and eight grandchildren! He is not hitting on me. He has a sense of humor. Something that none of the people you work with have…"

Peyton laughed. "Ooh… low blow… But at least you guys don't have to be around screaming kids all day."

"Uhh… hello?" said Haley with an amused expression on her face.

"Alright, well you don't count Haley. Brooke at least you don't have to be around screaming kids all day!"

"Peyton, I hate to tell you this, but I have a two-year-old daughter who is more into my make-up than I am and screams when I don't let her play with it."

"OK," said Peyton. "Apparently that was a really bad example. So how are the kids, Haley?" Peyton looked at Brooke who had her mouth open as if to say something. "I'll get to you in a minute, drama queen."

Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke and then looked at Peyton. "They're good as they can be, I guess. I mean, Ryan and Summer have the two least parental parents in the world, but I try not to let them know that. And this one," she said, pointing at her stomach, "will not stay still no matter how nice I ask him."

"Wait, did you find out if you were having a boy?" Brooke asked excited.

"No, I just don't want to call my baby 'it' until the day they are born. I already told you. I don't want to know until he or she is born."

Peyton look at Haley curiously. "So, have you heard anything from Chris?"

Haley shook her head, "No. Not since they arrested him." She looked across the room. "Oh, hold on chickadees. I have to go take these guys' orders." Haley walked over to the table where three guys, a little girl and a baby boy were sitting. "Hello. My name's Haley and I'm gonna be your cheerful, smiley server this afternoon. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

One of the guys looked up and Haley noticed his piercing blue eyes. "Well, I'm Nathan, you're gorgeous, and I would like a Coke. Oh and this is my brother, Lucas, his son Tyler, our friend Jake, and his daughter Jenny. What do you guys want to drink?"

"Umm… just water for now, please," said Lucas.

"Well, I would like an apple martini with a twist please," said Jake.

Haley raised an eyebrow and was about to tell him that they didn't serve martinis when all the guys started laughing.

"I'm kidding," said Jake. "I just want a Sprite." Jenny whispered something in his ear, then smiled shyly at Haley. "And a chocolate milk for the little miss here," said Jake, pointing at Jenny.

"All right. Coke, Sprite, water and a chocolate milk coming right up." Haley said, smiling at Jenny. She turned to walk away, but then turned back. "Oh, and by the way, I know who you guys are. I love basketball and Minnesota is my team." Then she walked behind the counter making sure to add a little shake to her step.

Nathan watched, then turned back to Lucas and Jake. "Guys, I think I just fell in love."

**One hour later: Brooke and Peyton are getting ready to leave and the guys have just finished eating.**

"Brooke, do it now, before they leave," whispered Peyton.

"OK. I'm going!" hissed Brooke as she walked over to the guys' table. "Hi. You guys are basketball players, right?"

Lucas looked up into her beautiful face and smiled his gorgeous smile. "Right. Did you want an autograph or do you wanna just skip straight to the bedroom?"

"Uhh… no, I don't want an autograph. But I wouldn't mind taking you home with me," said Brooke with a wink in Lucas' direction. "No, I came over here to talk to you," she said, looking at Nathan. "You're Nathan Scott, right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Nathan.

"Well, you see that girl over there," asked Brooke pointing at Haley. Nathan nodded. "She has a major liking for you. Has since you started playing for… whatever team you all play for you. She doesn't really get to have a lot of fun, so you should ask her out."

Nathan watched Haley waiting on the other tables and paid special attention to her slightly protruding stomach. "Why doesn't she have a lot of fun? And anyway, isn't she already taken?"

"She has a lot of responsibilities," said Brooke. "And no, she's single and perfect for you. As long as you don't mind a girl who has a lot of things going for her, but needs a little help getting there."

"No," said Nathan, watching Haley as she smiled at one of her customers. "No, I don't mind that at all." 'God, she's beautiful," he thought to himself.

Brooke looked at Jake. "Your name's Jake Jagielski, right?"

Jake nodded and Jenny blurted out. "Yeah. That's his name! He's my daddy!"

"Wow, he's your daddy, huh? That's really cool. I'm sure he's a good daddy. At least you didn't inherit his eyebrows, sweetheart." She laughed, then looked back Jake. "My friend, Peyton, who's sitting over there, by the way, is looking for her next boyfriend. And oddly enough, he looks a lot like you."

Lucas laughed. "You're a funny one, pretty girl. What do you say you, me and Tyler here go somewhere and talk," he said putting his hand on Tyler's car seat. "I promise, he won't interrupt the conversation very much."

"I would absolutely love to," said Brooke, chuckling at Lucas' joke.

⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444said "Excuse me," said Nathan, tapping Haley on the shoulder. "I was hoping you could help me with something. I'm looking for someone who 'has a liking for me' and might want to hang out with me, my friends and her friends tonight." He flashed Haley a charming smile.

"Brooke put you up to this, didn't she?" asked Haley

Nathanlooked over to the table where everyone else was standing around and talking. "Is Brooke the somewhat scarily aggressive brunette?" Haley laughed and nodded, then looked at Nathan seriously. "Well, she told me you liked me, but I was going to ask you out before that."

Haley stared at Nathan to see if he was telling the truth. "That's really nice of you,Mr. Scott, but I can't go out with you. I have too many…"

"JAMES! PHONE CALL!" yelled Haley's boss from the side of the restaurant. Haley looked at Nathan for one long second, then walked over to the phone. "Make it snappy, James. You've got work to do."

"Okay, Frank. Thanks," whispered Haley, taking the phone. She pushed the button to pick the phone up from hold. "Hello?" She listened for a second. "Wait, Taylor, slow down. I can't understand you… What's wrong with her? OK. I'm coming home now." Haley hung up the phone and walked over to her boss. "Frank, I have to go home. Something's wrong with Summer."

Frank sighed. "Alright, Haley, but someday you're going to have to start making your sister take care of her own kids."

"Not as long as I have custody of them," Haley said with a fierce look in her eyes. "I'm afraid what would happen if I did." Then she hurried to the table where her friends were sitting, with Nathan following behind her.

Brooke stood up and put an arm around her friend. "Hales, what's wrong? You look scared to death."

"Brooke, can you take me home?" Haley asked, somewhat frantically. "My car's in the shop, and Taylor just called and said there's something wrong with Summer."

"Oh, honey, I wish I could, but I came with Peyton and we've got to get back to work," Brooke said, wishing desperately that she could help her friend.

"I can take you," said Nathan. "I don't have anywhere that I have to be"

Haley turned to Nathan and contemplated his offer, then decided she didn't have time to think. "OK. That would be wonderful. You're sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," said Nathan. "Let's get going."

Haley hugged both of her friends, promised she'd call when she knew anything, then hurried after Nathan. After climbing into his black Tahoe, she looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh. He looked so frantic. "Nice car, Nathan. Calm down and take a deep breath. I don't need you hyperventilating on me."

Nathan did as he was told, then smiled at Haley. "OK, I'm good. Which way do I go?"

Most of the drive was spent with Haley telling Nathan directions and talking about herself. "Well, I'm twenty-three years old, I work at Denny's during the day and at a daycare three nights a week. I live with my sister Taylor, my brother-in-law Derek, my nephew Ryan, who's 8 and my niece Summer, who is 3. Oh, and I'm five months pregnant." Haley laughed to herself about how much of a loser she sounded like.

Nathan glanced at Haley when she started to laugh, but couldn't figure out why she was laughing. "Why do you work two jobs? Rent can't be that much. And if the kids live with their parents, why do you have to take time off work to take care of them? And Brooke said you were single. What happened to your baby's father?"

Haley held up her hand. "Whoa. Nathan slow down. One at a time!" She paused."You know exactly how to get to the point don't you? I work two jobs to pay for my half of the rent, clothes, food, bills and anything else we need. And I take care of the kids because I have custody of them. I've had custody since I turned 21. But Taylor couldn't stand to be away from her children, so we all live together. And yes, I am single. My baby's father is… well, let's just say he's not around."

Nathan wanted to ask more, but decided that it was her business and if she wanted to tell him somewhere down the road, she would.

Haley interrupted his thoughts. "So what about you, Mr. Scott? What's your story? Are you married? Got any kids?"She looked out the window and put her hand on his shoulder."Oh, you're going to have to wait to tell me. There's my house," she said pointing to a medium-sized pretty white house.

Nathan pulled into the driveway and Haley jumped out running to the door. She quickly and expertly unlocked the door and pushed it open, then stopped. Nathan, who had been running to catch up with her, barely had time to stop, since she had stopped so suddenly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"It's too quiet," said Haley, looking worried. "Where is everyone?" Then she heard Summer crying from the back of the house. She ran into the room and picked up her crying niece, followed by Nathan. "Shh… It's OK, Summer. I'm right here. What's wrong, baby? TAYLOR! Where the hell are you?" Haley yelled into the house.

"She's gone. She left right after she called you." Haley and Nathan turned to see Haley's nephew standing in the doorway. "She left you this," he said holding out a note to Haley.

**Haha! A cliffhanger! I love when other stories have cliffhangers, so I wanted to leave one here! So yeah… I know Nathan wouldn't normally be this sweet and sentimental when he first met someone, but this is a dream I had, so I'm just following what happened in the dream. Of course, I had to put some Tree Hill characters in the place of the people in my dream. (Mainly Haley in as me… lol)**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Review! I already have chapter two written out on paper, I just need to know whether to type it up. So let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Nathan, Lucas and Jake are professional basketball players for the Minnesota Timberwolves. The girls live in Las Vegas. Haley is a waitress, Brooke is a journalist and Peyton is a teacher. They are all in their early 20's and have never met. Oh, and Haley lives with her sister and brother-in-law, Taylor and Derek, and her niece and nephew (who she has custody of). She is also 5 months pregnant. Brooke has a 2-year old daughter, while Peyton doesn't have any kids. Neither does Nathan. Jake has Jenny, and Lucas has a 6-month old son.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world.**

**A little thanks to my fans… lol**

**Naley is L.O.V.E.**

**elin2002**

**LuvAngel1448**

**naturalnin**

**tutorgirl1323**

**lilmonkeygirl131**

**shanasmrcina**

**and**

**flirts2much09**

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!**

"She's gone. She left right after she called you." Haley and Nathan turned to see Haley's nephew standing in the doorway. "She left you this," he said holding out a note to Haley.

"Ryan, what are you talking about? Where'd she go," asked Haley, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know. She just told me to give you this."

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then took the letter from her nephew. "OK, well, I'm going to go take Summer's temperature. Ryan, why don't you go outside and play basketball with Mr. Scott?"

Ryan looked up and finally realized who Nathan was. "Whoa! You're Nathan Scott! You're the star shooter for the Timberwolves! What are you doing in my house? Do you wanna see my room? I just got a new poster of you last week!"

Nathan looked at Haley a little overwhelmed. He wasn't sure what the boundaries were with Haley and the kids. "Uhh…"

"Calm down, kid," said Haley putting her hand on Ryan's head. "One question at a time, remember? Why don't you show Mr. Scott your room and then go outside?"

Ryan took Nathan's hand and dragged him towards the bedroom. "Ok, Aunt Haley. Look, Mr. Scott! I have a basketball signed by you. My friend brought it back for me when he went to your game! Do you remember signing it?"

Nathan didn't, but he didn't want to make the kid feel bad, so he took the ball and looked at it for a second. Then he widened his eyes. "Oh, yeah! I DO remember this one! Your friend said you were really excited about getting the basketball because you couldn't come to the game." He looked down at Ryan and smiled. "Oh, and by the way, you can call me Nathan."

Ryan shook his head. "Uh-uh. Aunt Haley would get mad at me if I called you Nathan, because I just met you. I have to respect my elders."

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I would like to be your friend? Then would it be OK if you called me Nathan?"

Ryan's eyes widened. "Yeah, I think that would be OK. Are you sure you wanna be my friend? I'm only eight."

"Are you kidding? Eight year olds make the best friends! Now, what do you say we go out and you can show me your basketball skills?"

"Ok," said Ryan. "Come on, I'll show you where the basketball hoop is… Nathan."

**Five minutes later, Nathan was teaching Ryan how to make slam dunks on his basketball hoop when Haley came out the door holding a coat for Ryan and carrying a bundled-up Summer. **

"Nathan, I have one more favor to ask of you," said Haley.

"Anything," said Nathan. "I am yours to use however you please."

Haley raised an eyebrow, enticed by the offer. But then she remembered she had more important things to think about than having hot, passionate sex with Nathan Scott. 'Whoa,' she thought 'Where did that come from'. She shook her head to clear it of all thoughts dirty. "Summer has a really high fever: one-oh-three, and she's really weak. Any chance you could drive us to the hospital? You don't have to stay or anything."

Haley took the coat that Haley was holding and started to put it on Ryan. "I would be more than happy to take you all to the hospital and I will stay until you're ready for me to take you home."

"Thanks, Nathan," she said. "I appreciate it more than you know." She looked at Ryan. "Did you finish your homework, bud?"

"No," said Ryan. "I just started it when Summer got sick."

"OK, go get your backpack so you can do it at the hospital while we're waiting. Hurry up, OK? I'm gonna buckle Summer in and if you're not back in 3 minutes, we're leaving without you." Haley smiled at her nephew to show him that she was kidding.

"Ok, Aunt Haley," Ryan said while running into the house to get his backpack.

Haley hooked Summer into the car seat that she brought out of the house. Ryan came back and she buckled his seat belt. "OK, nobody needs to go to the bathroom or needs anything to drink?" The kids shook their heads. "Nathan? Do you need to go to the bathroom or get something to drink? We're not stopping till we get to the hospital," she said in a warning tone.

Nathan just stared for a second, hoping she was kidding. Then she smiled, and he realized that she was. "No. I went before we left the restaurant," he said in his best little kid voice.

Haley laughed and climbed in the front seat. "Alright, take a left out onto the street. The hospital's only about 10 miles from here. It's called Sunrise Hospital."

"Yeah, I saw it when I drove you home. I think I remember where it is."

Haley nodded, then pulled out the letter that Taylor had left with Ryan. Nathan saw what it was, and decided to let her read in silence. He just hoped he could find the hospital without her directions.

_Dear Haley,_

_By the time you read this, Derek and I will be on a plane out of the country. I can't tell you where we are going, because we don't want to be found right now._

_Haley, you have been the best sister a girl could ask for. You've helped me find a wonderful man, get married, and you've helped me raise my kids. That's why I have no inhibitions leaving them with you. You were always a better mother than me. _

_Take care of yourself, Hales. I hope someday we'll see each other again. _

_Love, _

_Taylor._

_P.S. There are official adoption papers in the computer desk at home for Ryan and Summer. Derek and I have already signed them. You just need to sign them and turn them in._

'God damn it, Taylor!' thought Haley. 'How could you do this to me and your kids? How am I going to pay rent along with everything else?'

Nathan reached over and touched her hand. She looked up at him and he saw that she was crying. He wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was crying." Then she turned to check on the kids, but they were engrossed in the movie Nathan had put on for them. She turned back to Nathan. ."What did you put in there, anyways?"

Nathan blushed slightly. "Ice Age. I don't know why but it's one of my favorite kid's movies. I've watched it so many times."

Haley laughed. "Well, they will definitely love you forever now. Ice Age is their favorite movie, too. I've had to re-buy the DVD three times because they wear it out from watching it so much."

"Are you serious," asked Nathan, trying not to laugh. "Wow, that's dedication!"

"Yeah… don't I know it. I know this movie word for word. I can't believe I didn't recognize it."

"It's a lot different when you're listening but not watching. Believe me," said Nathan.

By the time Nathan pulled into the valet at the hospital, everyone was slightly more cheerful. Haley unbuckled Summer and picked her up, hoisting her onto her hip, becoming careful not to hit her belly with Summer's leg. Pretty soon, she wouldn't be able to hold Summer like this anymore, which was going to be strange. "Come on, Ryan. Can you grab my purse off the floor there, honey?"

Ryan grabbed Haley's purse and handed it to her. "Here you go, Aunt Haley. Can I carry Summer?" Ryan loved his sister so much and always wanted to hold her and carry her.

"Umm… I think I should since she's sick. But you can hold my hand if you want."

Ryan looked at her hand then smiled shyly. "Would it be OK if I held Nathan's hand instead?"

Haley looked at Nathan kind-of surprised. "Well, sure honey. But it's Mr. Scott. Remember: respecting your elders."

Ryan looked at Nathan confused. Nathan cleared his throat and looked at Haley. "I told him he could call me Nathan because I wanted to be his friend. Is that OK?"

Haley looked stunned for a second, then smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think that's great."

Nathan held open the door and Haley walked in, then headed toward the pediatrics counter. "Nathan, can you take Summer and go find a place to sit? I'm just gonna sign her in, and then I'll be right over."

"Sure," said Nathan holding out his arms for Summer. "Come here, sweetheart."

Summer looked at Nathan for a second, then said, "OK," and leaned over into his arms.

Nathan went and sat down with Ryan and summer and Haley walked up to the counter. "Hi. My daughter's very sick. She has a fever, she says her ears and throat hurt, and she's very weak. She also threw up a couple of times last night, but she didn't have the fever then."

"OK," said the nurse. "I need to you to fill out this form and then wait in the lobby until you're called."

Haley filled out the form, then went and sat down by Nathan. Summer crawled into Haley's lap and started playing with one of the toys Haley had brought for her. Haley watched Ryan playing with the toys for a second, then turned to Nathan. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice there, did you," asked Nathan with a laugh, then held his hands up in surrender as Haley playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"I'm being serious," said Haley and stuck her lip out to make him feel bad. He stopped laughing and pouted back at her. Haley laughed, then looked at him seriously. "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you're famous. You can have anybody you want. Someone who doesn't have so much going on in their life. Why me?"

Nathan thought about what she had asked. "Well, I guess because you're different. Because you didn't throw yourself at me when I asked you out."

"So you're just thinking of me as a challenge?" Haley really wasn't meaning to be rude, she just wanted to get the whole story out of this guy.

"No! That's not it at all! I just… OK. This is gonna sound creepy, but you asked for it. When I talk to you, even though I've only known you for a day, I feel like we could really get along. You remind me of my Aunt Karen… Well, she's not really my aunt, she's Lucas' mom, but I call her Aunt Karen." He noticed Haley's confused expression. "Long story, I'll explain later. Anyways, you remind me of her, because you both want to put the world right, and no matter how bad things get, you deal with it with a smile on your face. I admire that."

Haley beamed at Nathan. That was the most beautiful comment she had ever received. And she didn't know how, but she knew he was sincere. But she was still kind-of wary. "So you're willing to have a relationship with me even though we live in different states, I'm raising almost 3 kids and I'm dirt poor? Even more poor than when you met me this afternoon?"

"Yes," said Nathan simply.

"OK. Well, I guess we can give it a try." As she said this, she scooted closer to Nathan, then placed Summer on his lap. "Here's your first 'challenge'. You have to entertain Summer and make sure Ryan doesn't get in any trouble while I go to the bathroom."

Nathan looked up at Haley bewildered. "But… but… I can't…"

"Oh, yes. You can. And you will if you want to be in a relationship with me, that is." Then she laughed, winked and walked off to the bathroom.

"This is gonna be interesting," said Nathan.

When Haley got back from the bathroom, she was amazed at what she saw. Ryan was sitting quietly in a chair doing his homework and Nathan and Summer seemed to be having a very intense conversation. She walked over and sat down next to Nathan and nodded her head towards Ryan. "What did you do, threaten to eat his children?"

Nathan laughed. "How did you know? No, I just told him that if he wanted to play in the NBA, he would have to do his homework. And Miss Summer here got a little bored and fussy, so we started talking about her favorite holiday, Christmas, which just happens to be right around the corner! He winked at Haley, then turned to Summer. "OK, I think we left off with the pony. What's next on your list?"

Summer sighed, "No. I tole you the pony and then the princess maleeboo bah-bie. And I also want a bah-bie jeep, and a new baybee doll, and a tickole me elmo. But Auntie Hawey said I couldn't have a tickole me elmo because they were… what did you say, Auntie Hawey?"

Haley laughed and tickled Summer. "I said they were annoying, and anyways, I already had two little monsters in the house to tickle, who needs another one?"

Summer giggled and Haley tickled her, then sighed and snuggled into Nathan's lap. "I tired, Misser Scott. I go sweep now, OK?"

Nathan smiled at her. "OK, honey." Just as he turned to talk to Haley a nurse came through the door.

"Summer James?" **(I made the kids' last name James, because I figure Taylor would do something modern like name her kids with her last name, and also because it will be less confusing for the kids when Haley adopts them, or so we think, anyways…)**

Summer opened her eyes and got off Nathan's lap. "That's me. Auntie Hawey, that lady's calling me. Come on!" She tugged on Haley's hand and Haley stood up and they followed the nurse into the office where the took Summer's temperature, weighed her and all the other vitals that needed to be checked out.

5 minutes later, Haley returned to the waiting room with a screaming Summer. "Shh… It's OK, Summer. It's all over now. Shh…" Haley sat down next to Nathan and rocked and cuddled Summer. Pretty soon Summer relaxed and went to sleep. Haley took a deep breath and looked up at Nathan with tears in her eyes. "I just hate to see her cry because of something I made her do," she explained.

Nathan put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "She's OK, Haley. Look, she's asleep. That means she trusts you. She knows you have her here to make her feel better.

Haley thought about his words for a minute, then dried her eyes and smiled at Nathan. "Yeah… you're right. Thank. I feel better now."

"See? This hospital is magic!"

Haley laughed, and scooted a little closer to Nathan. "Ryan, are you done with your homework?"

"Almost," Ryan said, holding up his homework to show how much he had done.

"Ok, I wanna check it when you're done," Haley said. Ryan nodded, already concentrating on his homework. **(A/N: Ryan is in 4th grade. I know that means he had to be super-smart, but let's just say he is. Don't worry. It will all tie into the story later!) **Haley scooted down in her chair a bit, and laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. He wrapped his arm more tightly around her, rubbing her arm.

They sat that way for a while. To the outside world, they looked like the prefect family: gorgeous parents, two stunningly beautiful children and a third on the way. Yes, they looked perfect, but they were quite the dysfunctional group. And yet, they all seemed to realize that if they could stay together, everything would be alright.

Haley closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She put a hand on her stomach, and the older or Summer's back. The two, and Ryan, were her family, along with Brooke and Peyton and Brooke's daughter Ali (short for Alison). She hoped that someday Nathan would want to be a part of her family. Just as Haley started to doze off into dreamland…

"Summer James!"

Haley opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She looked at the nurse and held up her hand. "Right here!" Then she stood up, still holding Summer, and grabbed her purse. "Come on, Ryan. Nathan, are you coming?"

Nathan looked surprised at the question, but said, "Yeah, if you want me to." Haley nodded and started to walk away. Nathan stood up, picked up Ryan's backpack and took the young boy's hand, trying to catch up to Haley.

She was talking to the nurse. When she finished, the nurse looked at Nathan, smiled, then nodded. "Right this way please," she said turning and leading them down the hall and into exam room nineteen. She waited until all four of them had filed in, then started to close the door. The doctor will be here soon. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Haley looked down at Summer. "She's shivering. So maybe a blanket. And do you know where I could get some water?"

The nurse smiled. "I'll bring you a couple and blankets and three cups of water. How's that sound?"

Haley nodded. "Wonderful. Thank you."

The nurse nodded and left the room, closing the door. Haley laid Summer on the bed, then crawled up and laid down next to her, wrapping her arms around the girl to keep her warm. Nathan noticed there was only one chair. "Ryan, sit down and finish your homework, then I can sit in the chair for a while. We'll take turns, OK?" Ryan nodded and sat down to finish his work. Nathan turned to Haley. "So what did you say to the nurse to make her smile at me like that?"

Haley giggled. "Well, she said only one person could come into the exam room with the patient, so I explained to you that you were Summer's father, a traveling basketball player, and that you were worried sick about her and couldn't stand to just sit in the waiting room waiting for news if she was OK or not."

Nathan nodded with a smile on his face. "Very smooth, but what does my being a basketball player have to do with anything?"

"Oh, well I mentioned that you had to leave early in the morning for a game, but you couldn't leave without knowing your baby girl was OK."

"Hmm…" said Nathan. "I think you might be too smart for me. What have I gotten myself into?" Then he winked at Haley to show her that he was kidding.

The doctor came in after a few minutes, and ordered some blood tests and a urine sample. Haley helped Summer in the bathroom, then brought her back to the room and laid down in the bed with her. Nathan had fallen asleep in the chair, and Ryan was sitting half beside/ half on top of him. Haley smiled and closed her eyes and snuggled under the blanket with Summer. The nurse had brought two blankets. Her and Summer had one, Ryan and Nathan had the other. They all fell asleep and stayed asleep until the doctor came in almost three hours later.

He saw they were all sleeping and cleared his throat. Haley woke up with a small jump, then looked around until her eyes settled on the doctor. "Oh, hello. Sorry. We must have all fallen asleep. Did you find out what's wrong with Summer?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Yes, and don't worry it's nothing serious. Summer just has a pretty bad case of the flu. We're gonna give you a prescription for antibiotics and some cough medicine, and it should hopefully clear up within a week or so. If it hasn't gotten any better within a week, come back here and we'll try something else, OK?"

By this time, Nathan had woken up and stood up to stand by Haley as he found out what was wrong with Summer. When he found out she would be OK, he smiled and put his hand on Haley's shoulder. Then he walked over and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Doctor. You have no idea how much we appreciate you taking care of… our little girl."

The doctor shook Nathan's hand and smiled. "No problem, she's an angel. Here's her prescriptions and you all have a good night. Hopefully I won't see you soon, no offense." Nathan and Haley laughed, then he left the room.

Haley climbed off the bed, and without saying a word, walked over to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his waist. He folded her into a tight hug and could practically feel the relief washing out of her now that she knew Summer would be OK. She pulled back a little bit and looked at him. "Thank you for everything that you have done for us tonight. Driving me home, driving us here, staying with us… with me. Thank you so much."

Nathan smiled and hugged her again. "I was happy to do it. You are an amazing woman, Haley James."

"And you are an even more amazing man, Nathan Scott." They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Haley finally looked away with a smile on her face. "We better get going. Ryan has school in the morning and I have to go to work, and find someone to watch Summer and, oh my gosh, I have a lot to do!"

"Why don't you take the day off of work tomorrow? You need some time to recoup, anyways. You've had a lot of surprises today," said Nathan.

"I wish I could, but I can't afford it."

"OK," said Nathan, an idea coming to his head that she hoped he wouldn't take the wrong way. "How about this? I come over before you go to work tomorrow. You take Ryan to school on your way to work, and I will stay at your house and take care of Summer. And I will pick Ryan up from school and wait with them there until you get home. I don't have to be anywhere until 6 tomorrow because I have practice before the game."

"That sounds great, but I have to work at the daycare tomorrow until 9. I only come home to change and then I leave again."

"Hmm… OK, well, Luke and Jake have a babysitter that takes care of Tyler and Jenny while they're practicing and playing. Why don't I take Ryan and Summer with me over to the game, the sitter can watch them, then you can pick them up from the game when you get off. Maybe you can watch me play a little. I'll save you a seat right next to where the kids will be," Nathan said, hoping she would let him help her out. He really wanted to.

Haley thought over his offer as they walked out to Nathan's car, with Haley carrying a sleeping Summer, and Nathan carrying a sleeping Ryan. After they had buckled the kids into the car, gotten into the front seat and Nathan had started driving, Haley turned towards him. "OK. Let's do it. I know I probably shouldn't trust you, but I do. I just don't know what I'm going to do with the kids when you're not here."

"We'll figure that out later. So when we get to your house, you'll have to give me directions to get back to my hotel and to Ryan's school. Oh, and what time do you go to work in the morning?"

"I leave to drop Ryan off at 8:30, and I work from 9-3."

"I will be there by eight at the latest, then. Should I bring breakfast?"

"No, said Haley. "I will take care of breakfast. Just come hungry."

"I'm always hungry, so that won't be a problem." They both laughed.

When they got back to Haley's house, Nathan carried Ryan into the house and put him in his bed, took off his shoes, and covered him with the blanket. Then he smiled at the boy and turned and walked out of the room to go find Haley. She was putting Summer to bed and singing a beautiful song.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow white Christmas Eve_

_Goin' home to see her Mama & her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline_

_It would been a long hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_

_She was going way to fast_

_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was so scared_

_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this all on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

Nathan was entranced by her beautiful voice and all the effort and emotion she was putting into this song. He watched her as she finished singing and then closed her eyes and began to pray. "Hi, Lord. It's just me again. I really need your help now. More than ever. As I'm sure you know, Taylor and Derek left. I know I have the ability to raise these kids on my own, but I'm just not sure yet how to do it. I need your guidance.

I also wanted to thank you, Lord, for sending Nathan to me. I know that I've just met him, but I can also tell that you sent him to me to help me with this rough part in my life. I feel like I'm going to be needing him, and that scares me a little it, because of the fact that I DON'T know him. He could be anyone. So I need your help being able to trust him.

Lord, one last thing before I go. Thank you for putting Chris in jail for all of the things that he has done. Both to me and other people. I know it will be hard to add one more child to my family, but I feel that even though he or she was conceived through horrible circumstances, they are a gift from you and I will treat them like that. I know that you know best, and you wouldn't have given me this baby if you didn't think I could handle it. I'm just glad Chris is where he belongs. Please keep him in there as long as possible.

Well, I guess that's it for tonight. Thank you for everything you do for me everyday, God. Please bless my small but loving family. Keep us safe. Watch over Brooke and Peyton. I really need them, too. And watch over Nathan for me, too, OK? He obviously won't always be around, but I think I want him to stick with me for a long time. Hopefully for all eternity. But we'll see. I know you'll do what is best.

In your son, Jesus', name I pray,

Amen.

Nathan had tears into her eyes listening as she praised God for her life and for him. And yet, he noticed, she never prayed for anything for herself. It might have sounded like she was asking him for personal stuff, but it was all for the good of her family and friends. She amazed him more and more with every word she spoke. He watched as she got up from the floor, kissed her sleeping niece's head, then turned. He froze and she froze and they just looked at each other.

"How long have you been standing there," she asked nervously. She hoped he wasn't freaked out by what she had just prayed for.

"Uhh… long enough to hear you sing and pray. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. You just have an amazing voice, and I couldn't walk away."

"I'm not mad. I jut hope you don't think I'm a weirdo for what I was praying for," she said, coming closer to him and seeing that he was, or had been, crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you are absolutely beautiful. And because I'm scared. I have never had such intense feelings for someone I never met before. You are the most wonderful person I have ever known."

She smiled and put her hand on his face to wipe away his tears. "Watch it, Scott. If you keep on like this, I might think you had a thing for me or something," she said trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed and they walked out of the room and towards the front door. He opened it and started to walk through it, but then turned around and looked at her. "Thank you for letting me be with you tonight."

"Thank you for being there with me. I don't know if I would have held up as well as I did if you weren't there."

"Yeah," he whispered. "You would have, because you're brave. You have to be brave for Ryan and Summer, and you are." Then he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He held up the maps she had made him in the car. "That is, if I can find my way around town."

She laughed. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow." She watched him get into his car and pull out into the street. He waved and she waved back, then closed and locked the door. She picked up her purse off the couch and walked into her room. As she pulled her phone out of her purse to call Brooke and Peyton, she experienced a feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time: happiness and giddiness, all rolled into one. She pushed Brooke's number on the speed dial of her phone, and laid down on her bed.

"Haley? Is that you? Are you OK? How's Summer." Brooke asked as she picked up the phone. "Oh wait! Don't tell me yet. I'm gonna conference Peyton!"

Brooke dialed Peyton's number and waited as it rang. "Hello," said Peyton.

"Peyton, it's Brooke. Haley's on the other line. Hold on, I'm gonna conference." Brooke pushed another button on her phone. "Peyton?"

"Yeah."

"Haley," asked Brooke.

"I'm here," said Haley.

"Yay! It worked! I am so technological," said Brooke. "OK, so what happened Haley?"

All of a sudden they heard a male voice say "Who is it?" Then one of the girls shushed whoever it was.

"Who is that," asked Brooke and Haley at the same time. Brooke realized who hadn't talked. "Peyton, who's there with you."

Haley could her the embarrassment in Peyton's voice. "Oh my god… I did not want to tell you guys this… It's Jake."

Brooke and Haley squealed in excitement. "Peyton, you are such a ho," yelled Brooke.

Peyton laughed and then said, "Yeah. I know. So enough about me, Haley, how's Summer?"

Haley was still laughing, but managed to spit out "She's fine. She has the flu and she has to take medicine."

"So, who's going to take care of the kids while you're at work?" asked Brooke.

Haley sighed and bit her lip. "Uhh… Nathan?"

Haley and Brooke both started in on her, but in a joking way. "Haley!" "And you say I'm a ho!" "So what happened between you two?"

Haley, Brooke and Peyton spent the next twenty minutes on the phone, talking and giggling before finally hanging up and going to sleep. For Brooke and Peyton, tomorrow would probably be just another day. But for Haley, it would be a day that changed her life.

**OK! That's it! My fingers are cramping from typing so much! Lol… 13 pages! I hope you're happy! (Cuz I know I am!) **

**So I'm gonna write the next chapter about the game and the days until Nathan leaves, and then I'm gonna skip ahead, but I wanna take a poll to see how far I should skip ahead: 1 month, 6 months, or a year? You decided!**

**Have a good day/night… whenever you're reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Nathan, Lucas and Jake are professional basketball players for the Minnesota Timberwolves. The girls live in Las Vegas. Haley is a waitress, Brooke is a journalist and Peyton is a teacher. They are all in their early 20's and have never met. Oh, and Haley lives with her sister and brother-in-law, Taylor and Derek, and her niece and nephew (who she has custody of). She is also 5 months pregnant. Brooke has a 2-year old daughter, while Peyton doesn't have any kids. Neither does Nathan. Jake has Jenny, and Lucas has a 6-month old son.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world**

**Author's Note: OK, I just realized what you must all be thinking as I reread this story, cuz I forgot to explain. Chris in this story, the one who, well I'm sure you've figured out by now what he did to Haley… Anyways, it is NOT Chris Keller from the show… I didn't even think about him when I wrote that name. Truth is, I don't like his character very much, so I don't spend a lot of time thinking about him. The Chris in the story will be in the next chapter… You'll see why.**

**Also, someone asked where the Brucas was and what happened to Tyler's mom. These questions will hopefully be answered by this chapter… I'm still not sure how the ending is gonna go, but I guess you will find out soon. I am a huge Naley fan, so I had to get them set up first… **

**The song in Chapter Two, by the way, was "Jesus Take The Wheel" by Carrie Underwood.**

**OK… Here's Chapter Three!**

Haley's eyes popped open. She wasn't sure what had woken her up, but she decided to see what time it was and see if she had to get up. She rolled over to look at the clock, but was instead met with a pair of blue eyes.

"AAAAHHH!" she shrieked, before realizing that the eyes belonged to her nephew. "Geez, Ryan! You scared me to death! What are you doing in here?"

Ryan giggled. "Two reasons, Aunt Haley. First of all, it's seven-o-clock and I'm hungry. Second, Summer's awake and it's seven-o-clock and she's hungry."

"Alright, I get the point. I'm up. Go take a shower while I make breakfast, OK?"

"OK, Aunt Haley," he said and ran into the bathroom in her bedroom.

"Ryan, get in your own shower! I have to wash my face and everything in there." Ryan walked out and down the hall towards his bathroom. "Don't forget a towel," Haley called. She heard a cabinet door slam, and smiled, then crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face to try and wake herself up and then looked in the mirror. 'Wow. I look like crap.' Putting her hair up into a messy ponytail, she walked out of her bedroom, down the hall and into Summer's room. "Good morning, honey bunny. How are you feeling?"

"A wittle better, just hungwy," said Summer.

Haley looked at the clothes that Summer had on: A purple top, orange pants, yellow socks and green sandals. "Honey, what did I tell you about getting yourself dressed?"

Summer thought for a second then said "That you have to hewop me pick it out?" Haley nodded and walked towards Summer's closet. "I sowwy Aunt Hawey. You made at me?"

"No, honey. I'm not mad at you. You just look like… Well, you look like a ragamuffin whose mommy dresses you funny."

Summer giggled and walked over to her closet. "Can I stiwo wear my poople shoot?"

"Yes, you can wear your purple shirt, just put these jeans, and these socks on, then I'll help you put on your 'My Little Pony' shoes, OK?" Summer nodded and Haley handed her the clothes. "I'm going to make breakfast. Come out into the kitchen when you're done, OK? Bring your shoes." Haley left Summer's room and walked further down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. "Ryan, you have fifteen minutes! Hurry up so you can eat breakfast before school!" She walked into the kitchen, started some coffee brewing, and pulled the eggs and bread out of the refrigerator.

"AUNT HAWEY!"

"Yes, Summer?" Haley called down the hall.

"I CAN'T PUT MY SOCKIES ON!"

Haley sighed and walked over to the medicine cabinet to take some Aleve for her migraine. "OK, babydoll. Bring them out here and I will help you." She pulled a bottle of water and took the pills as Summer walked into the kitchen. She turned around, cracked some eggs into a bowl and started to scramble them. "Climb up into your spot, honey," she said to Summer. She poured the eggs into a pan and popped a few pieces of bread in the toaster, as Summer climbed up on top of the table. "Ryan! Five more minutes!" She looked at Summer. "Summer, get off the table. Tables are for eating, not for putting your booty on."

Summer giggled and sat down in her chair. "Aunt Hawey, I need my sockies on. My feet is cold."

Haley walked over and sat down in the chair next to Summer. "My feet are cold, honey, not is cold. Put your foot up here." Haley had always believed that kids learned better to talk if you talked to them in normal voices and taught them grammar early on. That's why Ryan was so smart and talked so well. "There you go. Where's your shoes?"

"Oops," said Summer. "They in my room."

"Well, silly. I told you to bring them out here. Hurry up and get them. Nathan is going to be here soon and he's going to stay with you today." Summer ran into her room and Haley walked down the hall. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Ryan, time's up. Come on, you've got to get dressed! Nathan's going to be here anytime now!"

Ryan opened the door with a smile on his face. "Nathan's coming over again? Is he going to take me to school?"

"No, I am," said Haley, noticing that Ryan looked slightly crestfallen. "But he's going to pick you up from school."

Ryan brightened up again. "Really? Do you think he could pick me up a little early, so he could come into the classroom and meet all my friends?"

Haley smiled. "We'll see, OK?" She walked into the kitchen, a fully dressed Ryan following behind her. "Will you grab two cups for you and Summer, Ryan? And do you want milk or apple juice?"

"Umm… what did I have yesterday?"

Haley thought for a second. "I think you had apple juice yesterday, so have milk today, OK? Pour some for Summer, too, please." She finished scrambling the eggs and divided them among four plates. She placed a piece of buttered toast on each plate, then brought them over to the table. "Summer, breakfast is ready! What's taking you so long?"

"I wite here, Aunt Hawey," said Summer coming into the kitchen, holding her shoes.

"OK, sit down and eat. Nathan will help you put your shoes on when he gets here. Ryan, eat your food! Come on! And where's your tie?" **(A/N: Ryan goes to a private school.) **

"It's in my room. I don't wanna wear it. Please don't make me wear it. I look like a doofus."

"Ry, don't call yourself a doofus. It's not nice." The doorbell rang. Ryan started to run towards it but Haley reached out and grabbed his arm. "Uh-uh. You know the rules. You don't answer the door unless I'm in the room. Finish your breakfast, then go get your tie." Haley walked towards the front door and opened it, then smiled. "Good morning, Nathan. How are you?"

Nathan smiled and stepped into the house. "I'm good. How are you?" He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"I'm running late. The kids are in the kitchen, along with your breakfast. Go ahead and go in there. I'm going to get dressed." She said, turning and walking down the hall. "Thanks!"

Nathan stood for a second, contemplating what just happened, then walked into the kitchen. "Good morning!"

Ryan and Summer both jumped out of their chairs and hugged him. "Good morning, Nathan!" they said, then sat back down to eat. Nathan saw their were two plates of food, and wondered which one he was supposed to eat. Ryan seemed to realize what he was thinking. "Aunt Haley always sits there," he said pointing to the seat across from him. "So you can sit across from Summer."

Nathan nodded and sat down, digging into his eggs. Haley had said to come hungry, and he had. "So, Ryan, what's going on in school today?"

"Well, I have a spelling test and a math test, and I have to memorize a poem for Social Studies."

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff for one day!" Nathan said.

"Well, that's what happens when you go to private school," Ryan said, his voice kind-of proud. "Plus, today's chapel day, so I have to wear a tie." He stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes. "I hate ties."

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We have to wear ties all the time whenever we go to press conferences. You get used to it, though."

Ryan thought about this while he finished eating his eggs. Haley walked into the kitchen dressed in her Denny's uniform and sat down at the table. "OK, so what time do you have to be at practice?" she asked Nathan.

"I have to be there by six. But I usually like to get there about and hour early so I can talk with Luke, Jake and the rest of the team."

"OK, well I get off of work at three, so I will be home by three-thirty, then I have to leave by four-fifteen. Are you sure you'll be OK with both kids?"

"Yes, I will be fine. We will be fine, right guys?"

"Right," said Ryan. Are we gonna get to watch you play, Nathan?"

"Yep. You guys are gonna have front-row seats and your mom will too when she gets there." He looked at Haley. "The game starts at eight, so you'll probably miss half of it, but it will be nice to have you there."

She smiled at him. "It will be fun. OK, Ryan, we've got to go. Don't forget your tie." Ryan got up from the table, winked at Nathan and then ran to his room. Haley looked at Nathan. "What was that about?"

Nathan laughed. "I just happened to mention to him that I have to wear ties a lot and that I got used to it."

"Bless you," said Haley. "You are my new hero." She stood up and got a couple pieces of paper off the counter and handed them to Nathan. "OK, here's the number for Denny's and the daycare. This is Brooke's work number and Peyton's work number, and they will both be there at the game tonight. Lucas and Jake invited them." She pointed at the second piece of paper. "This is Summer's prescription. I didn't get it filled, so it would be awesome if you could do that. Just tell them you're her father. They'll believe you. I know, scary, but oh well. And I think that's it. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"I don't think so," said Nathan standing up, and taking all of their plates to the sink. "Come on, Summer," he said, picking up the little girl. "Let's walk your mom and brother out." **(A/N: I'm sure you're wondering: How is Haley gonna get anywhere? Taylor and Derek left their car: a 1994 Jeep Cherokee)** Ryan met up with them in the hall and they walked out to the garage.

"Oh," said Haley. "Here's the garage door opener. That way you can actually get in and out of the house."

"That would probably be a good thing. Oh, one question. How do I pick Ryan up from school?"

"Oh yeah, he wants to get picked up a little early, so his friends can meet you, so pick him up at like, one-thirty. And I will tell them you're going to pick him up, so just go to the office and they'll tell you where to go." She paused for a second, then smiled. "Thanks for everything, Nathan. You are awesome, and I totally owe you." She gave him a quick kiss, then walked around and got in the car. She started it and they backed out of the driveway, waving.

Nathan and Summer waved until they couldn't see them anymore, then walked back inside. "Alright, Summer. We have to go get your prescription filled, so what do you say we put your shoes on and head to the store?"

"OK, they in the kitchen."

Nathan put Summer's shoes on, grabbed the papers Haley had left for them. After he had buckled Summer into her car seat and turned on "Snow Dogs" for her, he started the car and took off for Sav-On.

At 1:30, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Summer, Jenny and Tyler all pulled up in front of Ryan's school. Nathan had decided that it would be even cooler if all three of them could show up and surprise Ryan. He was really trying to get along with the boy, and hopefully this would give him that extra push. So they walked into the office, and after signing a few autographs, were given the directions to the boy's classroom. When they found it, Nathan peeked inside. "OK, you guys wait out here while I go in and talk to the kids for a second, then I'll come get you, OK?"

Lucas and Jake nodded and Nathan knocked on the door and went inside. Jake turned to Lucas. "So, I heard you invited Brooke to the game tonight. What going on there, huh?" He nudged Lucas a little bit.

"Who did you hear that from?" asked Lucas

Jake blushed. "Uhh… from Peyton… I kinda stayed at her house last night."

Lucas laughed. "Man, either those girls have put a spell on the three of us, or they're just really amazing women. Yeah, I invited Brooke and her daughter, Alison, who everybody calls Ali."

"And Nathan invited Haley and her two kids. Who knew Nathan was such a family man? He wasn't always like that, right?"

"No, but he always said that when he found the right girl, he would do whatever it took to keep her. And I think that he thinks he found the right girl," explained Lucas.

Jake gave him a curious look. "So, you don't think Haley is right for him?"

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't gotten the chance to meet her yet. If he says she is, though than she probably is. So did you invite Peyton tonight?"

"Yeah, she's going to come with Brooke. She said that they all wanted to sit together next to where Shila **(A/N: That's the babysitter!)** was sitting so they could help take care of the kids."

Lucas was about to comment when the door opened and they were ushered inside along with the kids. Lucas saw a little boy standing in the front of the class practically beaming. He guessed that this must be Haley's nephew. The reason they were here.

Nathan turned to the class. "As I said, these are my teammates and friends. My brother, Lucas Scott, and our friend, Jake Jagielski. We've all played together since we were in high school, Lucas and I, of course, for a long time before that. Does anyone have any questions for them?"

A little boy raised his hand in the back of the room, and the teacher called on him. He stood up. "Umm…I was just wondering… Is it hard to play on the same team as your brother? Cuz when me and my brother play basketball together, we always end up fighting."

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and both said "Nah." They laughed and Lucas continued. "When we first started playing together in high school, there was a lot of competitiveness, but eventually that just brought us closer together."

Nathan interrupted. "We're as close as teammates and brothers can be now, but it takes work to get along with people. You have to compromise. OK, one more question and then we have to go. Ryan, pack up your backpack."

A little girl in the front row raised her hand and stood up after the teacher called on her. "Are you married?" All the kids in the class giggled and the guys noticed that all of the little girls sat up a little straighter.

Nathan looked a little uncomfortable. "Uhh… which one of us?"

"Any of you," said the little girl, not realizing she was making the guys uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm married," said Lucas, holding up his left hand and showing his ring. But, these two are not. Unfortunately, they do both have girlfriends that they might get married to someday. But if you like basketball players, why not ask the boy in the back."

Nathan put his head in his hands. "OK, on that note, I think it's time we said goodbye. It was nice to meet you all, and hopefully I will see you again soon." Then everyone shuffled out of the room, down the hall, out of the school and into the car. Nathan and Lucas lagged behind a little to talk. "Luke, what the hell, man?"

Lucas sighed, "I know, but it was out of my mouth before I could even think about it!"

Nathan laughed. "Well, I don't think the teacher will be asking us to come back and speak again anytime soon…"

Nathan dropped Lucas, Jake, Jenny and Tyler off at the Mandalay Bay, the hotel they were staying in, then drove back to Haley's house. He had put in "Finding Nemo" for the kids which he had grabbed from Haley's collection before he left the house.

When they got home, Nathan unbuckled Summer and set her down on the ground. "OK, hurry and go potty." She had complained that she "hada go potty" all the way home. Nathan walked with Ryan into the house after shutting the door. "So do you have homework today, Ryan?" The boy shook his head and set his backpack by the door. "Hey, are you mad at me," asked Nathan. Did me and the guys embarrass you in front of your friends?"

Ryan looked up at Nathan, his eyes wide. "No, not at all. I'm so happy that you came. I'm just tired, that's all. Very busy night last night, you know…"

Nathan laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. So does someone usually make you a snack when you get home from school or anything like that?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, but I am hungry."

"OK, well Summer has to have food before she can take her medicine anyway, so I'll find you guys something to eat. Summer, when you're done, come into the kitchen and have a snack!" Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to try to find something for the kids to eat. He pulled out some celery and looked in the pantry for the peanut butter and some raisins. Once he had all the necessary ingredients, he proceeded to make "Ants on a Log" by putting peanut butter on the celery then setting the raisins into the peanut butter. He made four or five of these and put them on a plate and set them on the table. "Ryan, Summer, come eat!" he called down the hall.

"OK, here we come!" called Ryan coming out of his bedroom where he had changed out of his uniform and into play clothes. Summer came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

"Come here, Summer," said Nathan. You have to take your medicine and then you can eat, OK?" He picked her up and sat her on the counter. He gave her the cough medicine first because it tasted worse, then the antibiotics, because it was the bubblegum flavor that tasted really good. "Wow, you took that really well. I'm so proud of you!" He took her off the counter and she went to the table and sat down to eat her snack.

Nathan sat down and asked the kids what they wanted to do until Haley came home. "Watch Ice Age!" they both said. Nathan laughed and waited until they finished their snack, then put Ice Age into the DVD player for them in the living room. While they were watching the movie, Nathan decided that he would put the dishes in the dishwasher so that Haley wouldn't have to do it later. Then he used the bathroom and by the time he came into the living room, Summer was asleep and Ryan was bouncing around the room, literally. So Nathan carried Summer into her room and put her in her bed, then came back into the living room where Ryan was still bouncing around.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to work off all my built-up energy. Will you play basketball with me again?"

Nathan wondered where an 8-year old had learned what built-up energy was, and then decided that he didn't need to know. "Sure, sounds great. So they went outside and played basketball for almost two hours, with Nathan going in and checking on Summer a few times. At 3:45, Haley pulled into the driveway and parked behind Nathan's car.

"Aunt Haley!" said Ryan running over to her and giving her a big hug. "Guess what! Nathan and his friends Lucas and Jake all came to my school today to pick me up. And then Nathan made us a snack called Ants on a Log. But don't worry cuz they're not really ants. It's just raisins stuck in peanut butter spread on celery."

Haley laughed. "Well, it sounds like you've had a busy day. How'd your tests go?"

"Well, I know I got an A on the spelling test, and I should find out about the math test tomorrow."

"I'm so proud of you, buddy. You are kicking butt in school." She kissed his head and then let him run off over to where he had dropped the basketball. She walked over to Nathan and hugged him. "Hi, Nathan. How did it go today?"

"It went good," said Nathan, hugging her tightly. I got Summer's medicine and gave it to her, but I think it made her drowsy, because she's sleeping. And Ryan decided he need to 'work off his built-up energy' so we came out to play basketball."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, that's what I always tell him when he gets hyper. The doctors told me that they think he has ADHD, but I refused to get him tested because I don't want him on medication. So I just tell him to run laps in the backyard or play basketball or something to calm him down."

"Well, alrighty then," said Nathan. Are you hungry? Cuz I'm sure you heard there: I make a MEAN Ants on a Log."

"You know what, that sounds perfect. I'm gonna change and you can make me some Ants on a Log," said Haley with a laugh.

"OK, see you inside. Ryan, you wanna help me make Ants on a Log for Aunt Haley or do you wanna play in the backyard?"

"I'll go play in the backyard," said Ryan. "I'm not a very good cook."

Nathan laughed and shook his head, not sure if the boy was serious or not. "OK," he looked at his watch. "We only have about half an hour before we need to leave, so only play for a few more minutes and then you need to get dressed."

"OK, Nathan," he said running into the house and out through the back door.

"Nathan," Haley called from down the hall. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he said, walking down the hall to see what she wanted. "What's up?" He saw that Summer was awake and sitting on Haley's bed.

"Could you turn the water on for Summer so that she can take a shower before you go to the game? I woke up too late to give her one this morning."

"Yeah, I can do that. Is she big enough to take a shower by herself, though? She won't drown or anything?"

Haley laughed. "No, she's been taking showers by herself for a year. She's a big girl."

"OK… come on, Munchkin. Let's get you in the shower, and when you're done, how about you, me and Ryan go to McDonald's before the basketball game?" he asked holding his hand out to Summer.

"That sounds wike a good pwan, Nathan," said Summer, taking his hand and pulling him down the hall. She stopped outside of the cabinets that held the linens. "Don't foget to get me a towo."

"OK, here's a pretty pink towel for you, how's that?"

"Pofect," she said.

Nathan turned on the water to where it was warm and not hot, then closed the door and walked into the kitchen to make food for Haley. Before he did that, he opened the back door. "Ryan, we have to leave in about twenty minutes, Buddy. How about you come in and get changed and then you, me and Summer are going to go to McDonald's!"

"Alright! I haven't been to McDonald's in forever!" said Ryan, running into the house.

"Hey, wait up a second. I got something for you." He went into the living room and came back with a bag. He handed it to Ryan. "Here, it's for the game tonight."

Ryan opened the bag and pulled out a basketball jersey that was just like Nathan's except, of course, kid's size. "Whoa! Nathan, this is awesome! Thank you so much!" He hugged Nathan, the ran into his room to change.

Haley was walking down the hall and was practically run over by Ryan running towards his room. "Whoa, Ryan, slow down! What do you have there?" she asked, seeing the shirt. She already knew what it was, because Nathan had asked for Ryan and Summer's clothing sizes so he could get them. He had said he wanted his own personal cheering section.

"It's a jersey! Number twenty-three: the same as Nathan!"

"Wow! That's cool! Are you going to wear it to the game tonight?" Haley asked.

Ryan looked at her like she was an alien. "Uhhh… yeah? Where did you think I was gonna wear it? To the moon?"

"Alright, that's enough of you being smart," said Haley pinching his nose, knowing that he was joking with her. "Hurry up and get dressed so you guys can go." She knocked on the bathroom door. "Summer, you better be out of the shower, babydoll." It's almost time to go!" The door opened to reveal Summer dressed in jeans and a jersey just like Nathan's, just miniature. "Oh, you look so cute, honey!"

Summer smiled shyly. "Tanks, Auntie Hawey. Nathan gave it to me,"

"Cool," said Haley. She walked into the kitchen and saw some Ants on a Log sitting on the table with a shirt beside it. "Nathan, what did you do?" She picked up the shirt and saw that it was also like Nathan's shirt, smaller than his, but bigger than the kids.

Nathan walked over to the table. "Well, Luke and Jake gave Brooke, Peyton and Ali jerseys like theirs, so I didn't figure you would want to be left out. And plus, I'm selfish. If you wear that shirt, then you have to cheer for me." He flashed her a smile that almost made her knees go weak.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but I don't know if it will fit," said Haley.

"I saw what size you wore when I looked in your closet today, and then I get one size bigger so that there would be room for the baby."

"Wow. Thank you Nathan. That was so thoughtful," Haley said, touching her hand to his face and smiling at him.

Nathan blushed. "Yeah, well don't say I never gave you anything."

Shortly after Haley left for work, Nathan loaded the kids into the car. He also had a backpack full of books, coloring books, games and toys to keep them busy during the game. He put in "Air Bud" to get the kids in the mood for basketball, then drove to the Thomas and Mack Center.

Once he pulled into the parking lot, he pulled out his cell phone and called Lucas. "Hey man, it's me. Where am I supposed to park?" Lucas gave him directions and said that he would meet them outside. When Nathan pulled up, he noticed that Lucas was not alone. He unbuckled Summer and handed Ryan the backpack and they all got out of the Tahoe.

"Auntie Booke!" yelled Summer, running over to Brooke.

"Hi, baby!" said Brooke, picking Summer up and swinging her around. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Uh-huh. I went to doctor and Nathan gave me medicine," said Summer leaning over into Nathan's arms, who had walked up with Ryan.

"Hi, Brooke. I didn't know you'd be here already."

Brooke smiled. "Nice to see you too, Nathan. Broody here invited me come watch the practice, and I also figured you'd be ready for a break from Monster one and Monster two." She looked at Ryan and held out her arms. "Well, mister, aren't you going to give your Aunt Brooke a hug?"

Ryan smiled and hugged Brooke and then held onto her hand as they walked inside. Nathan, who was holding Summer, hung back a little with Lucas. "OK, did I miss something? Who's Broody?"

Lucas sighed. "That would be me. She has decided that since I don't talk a lot, I must be brooding. Hence the nickname."

Nathan tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. "Alright, Broody," he said, batting his eyelashes at Lucas. "Well, I think that's just the most adorable thing I have ever heard."

Lucas punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up. It's not funny. Just wait until she gives you a nickname. Apparently she gives everybody one. Peyton is 'P. Sawyer', for obvious reasons. Haley is 'tutormom', which got changed from 'tutorgirl' because she used to tutor people in high school. Alison is 'Ali', Summer is 'baby', Ryan is "genius", and apparently Tyler is now 'Ty' after Ty Pennington, because she thinks he's gonna be a heartbreaker someday, just like Ty Pennington. Oh, and Jake is Daddy-O of the Year."

Nathan laughed. "Oh man, I'm afraid of what my nickname will be. Do you think I could talk her out of giving me one all together?"

"Highly unlikely, man. Highly unlikely," said Lucas.

"Broody, Hotshot, hurry up. I can't wait around for you all day!" said Brooke.

"Ah, and so it begins," said Lucas with a laugh, then pushed open the door into the private room that the team shared right off the locker room.

Over the next hour, Peyton showed up wearing her "Jagielski 00" shirt, Brooke and Ali changed into their "Scott 3" shirts, and the team started practice.

Once practice was over, other fans started coming in, so Brooke, Peyton and Shila rounded up all the kids into the front row and gave them each a coloring book to keep them busy. Except for Tyler, of course, who was sitting on Brooke's lap wearing a onesie that said "My Dad May Be Number Three" on the front, and "But He's Number One To Me" on the back.

At halftime, the Timberwolves were leading 36-12. Nathan looked up from the sidelines to see Haley making her way down to the front wearing the jersey that he bought for her. She saw him looking and smiled and waved, then went and sat down and was immediately swarmed by three children. Nathan walked over to talk to her for a second. Lucas was already talking to Brooke and Jake was talking to Peyton.

"So are you enjoying the game, Brooke," asked Lucas.

"No," she said. "It's actually kind of boring, but I am enjoying watching you run around and get all sweaty."

Lucas smiled. "Well, come here, let me share some of it with you."

Brooke squealed. "Eww! Lucas, no. I'm holding your son. You don't wanna get him all sweaty. And you don't wanna get me sweaty either."

"Oh yes, I do," he said and he grabbed her and hugged her and then kissed her passionately on the lips, being careful at the same time not to squish Tyler.

When they finally broke apart, Brooke just sat there looking speechless. Finally, she cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Well, if you don't win the second half, it won't be because of that."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, I think you just gave me all the luck I needed. OK, I gotta go. Talk to you after we win." He gave her one more quick kiss and then ran back to the court.

Meanwhile, Peyton and Jake were on the other side of Haley and the kids talking. Well, I guess you could consider it talking…

"Jake, you're doing great out there," Peyton said giving him a kiss.

"Thanks, Peyton. You're a great cheerleader." She kissed him again.

"What can I say? I've had practice." Again with the kissing.

"Okay," said Jake kissing her. "I" kiss "have" kiss "to" kiss "go" kiss "play" kiss "now".

"I know," said Peyton. "Talk to you later. Play good!"

"Nathan, I think you need to get back out there. Jake and Lucas both already left," Haley said, pointing to the court.

"I know," said Nathan . "But I just can't stop staring at you. You look even more beautiful than you did earlier wearing that shirt."

Haley looked down at the shirt. "What? This old thing?" She laughed. "Seriously Nathan. I do not look beautiful. I look fat and pregnant."

"No," said Nathan shaking his head. "You look beautiful and pregnant. Don't forget that." Then he leaned up over the railing and kissed her before running back to the court with his team.

Brooke nudged Haley. "You guys are so cute together! And he is totally sweet. When I was pregnant, Trevor never told me that I was beautiful."

"That's because Trevor was an ass, Brooke," said Haley. "So what's going on with you and Lucas? What's the deal with him? Where's Tyler's mom? And isn't there a ring on his finger?"

"Yes," said Brooke. "There is a ring on his finger. That's because he's married to Tyler's mom."

"But, I thought…" started Peyton, but Brooke held up her hand.

"Hold on. I'm not finished. Lucas is still technically married to Tyler's mom. She died in a car crash the day Tyler was born. The doctors barely saved him. If they hadn't have been able to get him out within the next minute or two, he would have died. And Lucas still loves Tyler's mom, but she wanted him to be able to move on with his life and make sure Tyler had a mommy to love him and teach him things that Lucas couldn't."

All three girls had tears in their eyes as Brooke told the story.

"Wow," said Peyton. "That's horrible. No wonder he's so quiet, huh?"

"Yeah, said Brooke, with a mischievous smile on her face. "But I might be able to turn him around." Peyton and Haley looked at each other and rolled their eyes, then all three girls sat back and watched the game. The timberwolves ended up winning 76-42, but instead of going out and celebrating with the team like they normally would have, Nathan, Lucas and Jake went home with their respective new girlfriends and the children that belonged to each couple. Only Jake stayed the night, but they all stayed up late talking after the kids were asleep. They had only just met each other, but were already dreading the day that the boys would have to leave.

**OK… that's it! 14 pages! You guys better be happy cuz I know I am! I can't believe OTH won't be back until January… I'm so sad… Anyways, I hope you liked it, Review and tell me what you thought. And I like some of the suggestions that have been given to me so far, so if you have a suggestion, just put it in your review and I will consider making it part of the story!**

**Thanks for reading! Have a good one!**

**Oh, and by the way: If the basketball game scene is not right, like if it doesn't make sense: I don't watch basketball. So in my fantasy world, the players can go talk to their families during halftime… And if there's not usually a halftime, there is now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Nathan, Lucas and Jake are professional basketball players for the Minnesota Timberwolves. The girls live in Las Vegas. Haley is a waitress, Brooke is a journalist and Peyton is a teacher. They are all in their early 20's and have never met. Oh, and Haley lives with her sister and brother-in-law, Taylor and Derek, and her niece and nephew (who she has custody of). She is also 5 months pregnant. Brooke has a 2-year old daughter, while Peyton doesn't have any kids. Neither does Nathan. Jake has Jenny, and Lucas has a 6-month old son.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world**

**Author's Note: OK, I decided to skip ahead about four months. It's Haley's due date. She has been on maternity leave for a week from both jobs. Nathan has been in Las Vegas for a week and Lucas and Jake are coming up for the weekend. All of the relationships have been progressing well with visits to both sides of the country. **

**In answer to a question: Jenny is 6 years old, almost 7.**

**Here's Chapter Four!**

"Urggh… I can't do this! It just won't come out," cried Haley, her face screwed up in concentration.

Nathan moved Haley out of the way and crouched down next to Summer. "Here, let me try. Summer, I can't believe you got your hand stuck in the pickle jar. How come you didn't ask me or Aunt Haley for help?"

Summer was crying. "I sowwy. I just wanted one picko. I no want to be in troubo."

"Oh, honey," said Nathan. "You're not in trouble. I just don't know how we're going to get your hand out of here." He turned her hand upside down and let the juice get on her hand, then tried to pull it out of the jar. He twisted it a little one way and then the another, making sure not to hurt her, and suddenly… POP! Summer's hand popped out of the jar, spilling pickle juice everywhere.

Summer smiled. "Tank you, Unca Nathan."

Haley got a towel and brought it in and laid it over the mess in the kitchen. "OK, Summer. You need to go take a shower because you're all sticky now." She started to crouch down to clean up the mess.

"Haley, go start Summer's water and I will clean this up. You don't need to be crawling on the floor," said Nathan as he pulled Haley back up, then bent down to mop up the pickle juice.

Haley smiled and put her hand on Nathan's back. "Thanks, Nate. Alright Summer, get a towel and I will meet you in the bathroom." She walked into the bathroom and started the water. She bent over to test the temperature and got a sharp pain in her lower back. "Ow… that's killer." Haley rubbed her back until the pain went away a little, tested the water and stood back up. "Summer, hurry up! Shower! Now!"

Summer walked into the bathroom carrying a fluffy towel and the clothes Haley had laid on her bed earlier that morning. "OK, Auntie Hawey. I right here."

"Alright," said Haley. "Hop in, and hurry up. We have to get meet Uncle Luke and Uncle Jake at the airport soon. **(Nathan and Haley are picking up Jake and Lucas because Peyton and Brooke both had to work.)**

Haley closed the door to the bathroom, walked down the hall into her bedroom and laid down on the bed. Just then, the phone started ringing. She groaned. "Nathan! Can you get that please?"

"Sure, Hales," came Nathan's reply as he walked towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Haley, please," asked the person on the other end.

"Sure, may I ask who's calling," said Nathan.

"This is her mother."

Nathan looked at the phone confused. 'Why is Haley's mom calling? She hasn't called in all the time I have known Haley…' "OK, hold on one second. Let me go get her." He walked down the hall and stopped at the bathroom door. "Summer, five minutes. We have to go soon!" Then he walked into the bedroom and crawled into bed next to Haley who had her eyes closed. "Hales," he whispered.

"Hmm…" she grumbled, her eyes shutting tighter.

"It's your… mother," said Nathan holding the phone out to her.

Haley's eyes opened, and she looked at the phone, then closed them again and groaned. "Tell her she has the wrong number."

"Haley, it's your mother. Talk to her. I'm going to put some Cheerios in a bag for Summer and then we have to go."

Haley took the phone. "OK. Will you make me some Ants on a Log? I want some really bad."

Nathan kissed her forehead and crawled back out of the bed. "Of course. Hurry up, though, OK? I don't want to be late." He said this loud enough so the woman on the other end would here because he knew Haley did not want to talk to her.

Haley smiled. "OK, honey." Then she put the phone to her ear and Nathan walked out of the room. He turned around and made a funny face at her, and she tried not to laugh. She shooed him out of the room and then laid her head on the pillow. "Hello, Mom," she sighed.

"HALEY JAMES! Who was that! What is going on there! I just heard from someone that Taylor and Derek are gone! Where are the kids? Why didn't you call me!"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking. No, the baby's not here yet. Today's my due date. Yeah, I'm pretty nervous, but I'm excited too. Yeah, thanks for calling to make sure I was OK. That was really sweet of you," Haley said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Haley, I don't have time for your hissy fits right now. Tell me who that person is and where your sister and brother-in-law are!"

"Fine!" yelled Haley. "Taylor and Derek left to go on some dream vacation and left me to take care of their kids! Is that what you wanted to hear? Huh? That they decided they didn't want to be 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' anymore, so they left their two precious children in the hands of their twenty-three year old sister who's more responsible than them? Well, there you go. And that PERSON," she said putting emphasis on her mom's words, "is my boyfriend. He actually takes good care of me and is going to help me raise the children that have been given to me. And he doesn't ask for anything in return like the rest of the family. You know, I haven't asked for a lot from you, Mom. I asked you be there for the trial where I sent Chris to jail for what he did to me. But you couldn't be there, because you liked Chris. You probably liked him more than you liked me. You couldn't believe that he raped me. You thought I was making it all up. Well, you know what? That's fine. Because I don't need you or want you. I have my own family now, and we don't need you in our lives. Goodbye mother. Have a good time growing old all alone!" Then she slammed down the phone and burst into tears.

Nathan, who had been walking down the hall when Haley started yelling, was standing outside the door until he heard her start crying. He came into the room, sat down on the bed, and pulled Haley to him. He rubbed her back and held her as she cried, trying hard not to cry himself. He had assumed that Haley had been raped because of how she always talked about her baby's father, but he had never heard her say it out loud. It made his heart ache, and he couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Haley. The only thing on his mind was wanting to kill this Chris person, whoever he was. But right now, he had to calm Haley down. "Shh… It's OK, Haley. You're OK. I'm right here and I always will be, OK? We only need each other and the kids, remember?"

Haley nodded and sniffled, then put her head on his shoulder. "It's just so hard to have given so much of myself to my family just to have nothing given to me in return. My mother doesn't love me, my sister abandoned me with her children, and my father is probably off sleeping with some booze whore he picked up in a bar."

Nathan kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, honey. I don't know what to say, except that I'm here for you. I always will be."

"Always and forever?" asked Haley.

Nathan smiled, liking the sound of that. "Yeah, he said, hugging her closer. "Always and forever." They sat quietly there for a minute, then Nathan decided to lighten the mood. "But right now, you need to get your skinny butt out of this bed and tell your daughter to get ready! We've got places to go, people to see, things to do! Or maybe it's places to go, things to see, people to do…" he pondered, then threw his hands up in defense as Haley smacked him with her pillow."

"Nathan, you are such a nerd!" said Haley while Nathan started to tickle her. "OK! I'm getting up! Did you make the snacks yet, because I'm starving."

Nathan knew better than to ask how she could possibly hungry when they had eaten breakfast only an hour ago. "No, not yet, I heard you yelling and came to see what was wrong. I'm going to finish while you tell Summer to hurry up. I swear, she is acting more like you every day. Hour long shower, forty-five minutes to get dressed and brush your hair…"

"Shut up, Nathan," Haley said with a smile on her face. Nathan smiled and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. Haley sat up and rubbed her back, which was still hurting her and wished that she could take Tylenol. She stood up, stretched, then walked down the hall and stopped outside the bathroom door. "Summer," she said sleepily with a big yawn. "Come on, honey. Uncle Nathan's got your snacks ready, and he already put Madagascar in the car! We need to go!"

Summer opened the door and looked up at Haley. "OK, Aunt Hawey. But can you braid my hair first?"

Haley smiled down at the little girl that she considered her daughter. "Of course, baby. Where's your brush?" Summer handed her the brush and Haley maneuvered her way into the bathroom until Summer was standing in front of the mirror and she was standing behind her. "Do you want a french braid or just a regular one?"

"Just a reguwar. We don't have time for a french."

Haley laughed, "OK. Your wish is my command." And within a matter of minutes, Summer had her hair braided, her shoes on and was standing at the door waiting for Nathan and Haley.

"Come on, Peopo! We going to be wate if you don't hurry up!" she yelled into the house.

Nathan laughed. "All right, mermaid," he said, using the nickname he had made up for her after watching "The Little Mermaid" with her one day. **(You can't really make a nickname out of the name Summer, so I took the last part of her name and turned her into MERmaid!) **"We're coming. Go ahead and open the garage door," he said coming up behind her and picking her up so she could push the button. After the garage door had opened completely, Nathan put Summer back down and grabbed Haley's hand. Summer ran towards the car and waited for Nathan to open the door so she could get in, and Nathan helped Haley into the car and helped her put her seatbelt on. After Haley was secure, Nathan scooped Summer up, opened the door and "crash landed" her into her carseat. He buckled her in, and finally got around to the driver's side and buckled himself in. Soon they were off to McCarran Airport.

Because traffic was so backed up with everyone leaving town to go to California, it took them almost an hour to get to the airport, finally pulling into a parking spot at 10:45, the exact same time that the flight was supposed to be pulling in. Haley climbed out of the car while Nathan unbuckled Summer and put her on his shoulders. He knew he didn't have time to drag Summer AND Haley through the airport. He held Haley's hand as he tried to maneuver them through the crowd.

"Nathan, slow down a little bit, honey, I'm still pregnant back here!" Haley said, causing a few passersby to laugh.

Nathan laughed too. "Sorry, babe. I just don't want Luke and Jake to leave because they thought we weren't here."

"I know, but I can't walk that fast. I'm sorry. Oh look," she said, pointing to the monitor with all the arrival and departure times. "Their plane's running about fifteen minutes late, so we have time."

"Oh, OK. Cool," said Nathan. He picked up Summer off his shoulders and set her on the ground, and he and Haley automatically grabbed each of Summer's hands and walked with her in between them.

They found the gate that Lucas and Jake's flight was going to come in on and sat down in the uncomfortable plastic seats. While Nathan pulled Summer into his lap, he noticed Haley rubbing her back with a look of obvious pain on her face. "What's wrong, Haley?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little back pain. It'll go away soon."

Nathan looked at her nervously. "Alright, well let me know if it gets any worse, OK?"

"OK," said Haley. Then she leaned against Nathan and he put one arm around her and the other around Summer, and started to think. 'This is what family is all about. It could be the smallest thing, but when you can hold onto your family, and know that just by you being there, they feel safe… that's the most amazing feeling in the world. I wish Ryan could be here to enjoy this family moment with us, but he will be there for the rest of our life together. Haley is so beautiful. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But I need to take it slow. I know she's still a little uneasy about trusting me, and that's totally understandable. I wonder…'

"Unca Nathan, I hafta go potty," said Summer, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Haley was already standing up, but Nathan reached out and touched her arm. "It's OK, Hales. Stay here and rest. I'll take her. It's just right across the way. We'll be right back."

"OK. Thanks, Nate," said Haley while yawning. After they were gone, Haley leaned back in the seat and was just dozing off when she heard her name being called. She opened her eyes and saw a little girl running at her followed by two big guys, one of them carrying a baby. 'The rest of my family' she thought. She caught Jenny just as the girl jumped into her arms and repositioned the girl to the side of her belly so she could give her a good tight hug. "Hi, Jenny-girl. How are you? Oh, I've missed you so much. Have you been a good girl?" Jenny nodded. "Well, that's good because I have a surprise for you when we get back to my house."

Jenny's eyed widened and she smiled. "What is it?"

Haley laughed. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Jenny shook her head, then stood up from Haley's lap. "No, I guess not. How's my baby cousin doing?"

"She's doing OK. I think she's about ready to come out and meet everybody, though. Maybe this weekend. Wouldn't that be exciting?" Haley said while getting up out of the chair. Just then, Jenny saw Nathan and Summer coming and ran over to greet them. Haley hugged Lucas and Jake, then picked Tyler up out of his carrier. "Lucas, you have got to stop feeding this baby! He is getting too big every time I see him!"

Lucas laughed. "What can I say? He's my boy. He likes to eat!" He took Tyler from Haley's hands and walked towards Nathan, and Haley leaned against Jake.

Jake put his arm around her, and they started to follow everyone else towards the baggage claim: Jenny and Summer leading the way and holding hands, with Lucas and Nathan, who was holding Tyler, telling them where to go and walking in between the girls and Haley and Jake. Haley rubbed her back again, and leaned a little more on Jake.

"So how long have you been having contractions?" asked Jake, keeping his voice down so that Nathan wouldn't hear.

Haley look at Jake like a deer caught in headlights. "What are you talking about? I'm not having contractions."

Jake smirked. "Haley. Please. I have a daughter and a nephew whose births I was present for. I can tell that you're having contractions. So how long have they been going on, and why haven't you told Nathan?"

Haley sighed, knowing that she was caught. "Umm… about two hours, maybe three. And I haven't told Nathan because I don't want him to freak out."

"Well, he's going to freak out more later when he realizes that you were having contractions and didn't tell him," said Jake.

"I know. I'll tell him when we get in the car."

Once all their bags were picked up, they headed outside to wait for Nathan who had gone to get the car. Once everyone was settled: Summer, Jake and Jenny in the back, Lucas and Tyler in the middle, and Haley and Nathan in the front, Haley turned to Nathan.

"Nathan, we need to go pick up Ryan from school."

"Why," asked Nathan, looking worried. "I thought he didn't have minimum day today."

"He doesn't," said Haley, biting her lip. "But I want to pick him up before I go to the hospital. Nate, I'm having contractions."

Nathan's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything, just slammed the car into gear and took off for Ryan's school. About halfway there, Haley, who had been clinging to the door handle for dear life, finally found her voice. "Nathan, honey, you need to slow down. I really don't want to get in a car accident and have this baby on the side of the road."

Nathan slowed down a little, but still made it to the school in record time. He parked the car and he and Jake ran towards the school to get Ryan out of class. Once inside the school, Nathan started to run towards Ryan's class but Jake stopped him. "Nate, we have to sign him out in the office, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Nathan, turning around and walking into the office. "Hi, I need to sign Ryan James out to go home."

"OK," said the secretary, pulling up Ryan's information on the computer. "What's your name?"

"Nathan Scott," Nathan said breathlessly. "I'm his… I'm Nathan."

"Ah, here you are. OK, I just need to know the reason he is leaving, since you didn't sign him up to leave early this morning."

"His au… mom is having a baby and nobody will be able to pick him up once we get to the hospital, so I came to get him now."

"Alright, Mr. Scott. Take this pass to his classroom and give it to the teacher. Have a great day."

"Thanks," said Jake, as Nathan had already run out of the office, then ran to catch up with Nathan outside of Ryan's classroom. "Do you want me to go in so you can catch your breath, man?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though." Then he took a deep breath and walked through the door.

He smiled when he saw that it was a substitute teacher. He was still a little uncomfortable around Ryan's teacher after their first meeting. "Hello, sir. May I help you?" asked the teacher, standing up from behind the desk.

"Uhh… yeah," said Nathan. I need to pick up…" he looked around, then pointed at Ryan. "Ryan James. Here's his pass. Ryan, pack up. We have to go."

"Hold on just one minute sir," said the teacher. She turned to Ryan. "Ryan, do you know this man?"

"Yeah," said Ryan, smiling at the teacher and then at Nathan. "He's my dad."

Nathan's heart swelled and the teacher nodded. "OK. Have a good day, Ryan."

Nathan took Ryan's backpack and they walked out of the room and met up with Jake. They all walked out to the car and Ryan climbed into the middle seat with Lucas and Tyler and Nathan got back behind the wheel. As soon as he, Ryan and Jake had their seatbelts on, he backed out of the parking spot and headed towards the hospital. Haley chose to have the baby at St. Rose De Lima, which was in Henderson, so they still had a while before they would get there.

Nathan put his hand on Haley's stomach and rubbed it. "How are you doing, Hales?"

Haley nodded, pain evident on her face. "I'm OK. It hurts, though. It's like, once I told you, I started to really feel the pain."

"OK, well, we'll be there soon and then in a little while, you're going to have your baby in your arms. Isn't that wonderful?"

Haley nodded again, tears coming to her eyes. "Yeah. I'm so excited. Can I use your cell phone to call Peyton and Brooke? I really want them to be there with me if they can make it."

Nathan handed her his cell phone as Lucas reached forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "Haley, believe me," he said. "Brooke told me that even if she had to hitchhike to the hospital, there was no way she would not be there for you."

"Yeah," said Jake from the back seat. "Peyton said the same thing, but in not quite so many words."

They all laughed, and Haley dialed Brooke's work number. "Las Vegas Sun, this is Brooke Davis."

"Brookie," said Haley. And that was all she had to say.

Brooke gasped. "Is it time? Of course it is. OK, I'm getting my jacket. I'm signing off of my computer. I am walking out the door. How are you? Are you hurting? Did you water break yet?"

"I'm OK, yes it hurts, and no, not yet. Thank you for coming Brooke."

"Haley, it's no problem. I wouldn't miss this for anything. I will meet you there soon. I love you."

Haley smiled. "I love you too, Brooke. You are the best! I will see you soon. I'm going to call Peyton right now."

"OK. Bye," said Brooke, and Haley swore she could hear honking in the background. She dialed the number to the school Peyton worked at.

"Twin Lakes Elementary School. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Can you transfer me to Peyton Sawyer's classroom please?"

"May I ask who's calling please," asked the secretary.

"Just tell her it's Haley."

"OK. Hold on for just one minute, please."

After about thirty seconds of holding, Peyton picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Peyton. It's Haley. Are you busy?" asked Haley, knowing that this was a stupid question.

"Uhh… yeah… I'm kinda right in the middle of a lesson. Why? What's up?" asked Peyton signaling for her class to quiet down.

"I'm in labor, Peyton. We're on our way to the hospital. But if you're busy just come when school's over. I'm sure it's going to be a long wait anyways."

"WHAT?" said Peyton, then saw her class looking at her. "OK, well I'm on my way, Hales. I'll have my teacher's assistant take over for the rest of the day. Are you feeling OK?"

"Well, I feel like I'm in labor," Haley said, and they both laughed as Peyton put on her coat. "But I'm OK. Just excited, mostly.

"Yeah…" said Peyton. "OK, well I'm going to let you go so I can fill my TA in on what to do for the rest of the day."

"OK, Peyton. Just call Nathan, Lucas or Jake's cell phone when you get to the hospital and they'll tell you where we are. Thanks for coming."

"No problem, Hales. Bye!" Peyton hung up the phone, filled her TA in on what was going on, informed her class that she would be back on Monday and to be good, then ran to her car and drove towards the hospital.

After Haley hung up with Peyton, she handed the phone back to Nathan and looked out the window. The car was quiet for a minute, until Summer poked Jake in the arm. "Ow… What's up Summer?"

"I wanna watch Madagascar, Unca Jake."

"Honey, we're going to be at the hospital soon. Then maybe they'll let us watch cartoons there, OK?"

"OK, Unca Jake," Summer said, then sat back and sighed. Jake chuckled quietly, then looked at Haley, who was still in a lot of pain.

Finally they pulled into the hospital and Nathan ran in to get a wheelchair for Haley even though she assured him she was fine. Jake unhooked Summer and Lucas unbuckled Tyler's car seat and they all piled out of the car. After Haley sat down in the wheelchair, Summer wanted to sit on her lap, so Haley pulled her into her lap and they headed to the maternity floor.

No sooner had they reached the elevator that they heard someone yelling across the lobby. "Wait! I'm here!" They all turned around to see Brooke, who was carrying Alison, running across the lobby towards them. She caught up to them and they all piled into the elevator. Brooke let out a deep breath, then looked at everyone in the elevator. "Hello Broody. Hotshot. Tutormom. Daddy-O. Baby. Genius. Jen. Ty," she said nodding at them all as she said their nicknames."

"Hello Brooke Auntie Brooke Tigger Cheery" they all said at the same time using some of their own names for her.

She smiled at reached out for Haley's hand, who took it gratefully. "How are you doing, Hales? You don't look so hot."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, well. I didn't think I would go into labor today, so I didn't wear my 'pretty labor clothes,'" she said, then paused. "Which probably would have been a good thing, because I think my water just broke."

All of the guys made faces and took a small step back, while Brooke laughed at them. "OK, Nathan, take Summer so she doesn't get all wet." The elevator doors opened. Jake, Jenny, go tell someone that Haley's water broke in the elevator. They're going to have to get this cleaned up. Lucas, take Tyler and go ahead of us to find a nurse that can tell us where Haley needs to go. Oh, and take Ali and Ryan with you." Lucas picked up Tyler's car seat and took Ali's hand and the four of them walked out of the elevator and turned towards the help desk. "OK, Tutormom. You ready?" Haley held Nathan's hand and nodded. Brooke pushed the wheelchair through the door and they made their way down the hallway.

Summer looked down at Haley and started to cry. "Summer, what's wrong?" asked Haley.

"Why you crying? Are you hurt? I no want to see you cry." Haley let even more tears come down her face at those words.

"Oh, honey. I'm crying because I'm happy. My baby's going to come out of my belly today and you will be able to say hi to him or her and tell them that you are their big sister."

"I will?" asked Summer, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Uh-huh." She opened her mouth to tell Summer something else, but a nurse came up to them.

"Haley James?"

"Yes, that's me," said Haley and the nurse smiled.

"OK, well we're going to have you in room number twenty-two. If you'll follow me, I will show you where that is." She looked at the group around Haley as Lucas, Tyler, Alison and Ryan joined them. "And I'll bring a few extra chairs." They all laughed and followed the nurse down the hall and into room 22.

Brooke and Nathan helped Haley into the bed while the nurse started turning on the machines and hooking them up to Haley. "OK, well, I'm Dana and I'm going to be your nurse, and I know that you're Haley, but I don't know who everyone else is." She looked at Nathan. "I'm assuming you're Daddy."

Nathan was about to say no, but Haley interrupted him. "Yes, he's the baby's father." She looked at Nathan and saw his eyes fill with tears as he nodded. Haley smiled, then turned back to Dana. "His name is Nathan. This is Brooke, one of my best friends, and Lucas, Nathan's brother. That's his baby boy, Tyler, and Brooke's daughter, Alison, with the brown hair. And the other two are my son Ryan and my daughter Summer. We're also waiting for two of our other friends, Jake and Peyton, and Jake's daughter Jenny."

"Wow," said Dana. "OK, let me see if I've got this straight. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Tyler, Alison, Summer and Ryan. And we're waiting no Jake, Peyton and Jenny."

Haley nodded.

"You're not waiting for us anymore," said Peyton, coming through the door holding Jenny's hand and followed by Jake.

"Peyton!" exclaimed Brooke and Haley while hugging their friend.

Dana waited until everyone had said hello. "OK, so Peyton, Jake and Jenny are here. It's nice to meet everyone. But right now I need to check how far dilated Haley is, so everyone who does not want to be present show probably leave now." Everyone left except for Nathan, Peyton and Brooke, and Dana checked Haley. "OK, Haley. You're about five centimeters. You're halfway there. I'm going to call someone up here to take some blood and get you started on an IV. And the doctor should be here soon." Haley nodded and Dana let everybody in before leaving. Haley looked at the clock on the wall: 1:43 PM.

It was now 8:17 PM. Summer, Alison, and Tyler were all asleep, and Ryan and Jenny were on their way when the doctor came in to check Haley. She had been progressing very slowly once she got past 7 centimeters, and they were hoping this time was it. Lucas and Jake had long ago stopped leaving the room and now just occupied themselves and the kids during the process. The doctor put on his gloves and checked Haley, then stood up with a smile on his face. "Congratulations, Haley. You are fully dilated. I'm going to call some nurses up here, and within hopefully the next half-hour you will be having the baby. Anyone who is staying in here during the delivery needs to go scrub up down the hall." With that, he left to make the calls.

Haley was crying and so were Brooke and Peyton. Everybody hugged Haley and then Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas carried the kids into the waiting room so they would have somewhere to lay during the delivery. Then Lucas and Jake hugged Peyton, Brooke and Nathan and the three went to scrub up.

Haley, meanwhile, was enjoying the moment of silence. Her friends had been driving her a little bit crazy. She was happy they were all here, but they kept asking her if she was OK every five minutes, and she hated it. So she just sighed, and put her hand on her belly. "Hello, my precious angel. Pretty soon you're going to be out here in the real world, and at first you probably won't be too happy about it, but believe me. I will be. I'm so excited to finally meet you. You have become so important to me over the last nine months. And I hope you're OK with me saying Nathan is your daddy. I really want him to be. He is so good with your brother and sister, Ryan and Summer. You know them. They talk to you a lot. So, I hope you grow up happy with your family, because in the end, family is all you have, and I'm going to try to make yours the best one possible. I love you, sweetheart."

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes as two or three nurses, the doctor, Nathan, Brooke and Peyton walked into the room. They got everything set up where it needed to be, and it was decided that Nathan and Peyton would stay by Haley's head and Brooke would hold one of her legs until right before the baby was born, and then Brooke and Nathan would switch places. Haley glanced at the clock again and it read 8:39 PM.

"OK, Haley, whenever you have the urge, just start pushing. This is all up to you and the baby right now," the doctor said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"OK," said Haley. "I feel like pushing."

"Push, then."

Haley pushed as hard as she could and let out some frustrated exertion groans until she couldn't push anymore and collapsed back on the bed.

"Very good push, Haley! You are doing awesome already! Let's see if we can get another one out of you."

After 15 minutes of pushing, the doctor announced that the baby was crowning. **(That's when you can see the baby's head.) **Nathan and Brooke switched places after Nathan gave Haley a quick kiss, and Haley gave another big push, and at 8:55 PM, she felt immediate relief. The baby was out, and after its nose and mouth were suctioned, it let out a loud wail. Brooke, Peyton, Nathan and Haley were all crying. "Congratulations, Haley," said the doctor. "You have a…"

"Wait!" said Haley. "I want Nathan to tell me."

"It's a girl, Haley. A beautiful little girl," Nathan said, not even caring anymore that he was crying. He hugged and kissed Haley, then walked back towards the baby.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Dad?" asked the doctor.

Nathan nodded, in awe of this tiny little thing that was, in a way, his daughter.

After the baby had been cleaned up and weighed, 8 pounds 4 ounces, Brooke and Peyton stayed with Haley as the doctors and nurses cleaned Haley up while Nathan went with the baby to the nursery so she could get her shots and things like that. He knocked on the window that separated the nursery from the waiting room and Lucas and Jake looked up, saw it was Nathan and rushed towards the window. Nathan pointed at the baby, and Lucas and Jake immediately turned into little girls, waving and smiling at the baby. Ryan and Jenny stood on the chairs under the window and started waving at her, too.

Meanwhile back in room number 22, the doctors and nurses had left after Haley had been cleaned up and now it was just the three girls sitting on the bed together, Brooke and Peyton each holding one of Haley's hands. "A girl, Hales. A little girl that you can dress up in cute clothes and curl her hair and put her in dance class and everything," said Brooke, still wiping at the tears in her eyes.

Haley was smiling, laughing and crying all at the same time. "I know. Can you believe it? I really thought it was going to be a boy and that me and Summer were going to be outnumbered at home." They all laughed.

"So," said Peyton. "Do you have a name picked out?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, but I'm going to wait until everyone is in here before I announce it. I want Nathan, at least, to hear at the same time as everyone else."

Brooke and Peyton left shortly after to go find everybody else, and Haley was left alone again. She sighed and lay back in the bed and closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep all night for a while, so she might as well get some sleep now.

Half an hour later, after Brooke and Peyton had gone down to the gift shop and bought balloons, flowers, stuffed animals, cards, chocolate and all kids of other treats, they headed back upstairs. They met everyone in the hallway following the baby, being pushed by Nathan, back to Haley's room. Nathan opened the door, then looked inside. He turned around, put a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet, then wheeled the baby in, and everyone else quietly filed inside. Haley was asleep looking incredibly comfortable and they didn't want to wake her up. So they all sat down: Brooke and Lucas on one chair with Ali and Tyler on their laps, Peyton and Jake in another with Summer in their laps and Jenny on the floor beside them playing cards with Ryan who was also on the floor, and Nathan holding the baby, sitting in a chair right next to the bed.

They all sat in silence until the baby started to fuss. Nathan tried to calm her down, but she just gained momentum and started crying. Haley's eyes popped open and she sat up, looking at everyone around her, then at her baby crying in Nathan's arms. She reached her hands out and held her daughter for the first time, who instantly stopped crying and snuggled into Haley's arms. Haley looked around at her friends and family all smiling at her. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

Nathan sat down on the bed with her and put his arm around her. "Well, you looked so peaceful and we all knew that you were tired, so we just wanted to let you sleep."

Haley smiled and leaned against Nathan staring down at the little life that she, no they, were now responsible for, and couldn't believe her luck. She was the happiest she had been in a long time.

Brooke finally spoke up. "OK, Haley. We're all here. Can you tell us her name now," she whined, then smiled at Haley.

Haley took a deep breath. "OK, I would like to you all meet Jaymie Nicole… Scott," Haley said biting her lip and looking at Nathan.

Nathan looked down at her, surprised. "Haley, are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure. If it's OK with you, that is," she said, tears stinging her eyes yet again.

"Yeah… It's OK with me," said Nathan, holding back his own tears. All the other adults in the room were already crying. Everyone took their turn saying hello to little Jaymie, and then it was decided that Ryan and Summer would stay at Peyton's house tonight, since Brooke already had a full house and Nathan was going to stay at the hospital with Haley and Jaymie. Once everybody left, a nurse came in and taught Haley how to breastfeed, then left again. Nathan and Haley laid back on the bed and watched Jaymie eat for the first time. "She's so amazing, Hales. She's got your hair, and your nose, and your mouth."

Haley smiled and leaned against Nathan. "Yeah, and I think she's got your eyes." Nathan smiled back at her, and after Jaymie was asleep and Nathan put her in the bed, they both fell asleep, Nathan holding Haley as close as he could and vowing to never let her go.

It was now Sunday, and with a clean bill of health for both Jaymie and Haley, the doctor told them they could go home. Lucas and Brooke had dropped Nathan's car back off at the hospital when they had come to see them yesterday, and Summer had met her little sister for the first time. Now, Nathan, Ryan and Summer were all standing in the room as Haley put Jaymie in her car seat and buckled it. Then she picked up the car seat and handed it to Nathan. She had to ride down in the wheelchair, so Nathan would have to carry the baby while a nurse pushed Haley.

"Can I ride on your lap," asked Summer and Haley smiled.

"No, honey, not this time because I'm a little sore, but you and Ryan can hold my hands while we go downstairs to the car. How about that?" Summer and Ryan nodded and each of them held Haley's hands as they made their way downstairs and to the car. Nathan buckled Jaymie into the middle seat while Summer and Ryan crawled into the back seat and then Nathan buckled Summer in. He and the nurse helped Haley get in the car and then he ran around to the driver's side and drove home.

On the way, Summer decided to ask a question that had been bugging her for quite some time. "Aunt Hawey, is Jaymie going to caw you Mommy?"

Haley nodded. "Yes, she is."

"And she is going to call Unca Nathan Daddy, right?"

"Yes…" said Haley wondering where this question was leading.

"So, if she's my and Ryan's sister, then it's okay if we caw you Mommy and Daddy, too, right?"

"Of course, honey," said Haley, a little that thanks to Taylor's stupidity, and three-year-old was now contemplating her parentage. "You can call us Mommy and Daddy if you want to. Ryan can, too."

She smiled at them and looked up at Nathan, who had a huge grin on his face.

They got home and got everyone settled. Nathan had put together a crib and bassinet in his and Haley's room and they were also setting up a nursery in the room that used to be the office/computer room/guest room. Nobody said anything, but they were all dreading 2 days from now, because Nathan had to leave to go back to Minnesota.

Those two days were spent with Haley and Nathan spending as much time together as possible and being visited by Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Lucas and the kids. They had all fallen in love with Jaymie and the kids were surprisingly gentle and loving with her. They all drove to the airport together, since the guys were all flying back on the same plane, and their were hugs and kisses given to everyone within the group. There were also announcements handed out.

Both Brooke and Peyton were thinking of moving to Minnesota. Everyone was a little surprised at first, but then they figured that it made sense. Peyton was madly in love with Jake and Jenny, and Brooke was in love with Lucas and wanted to be there for him and Tyler, whose first birthday was only 2 months away. They all made plans for his party and all the girls said they would be there. Then there were tears shed and finally the guys walked onto the plane, all wishing that they didn't have to leave.

It was now a week later and Haley was sitting, once again in an uncomfortable plastic orange chair, this time with a phone resting between her ear and shoulder, and the other pulling Jaymie out of her stroller. (**Ryan was at school at Summer was at Brooke's, who was already packing to move to Minnesota. Her and Lucas had been talking, and decided that they couldn't be without each other, so she quit her job and they were leaving in two weeks.) ** Haley waited for the person on the other end of the phone to pick up, and when they did, she opened her eyes and sighed. "Hello, Chris."

**Author's Note: Yay! A cliffhanger. But don't get really freaked out or anything. This is not going to be a really big part of the story, I just wanted it in here so Haley can have some closure and move on with her life. Brooke WILL be moving to Minnesota, and the next chapter will probably be set after that. I am not sure yet what I'm going to do with Peyton yet. I have a plan for Haley and the kids, but that won't come into effect until a couple chapters down the road… **

**Well, hope you liked it! Review, please! I wanna get lots and lots of reviews! They make me feel all warm inside! Okay, I'm going because my fingers are hurting! 17 pages! You guys better like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Nathan, Lucas and Jake are professional basketball players for the Minnesota Timberwolves. The girls live in Las Vegas. Haley is a waitress, Brooke is a journalist and Peyton is a teacher. They are all in their early 20's and have never met. Oh, and Haley lives with her sister and brother-in-law, Taylor and Derek, and her niece and nephew (who she has custody of). She is also 5 months pregnant. Brooke has a 2-year old daughter, while Peyton doesn't have any kids. Neither does Nathan. Jake has Jenny, and Lucas has a 6-month old son.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world**

**Author's Note: OK, it's June 20th. Exactly 2 months after Jaymie was born and Tyler's first birthday is in 4 days. Ryan and Jenny are out of school for the summer: Ryan is going into 5th grade and Jenny is going into 2nd. Brooke has been living in Apple Valley, Minnesota with Lucas, Alison and Tyler. Nathan and Jake both live within two blocks of them. Peyton is moving to Minnesota soon to live with Jake and Jenny. Haley has decided not to go back to Denny's, but is still working at the daycare three nights a week. She hired a babysitter to watch the kids until she got home on those nights. Everyone is either already in Minnesota or is on their way for Tyler's birthday party. **

"Mom, I am so incredibly bored! How much longer are we going to be in this car," asked Ryan who was sitting in the back seat stretched out across the whole seat. Summer and Jaymie were in the middle seat. **(Nathan had left his Tahoe when he went back to Minnesota because Haley would need more room than just the little car to take all three kids around with her.)**

"Ry, we've only been in the car for…" she looked at her watch. "Forty-five minutes. Why don't you start reading the book that you have to read before school starts next year?"

"Alright," said Ryan with a huge sigh as he pulled the book out of his backpack.

Haley knew that driving from Vegas to Apple Valley was probably not the best idea, but she also did not want to take three young children on an airplane by herself. And, she did not think that Jaymie was old enough to be going on a plane. 1,048 miles was a long way, but she planned on them stopping in Salt Lake City, Utah today. Tomorrow they were going to stop in Cheyenne, Wyoming, and the last day they were stopping in Des Moines, Iowa before finally getting to Minnesota on Tyler's birthday.

"Hey, think of it this way, Ryan. We're almost done driving today. And tomorrow, before we leave, we can all go swimming in the pool at the hotel for a little while, OK? And we can have pizza for dinner tonight. How does that sound?" asked Haley, while looking in the rearview mirror at Summer and Jaymie, who were sleeping, and finally at Ryan to see if he was listening to her.

He got a big grin on his face. "Yeah, I guess that will be OK," he said.

"Good," said Haley smiling at him. "Do you want to come up here and you can read your book to me? That usually helps it go by faster."

"Maybe in a little while. I'm comfortable back here."

After an hour of reading, Ryan put his book away and climbed towards the front of the car, bending to kiss Summer and Jaymie on their foreheads. Haley smiled at him as he sat down next to her and put his seatbelt on. "Next time, tell me that you're moving so I can pull the car over, OK?"

Ryan nodded and laughed. "OK, Mom." Then he looked at her quietly for a couple minutes.

Haley looked over at him and saw him staring. "What's up kiddo?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Uhh… sure…" said Haley glancing at him with her eyebrows raised.

"How come Mom and Dad left and let you adopt us? And how come we didn't have to go to court to get adopted? When Joey from my class got adopted, he had to go to court and wear a suit. He told me."

Haley sighed. She knew these questions would eventually come. She thought for a minute, trying to think of how best to explain the situation, then decided just to tell him the straight truth. "Well, your Mom and Dad left because they didn't want to be your mom and dad anymore. It's not that they didn't love you or your sister, you were just too much responsibility for them. They wanted to be on their own and just have fun. And they knew that I would be able to take care of you because I love you so much and have thought of you and your sister as my own since the day you were born." She took a deep breath before continuing. "And the reason you didn't go to court is because I haven't adopted you guys completely yet. I guess, one part of me was hoping your parents would realize what they were doing and would come back and you could all be happy together. And the other half of me wants to wait until me and Nathan, or Dad as you call him now, are married, because then I can change yours and Summer's last names to Scott. Can you understand where I'm coming from with that?"

Ryan was quiet for a little while, then nodded. "Yeah, I think I understand. That's pretty nice of you, Mom. Can I ask you one more question?"

"Shoot. I'm ready for anything now," said Haley.

"What happened to Jaymie's other dad? Chris?"

Haley closed her eyes for a second, then stared straight ahead at the road, thinking of the day almost two months ago that she had gone to see the man who had ruined, and yet greatly improved, her life.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hello, Chris," said Haley, staring at the man in the orange jumpsuit on the other side of the glass. _

"_Hi, beautiful," he said with an evil grin on his face. "You just couldn't stand to be away from me, could you?"_

"_Well, to tell you the truth, you make me sick… But the reason I came here is to thank you."_

_Chris looked at her, surprised. "For what!" he asked._

"_You know, right after they put you in jail and I found out I was pregnant, I thought my life was over. I was going to give birth to my rapist's baby. I wasn't even sure if I was going to keep it. And then I thought, well, maybe this is a blessing. It may not seem like it at the time, but this could be a good thing. So I didn't abort my pregnancy. Then, when I was about five months, I met the most wonderful man I will ever meet. I'm going to marry him someday. And if you hadn't done what you did to me, I wouldn't have known I had the strength to try and have something with him." She looked down at the baby she was holding in her arms, then lifted her up so Chris could see her. "I also wanted to let you see your daughter. This one and only time. You will never see her again after today, unless she chooses when she's old enough. I will hate you for the rest of my life for the hell you put me through, Chris, but I couldn't imagine never being able to see my daughter. So, here you go. Take a good look, because I'm leaving, and I won't be back."_

_The whole time she had been talking, Chris had been staring at her daughter, his daughter with his mouth open. He finally found his voice. "What's her name?"_

"_Her name is Jaymie Nicole," said Haley, a little taken aback by how he had softened by looking at her. _

_Chris stared at her for another second, then looked back at Haley with his cocky smirk back on his face. "Well, what's her last name? Tell me you named her after me to remind you of all the hard times you went through to have her."_

"_No, you smug son-of-a-bitch. I did not name her after you. I don't want to be reminded of you. I don't want to be reminded of how you attacked me in the parking lot at my job after I had left work just because you are a sore loser and couldn't handle me breaking up with you. You know what, Chris. I hope you stay in this rotting jail until the day you die. I would like to say that I hope the devil himself comes up and drags you kicking and screaming into the fires of Hell, but I'm not exactly convinced that you aren't the devil. So have a nice life in prison, asshole. And I hope you enjoy being some big, biker guy named Bubba's little bitch. It's more than you deserve." And with that, she slammed down the phone, put Jaymie in her stroller, and left the prison._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh, honey," Haley said, putting her hand over Ryan's. "I don't think I'm quite ready to tell you about that yet. Just know this. He was a very bad man, and Nathan is Jaymie's only daddy now. He will take care of her, just like you, me, and Summer will."

Ryan looked at his sisters in the backseat and then looked back at Haley and nodded. "That's right. I will take care of them. Because I'm their big brother. And that's what big brothers do."

Haley nodded, happy that Ryan would say that. Her older brothers had always told her they would protect her. She didn't even know where they were now. 'God, when did my family get so screwed up?' she thought to herself.

Peyton took the headphones off of her ears for the seventh time since the plane ride had started. This was the most bored she had ever been in her entire life. Of course, the first three times had been the stewardess… flight attendant, whatever they were supposed to be called, asking her if she wanted something to drink. After Peyton said no a little louder the final time, the lady finally left her alone. Peyton hated flying. It made her nervous. She also got incredibly bored. She wished that she would have just driven with Haley, but it would have taken forever to get to Minnesota, and she wanted to see Jake and Jenny so badly. She had talked to Jenny on the phone last night and had practically started bawling when Jenny talked about how much she missed Peyton and when was she gonna come home, and how before summer break started, some kid made fun of her because her mom never picked her up from school. Through her tears, Peyton had told her to beat the crap out of the little girl and that starting next year she would be there to pick up Jenny from school everyday if that's what she wanted.

Peyton was brought out of reverie by someone tapping her on the shoulder. She sighed. "Lady, I think I already told you. I don't want anything to freakin' drink! I'm fine," she said looking up at someone who was a DEFINITELY not the flight attendant.

"I was just wondering if this seat was taken. Actually these two seats."

"Jake? Jenny? What are you guys doing here?"

Brooke rolled over in bed with her eyes still closed and snuggled closer to Lucas. Just then she heard crying coming from one of the kids' rooms. "Broody, your kids are awake," she said, going deeper under the covers.

"No way, Cheery," said Lucas. "Before ten, they're your kids."

Brooke scoffed. "That is so not fair." She stood up out of bed and put on her robe and slippers. Then, as she left the room to go down the hall, she stopped at the end of the bed and ripped the blanket off the bed, then ran from the room.

"Oh, Cheery. You are so paying for that!" yelled Lucas, getting out of bed and chasing after her.

"Aaaah!" Brooke yelled, running into Tyler's room and shutting the door. She picked up the boy and cuddled him. "Shh… it's OK, Ty. I'm here. But right now, you have to protect me from your daddy!" Just as she said that, the door opened, and Brooke put Tyler, who was giggling, in front of her. But Lucas didn't come in. She waited and waited, but he never showed up. She inched slowly to the door. "Lucas? Where are you?"

Just then Lucas jumped in front of the door with a smile on his face and grabbed Tyler from Brooke's arms. Brooke screamed and jumped about twenty feet off the ground, while Lucas just laughed and hugged Tyler. "You scared the crap out of me, Broody."

"I know, honey," he said, they were both cracking up at each other. "That's what I do best. Go get Ali and I'll meet you in the kitchen." They kissed and then Lucas walked down the hall while Brooke walked into Ali's room to wake up her daughter.

When she got there, though, Ali was already awake. "Hey, baby. How long have you been awake?" she asked her daughter, who was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes.

"Evo since you and Daddy wew wunning fwough the house like mad people," said Ali, pouting.

"Aww… I'm sorry princess. Did we interrupt your beauty sleep?" Ali nodded. "Well, you know what makes up for beauty sleep? A nice batch of Daddy's chocolate chips pancakes and… a tickle or two!" she yelled jumping on Alison's bed and tickling her.

"No, mommy, no!" Ali yelled, giggling. "Daddy, Tylo! Help me!"

Lucas heard the commotion and laughed before walking down the hall. Right before he got to Ali's room, he put Tyler down to walk behind him and ran into the room jumping around. Then he put his fists on his hips in a superhero pose and smiled a big smile. "Superhero Daddy to the rescue! I heard my little princess was in trouble!"

"Yes, Daddy," said Alison, who was still being tickled by Brooke. "Mommy won't stop tickling me."

"I see… We'll have to fix that." He walked over to the bed and picked Brooke up and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on. We'll put this silly mommy in tickling prison and then have breakfast without her," he said, turning and carrying Brooke out of the room.

"Oh no! Not tickling prison! I promise I'll never tickle again!" yelled Brooke down the hall. She knew exactly where Lucas was taking her. She saw Ali come out and hold Tyler's hand and they walked into the kitchen. "OK, Lucas. This is far enough. Put me down now."

"I don't think so, you evil fiend," said Lucas, smacking her butt playfully. "You are going to jail!" He turned around to make sure the kids were following him, then walked into the garage and unlocked the car doors. He opened one of the doors and sat Brooke down in the seat. "Have a good time in jail, buster," he said, closing and "locking" the doors. Brooke hit the window and pretended to shout stuff. Ali and Tyler were both laughing as Lucas walked over and knelt down next to them. "What do you think, Princess? Has she been in there long enough?" Ali nodded and Lucas let Brooke out of the car.

Brooke jumped out and kissed the ground, then ran over to Ali and Tyler, picking them up and setting one of them on each leg. "My babies," she said kissing them all over. "I've missed you so much! I love you and I love you and I love you!"

Pretty soon, everything was calmed down in the Scott/Davis household. Alison had "gone potty" and gotten dressed with help from Lucas and Brooke had changed Tyler. They all met back in the kitchen and had chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and cherries. They didn't usually have this unhealthy of a breakfast, but Lucas didn't have a game or practice today, so they were spoiling their kids. After breakfast, socks, shoes and coats were applied and the parents got dressed for a trip to the Build-A-Bear Workshop and then to the park. Once the kids were buckled into their car seats, Brooke and Lucas climbed into the front of the black Hummer and held hands all the way to the store.

Jake and Jenny sat down next to Peyton after giving her big hugs. "What are you doing here," asked Peyton again.

"Well," said Jake, "since this is your last trip to Minnesota before you move there, we figured you might want a little company. Turns out that we were right."

"I'm so glad you guys are here. I was just thinking about how bored I was."

Jenny laughed. "I was bored in the airport waiting for the plane to get here. Daddy kept telling me that I was gonna see you soon, and I was so excited."

"Oh, honey, I'm excited to see you too," said Peyton hugging the girl closer to her. She looked at Jake with tears in her eyes, and he reached for her hand. Peyton and Jenny soon switched places, and the rest of the trip was spent talking and laughing with Jake and Peyton holding hands the whole time.

It was a little after 7:00 AM on day two of the cross-country adventure for Haley and the kids. Haley had just been woken up by Jaymie and pulled her out of her playpen and into bed with her so she could feed her. After Jaymie was finished eating, she woke up Summer and Tyler and told them to put on their swimsuits so they could go swimming before they left. They were staying at the Residence Inn by Marriott is Salt Lake City, which had a nice pool. Haley put on her bathing suit and Jaymie's, then lathered sunscreen over all four of them. She also grabbed the hat she had bought for Jaymie.

They went downstairs and ate breakfast, then went into the pool. Both Summer and Ryan were incredible swimmers. They had been taking swimming lessons since they were a year old, so even though Haley kept an eye on them, she knew they were OK. She sat on the steps and played in the water with Jaymie, who she was holding in her lap.

After a couple of hours, Haley decided that it was time to leave, so they all went upstairs and changed, and then made their way down to the front office to check out. She told Ryan and Summer to sit down in the chairs and not to move until she was done, and then she carried Jaymie over to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the receptionist, smiling at her.

"Yes, I need to check out of my room. Here's my key," said Haley handing the lady her key. She turned around to make sure Ryan and Summer were still there, and they were. The receptionist started the check-out process, and Haley repositioned Jaymie, who was falling off her hip. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see a woman who looked kind-of familiar, but she couldn't figure out from where. "Can I help you?"

"Forgive me for bothering you, but your baby is so adorable. How old is she?" asked the woman.

"Well, thank you," said Haley, smiling at Jaymie. "She's two months old."

"What's her name," asked the woman, reaching out and holding Jaymie's little hand.

"Uhh… Jaymie," said Haley wondering who this woman was and why she was getting a funny feeling in her gut. She turned to check on Ryan and Summer again and breathed a sigh of relief that they were still there. She looked at the receptionist to see if she was done, but she was still typing away.

"Do you mind if I hold her?"

Haley turned back to the woman. She had been lost in her own world of panic. "What?"

"Do you mind if I hold her?" asked the woman again.

"Umm… I don't really know if I'm comfortable with that. I mean, I don't even know you."

"Oh, Haley…" said the woman. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me. Now let me hold my granddaughter."

Then it occurred to Haley who this woman was. "You're Chris' mom. Oh my God… No. Leave me and my family alone." She turned to the receptionist. "You need to hurry this up, lady."

The receptionist handed her the bill. "I'm all done. Have a nice day and come back soon…" she said, but Haley was already gone, running towards Ryan and Summer.

"Let's go. Get up, now," Haley said to the kids, pulling Ryan up and grabbing Summer's hand and running to the car. She opened it and picked up Summer and put her in. "Ryan, buckle your sister in, then get in the front seat and put your seatbelt on."

"What's going on, Mom?" asked Ryan confused.

Haley turned around and saw Chris' mother walking out the door straight towards them. "I'll tell you in a minute. Please, baby, just do this." She hooked Jaymie into her car seat, then shut the door and locked it, but not before pulling something out from under the back seat of the car. She turned around and put the knife in front of her leg so the kids couldn't see it, but Chris' mother could. "Lady, I swear to God. You stay away from my family, or I will stab you to death right here in the middle of the day. How did you find me?"

Chris' mother scoffed. "Please. After you came and saw Chris at the prison, he told me and so I went over to your house and I've been following you ever since, waiting for the right moment to have a talk with you. I'm not very happy with you, Haley. You see, you sent my son to jail for something he didn't do. Now, either you find a way to get him out, or one night, you're going to go to sleep and you'll wake up and your baby will be gone and you will never see her again."

"Don't you threaten me, you stupid old broad. You don't understand the maternal instincts I have when it comes to my kids. And you better believe that if you make any attempt to follow us to where we're going, not only will MY baby's REAL father kill you, I will go to the police and have you arrested and thrown in jail right next to your precious, rapist son." With that, she turned and pushed the unlock button on the remote just one time, so only the driver's door unlocked. She looked at Ryan and said, "Ryan, do not open your door or any other door. Do you understand me?" He nodded and she walked around and got in the driver's side of the car, then relocked the door and started the car. The tires screeched as she took off down the road.

She drove for about twenty miles making sure they weren't followed before pulling off the road and starting to cry hysterically. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mom? Are you… okay?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I just got scared for you and your sisters back there." She turned around and unbuckled Summer and pulled her into her lap. "You guys need to know something. You both saw that woman back there, right?" They both nodded. "Well, you need to remember her. She is a very bad woman and she is not to come near either of you, or your sister or anyone else in our family. If she does, you need to tell me, or Daddy, or Aunt Brooke or Aunt Peyton or Uncle Lucas or Uncle Jake, OK? And if she comes to your school, you need to tell the teacher. Don't be afraid that she'll do anything to you, though. Mommy and Daddy won't let anyone hurt you." The kids both nodded to show they understood, then Haley pulled Ryan into her lap, too, and hugged them both for a long time. Finally, she let them go. "Now, what do you say we finish our road trip, huh? You guys wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" they both said at the same time. "Let's watch Oliver and Company," said Ryan and after helping Summer get into her seat, he crawled into the back as Haley put Oliver and Company into the DVD player. For the next two hours, Haley, Ryan and Summer just sang along to Oliver and "had street-sidewalk fare" without a worry.

After spending two hours and nearly three-hundred dollars at the Build-A-Bear workshop, Brooke, Lucas and the kids finally left and went to the park. Lucas had helped Tyler pick out a brown teddy bear that was soft and cuddly, and they had dressed it in a Timberwolves uniform. Alison had picked out a white pony and she got all kinds of ribbons and bows for its hair and a saddle and bridle and stable to go with it. After lots of begging and whining, Lucas had let Brooke pick out a really cute looking puppy. She dressed it in a skirt, tank top, and roller blades.

While Alison went to play in the sandbox, Lucas and Brooke sat at the very edge and played in the sand with Tyler. Brooke turned to Lucas, finally having a moment away from her daughter and asked a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Lucas, have you ever cheated on a girlfriend in the past?"

Lucas looked up at her surprised. "Whoa. Where did that come from?"

"I just need to know. Ali's dad cheated on me while I was still pregnant with her and I just don't want that to ever happen to me again."

Lucas put an arm around her shoulder. "No, honey. I have never cheated on anyone and I don't intend to start now. You have nothing to worry about… So do you want to tell me about what happened?"

Brooke smiled as she began to tell Lucas the story of the night she caught Alison's father, Danny, cheating on her and what she did about it.

**FLASHBACK**

_Haley, Peyton and a 7-months pregnant Brooke hurried across the parking lot towards the red SUV parked in the middle. They kept glancing towards the door of the pool hall to make sure nobody was coming out. When they finally got to the car, they all couldn't stop laughing. They had peeked into the bar and seen Danny sucking up to this girl, and that was when Brooke decided what they were going to do…_

_Right now, he's probably slow-dancing with some_

_bleach-blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky._

_Right now, he's probably buying her _

_some fruity little drink cuz she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo… But he don't know…_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up 4-wheel-drive._

_They all pulled their keys out of their pockets and began to drag them across the metal. SSSCCCRRREEECCCHHH "AAAHH," they all screamed, but laughed and continued until the whole car was scratched up, then Brooke took her key that she had for the car and opened the door. _

_Carved my name into his leather seats…_

_She climbed up into one of the seat and took out her swiss army knife, and scratched and carved "Brooke" and "Cheater and all kinds of things all over the seats in his car. 'Oh, he is going to be ssoooooo pissed!' she thought. After she was done, she climbed out of the car and walked around to the back._

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_She opened the back, and grabbed one of the bats that he had in his backseat from when he played ball with his buddies earlier. Haley and Peyton saw what she was doing, and started laughing even harder. They knew Brooke was hurting, and this was Brooke's way of dealing with pain. Later, she'd want to talk but now, she just wanted revenge, and they thought it was hilarious. Brooke swung the bat about five times on each headlight, making sure they were good and smashed._

_Slashed a hole in all four tires…_

_Brooke took her Swiss Army knife, and went around to all four of the tires, slashing a giant, unfixable hole in them. Finally, she put away her knife, stood up and walked back to where Haley and Peyton were standing to admire their work. Then they all looked at each other and started laughing. Peyton and Haley took off across the parking lot, but Brooke stopped for a second, turned around and looked at the car. Before turning around and following her friends, she looked through the window and saw Danny making out with the girl. She smiled to herself and looked at the car…_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

**END FLASHBACK**

Lucas laughed as Brooke finished. "Wow, Cheery. I never knew you were so… I don't even know what, but it's funny… I'm sure he was pretty pissed, huh?"

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, he screamed at me all the way up into Peyton's 5th floor apartment cuz I wouldn't let him up. It was something else. He broke my heart, though. As much fun as the revenge was, he ripped me to pieces. And I've had trouble trusting people ever since. Except for you. For some reason, I trust you with my heart and soul."

"Well, that's good. I don't ever plan to give you any reason not to trust me. I love you."

Brooke stared at him for a minute. "I love you, too, Lucas," she said. They kissed and stared into each other's eyes for a minute, then Brooke picked up Tyler and they went to play on the swings with Ali. Lucas pushed Ali and Brooke sat in the one next to her with Tyler on her lap.

Another mom who was there pushing her child looked over at them and smiled. "You guys make the cutest family. Your kids are beautiful."

"Thank you," said Brooke and Lucas, smiling at her and each other. After another hour or so of playing, Ali and Tyler were both getting tired, so everyone went home and took a nap.

Peyton, Jake and Jenny got off the plane and after grabbing her bags off the baggage claim, they walked to Jake's car and climbed in. They decided that they would stop by Brooke and Lucas' for a while, then swing by Nathan's on the way home. When they got to Brooke and Lucas' house, though, no one answered the door, so they figured they were either asleep, or just didn't want to answer the door, so they drove over to Nathan's.

Nathan was talking to Haley on the phone, and she had just told him all about Chris' mom, and that she had called the police as soon as she got to the hotel that they were staying at that night.

"Haley, do you want me to drive out there and meet you guys? I don't have a problem with that," said Nathan, worried about Haley and the kids.

"Nah, I think we'll be OK. The cops said they were going to send someone over here to stand guard tonight and if they see her, they will arrest her. And plus, I'm not as freaked out as I was before. For some reason, I have this feeling in my gut that she's not going to follow us."

"Alright, but just so you know, I want to be there with you, to protect you and the kids."

Haley smiled to herself and sighed, "I know, Nathan. And you will be soon enough. I've been thinking about our plan, though."

"Oh yeah," asked Nathan, curious and kind-of nervous. He didn't know if this was going to be good or bad.

"Yeah. I think we should move it ahead a year," said Haley, holding her breath to see what Nathan had to say.

"But, I thought you wanted to wait until Ryan graduated from 5th grade," he said.

"Well, there's lots of good elementary schools up there, and I don't want to be away from you, and I know the kids miss you. We still have plenty of time to think about it, but I just wanted to throw that out there."

"Haley, I would be ecstatic if you and the kids moved up here tomorrow," he exclaimed. "I can't wait for us all to be together and be a family. I think that's a fantastic idea!"

"OK, well, we will work out some details when we get there on Thursday. So what did you do today?"

"Well, I pretty much just…" DING DONG "Hold on, Hales. There's someone at the door." He opened the door to find Peyton, Jake and Jenny on the other side of it. "Hey guys! Come on in! Haley, it's Peyton, Jake and Jenny."

"Oh, alright, well, I've got to give the kids a bath and take a shower anyways, so I'll talk to you before we go to sleep, OK? Oh, did you wanna say hi to the kids really quick?"

"Yeah, of course," said Nathan, and as Haley passed the phone to Ryan, Nathan held up a finger telling the three that he would just be one more minute. They nodded, and went to sit on the couch.

"Hi, Dad," said Ryan, coming on the phone. "I miss you."

"Hey buddy, I miss you too. Are you having fun on your road trip with Mom and your sisters?" asked Nathan, missing Ryan even though he was talking to him.

"Yeah, we watched Oliver and Company today. But Mom's making me read a book for school, too. It's really boring."

"Oh, yeah? Well, maybe you can finish it before you get here, and then you can just have fun with all of us at Tyler's birthday. How does that sound?"

"OK… I will try to finish it tomorrow."

"Good, job, Ryan. That's what I want to hear. OK, let me talk to Summer before I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, buddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad. Bye," said Ryan and gave Summer the phone. "Summer, talk to Daddy."

Summer grabbed the phone and got a big smile on her face. "HI DADDY!" she yelled into the phone.

Nathan's eyes filled with tears. He missed his little girl. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you? I miss you."

"I miss you too, Daddy. I fine. I getting ready to take a bath."

"Well, that's good. Are you stinky?" asked Nathan, laughing as he said it.

"NO, I not stinky," said Summer. "OK, Daddy. I got to go. I wove you."

"I love you, too, Angel. Have a good bath. I'll talk to you later."

"OK, bye," said Summer, then handed the phone back to Haley.

"OK, babe, I'll let you go. Say hi to Peyton and Jake and Jenny for me, OK?"

"Alright, honey, I'll talk to you later. Good night."

"Goodnight," said Haley. They both hung up their phones, then whispered, "I love you."

Alison snuck into her parent's room and crawled over to the bed. She peeked over the edge and saw that her parents were both still asleep, then backed up to the door. "BANZAI!" she yelled, jumping into the middle of the bed between Brooke and Lucas.

They both groaned, and then pretended like they were still asleep, hoping that Ali would believe it and then go back to her room, but they soon realized that wasn't going to happen.

Alison climbed onto her mother's stomach and tried to pull open her eyelids. "Mommy, aw you awake?"

"No. Mommy's sleeping. Lay down with me, baby," Brooke said, wrapping her arms around her daughter and turning towards Lucas, who wrapped his arms around both of them. They stayed that way for about twenty minutes until Tyler started to cry. Lucas got out of bed, changed him, then brought him into the room to lay with them.

The little family ended up watching cartoons until everyone decided they were hungry, so they went downstairs and Brooke made sandwiches for her, Lucas and Ali, and make a "baby food sundae" for Tyler complete with peas, carrots, and baby chicken noodle soup.

Halfway through their meal, they heard a knock on the door. Brooke looked at Lucas questioningly. Lucas shook his head, "I don't know. I'm not expecting anyone." He got up and went to the door.

"Surprise," yelled Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Nathan from the other side.

"Peyton!" squealed Brooke, coming out of the kitchen. "I didn't know you were here yet!"

"Yeah, well, we came by earlier, but you guys didn't answer the door," said Peyton hugging one of her best friends.

"Oh. We took a nap together," said Brooke smiling.

They spent the rest of the day catching up and playing with the kids in the back yard. At around 8, everybody left and Brooke and Lucas put their kids to bed, then went into their room for a little "grown-up time".

Peyton, Jake and Jenny dropped Nathan off at his house, then drove home. Jenny fell asleep as soon as she was tucked in, and Peyton and Jake collapsed in the bed and fell asleep, exhausted from jet lag and all the excitement of the day.

As soon as Nathan walked inside, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Haley's cell.

"Hello?" said Haley, answering the phone while trying to feed Jaymie and get Summer to put her pajamas on.

"Hey babe. What's wrong," asked Nathan.

"Nothing, I'm just getting frustrated with your daughter," said Haley, finally detaching herself from a sleeping Jaymie and setting her down in the play pen beside the bed. She adjusted her bra and shirt, then went after Summer again.

"Which one?"

"The older one. Summer, please put your pajamas on. Mommy's tired and wants to go to sleep. Jaymie and Ryan are already asleep. It's time for you to be, too."

"I no want go to sweep," said Summer, crossing her arms.

Haley sighed. "Why not?"

"Because I no talk to Daddy. He tell me he tawk to me water, and I no tawk to him."

"That's all? Why didn't you just tell me that. Daddy's on the phone right now. Do you want to talk to him?"

Summer nodded and took the phone after Haley offered it to her. "Hewwo, Daddy."

"Hi, baby. Are you causing problems for your mommy?" said Nathan, sitting down on the bed and taking his shoes off.

"No," said Summer. "I just wanted to tawk to you."

"Oh, OK, well you need to put your jammies on, OK? I'm going to see you in two days and I don't want you to be tired."

"OK, Daddy. I wove you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams."

Haley and Nathan talked for a few more minutes while Summer put on her pajamas, then climbed into bed with Haley. In Haley's opinion, Ryan was too old to share a bed with his sister, so Summer was sleeping in bed with Haley until they got to Nathan's house. After the two hung up, they all settled in for the night to go to sleep.

The next day and a half passed without problems. It was now June 24th, and Tyler's party was just getting started. Everyone was there except for Haley and the kids, but they were only about 15 minutes away.

Brooke and Ali were wearing matching yellow sundresses, Lucas and Nathan were both wearing tan shorts, but Lucas was wearing a yellow shirt to match his girls, while Nathan was wearing a dark blue shirt. Tyler was pretty much matching his dad, except he had a yellow tank top because it was too hot for him to be wearing a shirt. Peyton and Jake were both wearing jeans. Peyton was wearing a white shirt and Jake was wearing a black-and-white striped shirt. Jenny was wearing a light blue sundress and a straw bonnet. Everyone said she looked adorable.

Just as the food was brought out by Lucas and Nathan, Haley pulled up in the Tahoe. Ryan opened the back door and, after unbuckling Summer and helping her out of the car, ran towards Nathan. "Dad!" he yelled jumping into Nathan's, who had set the food down, arms.

"Hey buddy," said Nathan, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I've missed you so much! I can't believe you're here!"

"Daddy!" said Summer running up to him. Nathan bent down and scooped her up, too, then hugged both of them tightly again.

"Hi, Angel. How are you? You look so pretty, and your brother looks so nice." Ryan was wearing tan pants and a dark blue shirt to match Nathan, and Summer was wearing a pink shirt and a jean skirt.

After Haley unbuckled Jaymie from the car seat, she walked over to Nathan, who put the Ryan and Summer down so they could say hi to everybody else, then picked Jaymie up out of Haley's arms and hugged her and cuddled her. "Hello, my precious baby girl. I've missed you." He put his arm around Haley and hugged her close, then kissed her gently, yet passionately. "I've missed you, too, baby. I'm so glad you're finally here."

Haley hugged him, and kissed him back. "Me too. I don't ever want to leave again," she said smiling.

He smiled, too, "Then don't."

They talked quietly for another couple of seconds, then turned around and Haley gave hugs and kisses all around, while Jaymie was passed around through the adults and the older kids. Finally, everyone sat down to eat. After they ate, they allowed Tyler to smash his hands and face into a little cake that was made especially for him, much to Brooke's protest.

Once Brooke and Haley went into the house, Brooke to change Tyler's clothes, and Haley to feed Jaymie, everyone put the presents on the table, and proceeded to play tag with the kids. Everyone except Peyton, who was not feeling very well. She got up from the table and went inside to talk with her friends.

As she walked into Tyler's room, she saw Brooke standing at the changing table finishing putting Tyler's clothes on, and Haley sitting in the rocking chair, feeding Jaymie with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Peyton took a deep breath, and cleared her throat to get their attention. When they both looked up at her, she smiled at them. "Guys, I think I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note: Yay! This chapter is finally done! Sorry it took me so long. I had serious writer's block, then my kids got sick, then Christmas, and blah blah blah…**

**So Peyton is pregnant! Whoo-hoo! Or is she?… Don't worry. Chris' mother will not be making an appearance anytime soon. I haven't written her out of the story, because she will be back, I'm just not sure when. **

**One of my friends asked this, and I don't know if you were wondering, so I figured I would just say it. All of the places in my story are real places. I have either looked them up on the internet or already know where they are. Like the hospital where Jaymie was born: that's where I was born, so all the places are REAL! Also, I base people's actions on real life. Like, I got a dog for Christmas from my husband, so in the next chapter, someone will be getting a dog. I'm not sure who yet, though…**

**The song in this chapter is "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood… I really like her music! **

**Review, please! I love to read them! Oh, and just for fun, what's you favorite kind of dog, and your favorite… car?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Nathan, Lucas and Jake are professional basketball players for the Minnesota Timberwolves. The girls live in Las Vegas. Haley is a waitress, Brooke is a journalist and Peyton is a teacher. They are all in their early 20's and have never met. Oh, and Haley lives with her sister and brother-in-law, Taylor and Derek, and her niece and nephew (who she has custody of). She is also 5 months pregnant. Brooke has a 2-year old daughter, while Peyton doesn't have any kids. Neither does Nathan. Jake has Jenny, and Lucas has a 6-month old son.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world**

**Author's Note: OK, I decided to skip ahead yet again, because I thought Tyler's birthday was a little bit boring. It's September 13th. Also known as the day all little kids go back to school in Apple Valley, Minnesota. Haley and the kids moved to Minnesota soon after Tyler's birthday, and are living happily with Nathan. Peyton is 5 months pregnant. I know it was only 3 months ago, but you'll see. So Ryan, Jenny, Summer, and Alison are all starting school today. (Summer and Ali are going to preschool.) I think that's all you need to know for now… Happy reading!**

"Jenny! Come on, honey. You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" asked Peyton walking into the kitchen to make Jenny's lunch.

"Yes! I don't want to school!" yelled Jenny down the stairs.

"Why not?" asked Peyton, rolling her eyes. She already knew why not, but she figured she would humor Jenny.

"Because that girl's gonna make fun of me again."

"Don't you remember what I told you to do, Jen? Do you want me to come in there with you?"

"No. I just don't wanna look at her ugly face at all," said Jenny, finally coming down the stairs.

"Well, then don't. Everytime she looks at you, just turn away. Hey, maybe you could pretend she's like, Medusa, and if you look at her, you'll die!" said Peyton waving her fingers like snakes.

Jenny laughed. "You're crazy, Mom."

Peyton smiled, then ruffled Jenny's hair. "I know. I get it from you."

"Oh, Nathan, get the camera!" cried Haley up the stairs as her babies walked down dressed for school. "Oh, you two look wonderful. Come here." She kneeled down and hugged them both close, trying not to cry. She didn't know why she was so emotional. Probably because this was Summer's first day of school. She had been that way with Ryan, too. She followed him around for an hour with the video camera before the teacher told her she had to leave.

Nathan came down the stairs carrying a camera in one hand and 5-month-old Jaymie in the other. "Hey, what's the love fest down here? Why wasn't I invited?" He put Jaymie in her bouncer, then picked Summer up and cuddled her close. "You look so beautiful, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you for not being sad about going to school."

He set her down, then knealt down in front of Ryan. "Alright buddy, first day in a new school. Are you nervous?"

"Nah. Not really," said Ryan. "I mean, Jenny is there, even though she's not in my class. And anyways, I can't be nervous, cuz I'm the big brother, and if I get nervous, then Summer will, too. And I don't want her to be nervous. I want her to have fun."

"Well, you are a very brave young man." He stood up and put his arm around Haley, who was getting very weepy.

"Can you believe it? Our little babies all grown up! Next year, she'll be in kindergarten and he'll be in sixth grade!"

Nathan kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Hey, they're going to be fine. And they'll be home in a few hours, OK?"

Haley nodded. "I know. I just… they're so grown up… just a mom thing, I guess…" They both laughed. Haley turned to the kids and posed them to take pictures on their first day. After she and Nathan took a zillion pictures of just the kids, the kids with one of them, the kids with both of them, and finally the whole family, with Ryan holding Jaymie in his lap, they were ready to go.

Brooke was in as bad of shape as Haley. "Lucas, she's not going. It's decided. She's not old enough." She said crossing her arms and pouting.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "Brooke, she's three years old. She old enough to go to school. Besides, Summer's going to be there to play with her."

"So? That doesn't mean she'll like it. And plus, she just BARELY turned three. She's not ready!"

Just as Brooke was saying this, Ali came out of her room dressed in purple jeans, a pink sweater, green shoes, and an orange hat. "Okay, I ready!" she announced to the room.

Brooke and Lucas tried not to laugh, but one look at each other and it was over. They fell over laughing, and Brooke finally managed to get up and go over to her daughter. "Honey, your outfit looks beautiful, but let's see if we can pick out something a little more appropriate." They walked down the hall into her room, and fifteen minutes later, came out with Ali dressed in blue jeans, a pink shirt with a pink fluffy parka-jacket-thing over it, with pink shoes and her hair was braided.

Lucas picked her up and swung her around, then kissed her cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful, Alison. You better not go breaking all those little boy's hearts your first day, OK?"

Ali nodded, her eyes wide and serious. "Oh Daddy, I won't. I promise. Boys have cooties, except you and Tylo."

"That's right," said Lucas. "And you remember that for the rest of your life."

"Lucas, leave her alone," said Brooke laughing. After taking a million pictures of her and their family, they were ready to go.

"Jake, hurry up!" called Peyton up the stairs. She was starting to feel like an alarm clock or something. "We've got to go if we're going to meet everyone before we take the kids to school!" They had all planned on meeting at a coffee shop down the street to wish the kids good luck, and also to just say hello. After they dropped the kids off, the guys had to go to practice, and the girls were gonna have a mommy-and-me day, which included, in Brooke's opinion at least, lots of shopping.

"Alright… I'm here!" Jake said, coming down the stairs. He hugged and kissed Jenny. "Hi, sweetheart. You look beautiful. Are you excited about your first day back at school?"

Jenny shrugged. "I guess… I mean, I've only got… what? Ten more of these things to go?"

"Ooh… Peyton, I think Jenny's picking up on your broody attitude thing… I don't know if I appreciate it."

"Sorry, Daddy. I just don't know if I'm ready to go back to school yet. Maybe I should stay home for a couple more days," said Jenny looking at her Dad hopefully.

"Nice try, Jen. But you're going to school, and you're going to have fun!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, a blast."

Peyton made Jenny's lunch, and then after taking a couple of pictures, mostly just of Jenny by herself, they left to go meet everyone for coffee. They were, of course, the first ones to arrive, because Nathan and Haley had a whole brood to wrangle, and Brooke and Lucas were probably fighting over which way to get to the restaurant, or something like that. They went to the back and grabbed the two biggest booths in the corner. They figured they could all fit in one, but they got two just in case.

Nathan and Haley were the next to arrive, and after everyone had greeted everyone else, they all sat down with Jake on one end with Peyton, who was holding Jaymie, sitting next to him. Then came Haley, Summer, Nathan, and Ryan, while Jenny sat on the outside because she was still sulking about going to school. Until Ryan started telling her how much fun he had in second grade, that is. She was telling him about the girl that made fun of her, and he said that he would protect her. All the adults smiled as they watched this exchange between the two.

Brooke and Lucas finally showed up about ten minutes later. "Sorry," said Brooke, sliding in next to Jenny after putting Ali in the booster seat she had grabbed by the door. "Broody here decided that the light was perfect outside to take ten million more pictures of our sweet little angel on her first day of school." She rolled her eyes at Peyton and Haley, then smiled innocently at Lucas.

Haley laughed, "It's OK, Brooke. We figured you would be late, so we told you to be here twenty minutes earlier than you had to. Now give me that little boy!" she said reaching out to take Tyler from Lucas' hands.

"Ugh…" said Brooke. "That is so not… OK, it's true. You guys know me too well!"

They all laughed and chatted for about fifteen minutes, then left and loaded up into the Hummer and the Tahoe, since they decided to leave Jake and Peyton's car there. All the kids went to the same school, since there was a preschool there as well, so they parked and got out and made their way into the school. Some of the other parents were staring at them because they had so many kids running around in different directions.

"Ali, come over here and meet your new teacher." "Ryan, stop chasing your sister around the playground!" "Jenny, stop pulling that little girl's hair! Oh, that's the girl who made fun of you? OK, beat the crap out of her, but wait until the teacher's not around, honey," "Summer, Ali, it's time for you to go to your class!"

Haley and Brooke got on their knees in front of their little girls and hugged them tightly, both of them crying along with their little girls. After the moms finally let their babies go, Lucas and Nathan picked up the girls, both trying to hold their tears back, but not doing a very great job of it.

The teacher came over and talked to all of the parents for a minute, then took Summer and Alison's hands and lead them towards the classroom. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" they both said, waving sadly at their parents.

"Bye, baby! I love you! I'll miss you, but I'll see you in just a little while, OK? Have fun! Be good!" yelled Haley and Brooke, both wiping their eyes. They all stood and watched the girls start playing with the other kids, then walked off to find Jenny and Ryan's classes. They dropped Jenny off first, and after hugging and kissing her and saying they would see her later, Peyton and Jake watched her walk into her class and push the little girl whose hair she had been pulling earlier out of her way as she walked past. They made sure the other girl wasn't going to do anything, then laughed and followed the others to Ryan's class.

Haley hugged Ryan tightly. "OK, honey. You have a good first day, OK? You're gonna be fine. Don't worry. I'll be here to pick you and Summer up as soon as you get out of school. I love you."

Ryan hugged her back. "I love you too, Mom. Don't worry. I'll be fine." He hugged Nathan next. "Bye Dad. Have a good practice. Do you think when you get home tonight, we could play in the backyard?"

"Sure, buddy. Have a good day, OK? I'm gonna miss you. I love you," said Nathan, hugging his son. 'God, this is harder than I imagined!' he thought to himself.

"I love you too. Bye!" Ryan said, then walked into his classroom, the door shutting behind him.

All of the parents walked out of the school, Nathan carrying Jaymie and Jake carrying Tyler, while Brooke and Haley hugged each other at the same time as they were walking. Lucas came out last, as he peeked back into the playground to see Ali, his little girl now, playing with Summer and a another little girl and laughing. 'Bye, sweetie. Daddy loves you' he thought to himself, then hurried after everybody else. Nathan, Lucas and Jake left in Lucas' hummer to go to practice, and Haley, Peyton and Brooke buckled Tyler and Jaymie into their car seats and then took off to eat breakfast, then go to the mall.

The first store they went into was "The Children's Place", which was a children's clothing store. They went to the newborn section, and Brooke and Haley started holding things up to Peyton's stomach while she laughed.

"P. Sawyer, you are getting a baby belly!" squealed Brooke, rubbing Peyton's stomach. "That is so cute! Aren't you excited? Just think… In four months, you will have a baby of your own to carry around! At least you didn't have to wait an extra month like you thought."

Petyon laughed. "Yeah, I know. That was the weirdest thing. When the doctor said I was two months pregnant, I didn't believe her, because I had had 'the curse' the month before, but she said those things happened sometimes. She said that she had a woman who didn't even know she was pregnant until she was eight months along, and one day while she was at Jazzercise, she stopped moving and her stomach didn't! Isn't that crazy?"

"Wow… that is crazy…" said Haley, who had moved on to the infant girl's clothes. "Oh… look! Isn't this adorable?"

Peyton and Brooke hurried over to check out Haley's discovery. They spent nearly two hours ooh-ing and aah-ing over the clothes in all the children's stores before Jaymie started crying. So they made a run to the bathroom to change the kids, then fed them before finally decided that they had done enough shopping for the day, and decided to go home. As they were walking out, though, they passed a nail salon and decided that since both Tyler and Jaymie were asleep, they would get manicures and pedicures. As they were all sitting in the pedicure chairs, they started laughing and talking about the guys and how much their lives had changed since they met them.

"I have to say, girls," said Haley, I was getting a little bit doubtful that I would ever meet Mr. Right, or even someone close to that. I mean, there was Chris, and before that, well, you guys know all the crappy boyfriends I've had. Nathan made my dreams come true the day I met him, and he continues to even today."

"I know how you feel, Hales," said Brooke. "Lucas is the best thing to happen to Alison and me. I mean, I was happy being a single parent, but I always wanted that one thing that my heart was missing, you know? And now I have it. I have it in Lucas and that beautiful baby boy. They were the missing pieces to my family."

Peyton sighed and put her hand over her heart, pretending to tear up. "That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth, Brooke Davis," she said in a fake Southern accent.

Brooke and Haley laughed. "Shut up, Peyton. You know you feel the exact same way about Jake, Jenny, and Baby Unknown," said Brooke, slapping Peyton playfully on the arm.

Peyton smiled. "Yeah, I suppose I do. Jake is everything that I will ever need in my life. And being around Jenny has made me realize that there are more important things in life than what I thought, you know? Everyday, she surprises and makes me think and re-evaluate myself. And she's only six!"

All three girls laughed and continued gossiping until Jaymie woke up. Haley had the person working on her toes to hand Jaymie to her, and soon they were done, so they paid, then went to Haley and Nathan's house to watch a movie.

They all discussed and fought over which movie to watch. Peyton wanted to watch Teaching Mrs. Tingle, Brooke wanted to watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and Haley wanted to watch The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. They finally decided that they would watch Brooke's movie first, then if there was time, they would watch Peyton's, then Haley's.

When Nathan, Lucas and Jake arrived at Nathan and Haley's house around 1:00, they found all three girls asleep on the couch, Jaymie laying on Haley's stomach and chest, Tyler curled up asleep in the crook of Brooke's arm, and Peyton with her arms wrapped securely around her stomach. They woke the girls up, telling them it was time to go pick up the kids. The three of them jumped up, exclaiming about how they would finally be able to see their babies and scrambled around the house getting ready while the guys laughed and headed out to the car.

They arrived just as the bell was ringing, and met up with Jenny and Ryan in the hallway.

"Jenny! Ryan!" yelled Peyton to get their attention. The kids saw them and ran over to them. Jake caught Jenny up in his arms and swung her around. Haley kneeled on the ground, as did Nathan, and they hugged Ryan, and pretty soon both Haley and Peyton were in tears. After the mini-reunion, they walked to the playground to pick up the girls.

"Mommy! Daddy!" yelled Summer and Alison as they saw their parents, and ran over to them. Summer jumped into Haley's arms while Alison ran straight into Lucas', who had bent down to pick her up. The girls were hugged and kissed by everyone, and then the parents got a progress report from their teacher about how the day had gone. Both girls had done extremely well, and the teacher kept praising them for how they didn't cry or anything when their parents left.

They all went over to Peyton and Jake's house for dinner and the kids swapped stories about their first day of school. At around 7:30, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley left to head home and put the kids to bed.

Brooke and Lucas, exhausted from the day, went straight to bed after putting Tyler and Alison to sleep, while Peyton and Jake stayed awake and talked about their baby and whether they should find out if it was going to be a girl or not. Nathan and Haley laid in bed talking for a couple of hours before they both dozed off. Everything was peaceful in the small town of Apple Valley, Minnesota. Little did they know, that would all be changing very shortly.

Author's Note: OK, I know this is short and kinda sucky, but I don't know when I'm going to be updating again, so I wanted to get something out to satisfy your craving. Plus, there's not much to write about on the first day of school. So, I got laid off from my job today, so I have to look for a new one, but I think I might just become a stay-at-home mom for a while… Which would mean more updates for my loyal fans. I know I promised a dog in this story, but I couldn't find a place to put one in this chapter, but I think I've got a plan for the next chapter… Who knows?

**Anyways, review please!**

**Good night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Everyone lives in Apple Valley, Minnesota where Lucas, Nathan and Jake play basketball for the Minnesota Timberwolves. Haley and Nathan live together with her niece and nephew and her/their daughter. (Read the rest of the story if you don't understand!) Brooke and Lucas live together with his son and her daughter. Peyton lives with Jake and Jenny, and Peyton is six months pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world!**

**Author's Note: OK, I decided to skip ahead another month… I get bored really easy, if you couldn't tell already. It is October 30th. All of the kids are excited about Halloween, but it's about to turn into some people's worst nightmare…**

**Here's Chapter Seven… Whoo-hoo!**

Haley and Nathan woke up to the sounds of three laughing and screaming kids as they jumped on their parents' bed. Nathan scooped Jaymie up so she wouldn't get trampled by the other two and snuggled her under the covers with him and Haley.

Ryan climbed on top of Nathan and started shaking him. "Dad… dad, wake up. You said that you were gonna make breakfast. Dad!"

Nathan groaned and opened one eye. He saw Ryan staring at him with a goofy grin on his face. "Alright, man. I'm up. Go downstairs and turn on Dora for your sister and I'll be down in a minute, OK?" Ryan nodded and took off out the door dragging Summer with him. Nathan turned over and kissed Haley's forehead. "Good morning, baby. Do you know what today is?"

Haley smiled a mischievous smile at him… "Thurday?"

"No…" said Nathan, shaking his finger at her. "It's… the day before your birthday!"

"Whoo-hoo!" said Haley jumping out of bed and dancing around crazily, which made Jaymie and Nathan laugh. "I am so excited! I can't wait! So what did you get me?" she asked, looking at Nathan the way a five-year-old would.

Nathan stopped laughing and his face turned serious and slightly confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't get you anything. You said that you had everything you could ever want or need right now."

Haley looked at him, seeing if he was joking, then realized that he wasn't. "Oh… well, yeah, I guess I did say that… It's just… Oh, never mind."

Nathan looked at her sadly. "I thought me and the kids would bake you a cake, and then all of our friends would come over and we would just hang out, have some fun, you know?" He got out of bed and started getting dressed to go downstairs and cook breakfast.

"Yeah… that will be fun… sure… OK, well, I guess I will just go get Jaymie dressed, then," said Haley, trying not to sound disappointed. She picked Jaymie up and left the room quickly.

Nathan sighed as he pulled a shirt over his chiseled body. (Sorry, just had to put that in there… swoon… My husband's gonna kill me for that… lol) He didn't want to make Haley sad, but he also couldn't risk ruining her surprise on what he did buy her. He walked downstairs and started to cook breakfast for the family.

"Mommy! Mommy, help me! Please! Mommy!" Peyton awoke with a start, trying to figure out who was calling their mom. Then she realized it was Jenny. She jumped out of bed when she heard Jenny calling her again.

"Jenny? What's wrong, baby? Mommy's coming, Jen! Where are you!" She stumbled across the room in the dark, since the sun was barely rising.

Jake woke up to the sound of yelling, but jumped out of bed when he heard Jenny crying and Peyton calling to her. He joined Peyton and they walked into Jenny's room, but she wasn't there. "Jenny! Where are you, honey? Jen?"

They heard her crying and ran down the hall towards the noise, stopping outside the bathroom. Peyton opened the door and walked in to see Jenny lying on the floor holding her left arm, which was bent in a strange direction. "Jenny?" said Peyton, sliding down to the floor and pulling Jenny into her lap. "What happened, baby?"

Jenny explained between sobs. "I was… trying to get some soap out of the cabinet… and then I fell and… my arm hit the… tub and it… hurts really… BAD!"

Jake leaned down and lifted his daughter out of Peyton's arms. He was trying not to cry, because it hurt him to see his baby in pain. He helped Peyton off the floor, since she had a little trouble getting up, then cuddled Jenny. "OK, honey. We're gonna take you to the hospital, OK?" Jenny nodded and wrapped her good arm around her dad's neck. Jake rushed down the stairs and towards the car, while Peyton put on a pair of Jake's sweatpants and grabbed a shirt for Jake and a blanket to wrap around Jenny in case she got cold, then ran out to the car. As they were driving to the hospital, Peyton took out her cell phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Who the hell is calling this early in the morning?" groaned Brooke, reaching over and picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Brooke? It's Peyton."

Brooke sat up at the urgency in Peyton's voice, then eased out of bed, trying not to wake Lucas or Tyler. "Peyton? What's wrong?"

"We think Jenny broke her arm. We're on our way to the hospital. I just wanted to let you know."

Brooke could hear Jenny crying in the background. "Oh my God. She's gonna be OK, Peyt. Don't worry. Do you want me to meet you down there?"

Peyton sniffled back her own tears and held Jenny tighter. "No, we don't want to make her any more scared than she already is. Will you do me a favor, though, and call Nathan and Haley?"

"Yeah, sure. Call me when you know anything, OK? And take a deep breath."

"OK, I will. Thanks, Brooke."

"No problem. Bye" Brooke hung up the phone and turned around at the sound of Lucas' voice.

"What happened, Babe?" he said stretching his arms over his head and looking at Brooke worriedly.

"That was Peyton. They think Jenny broke her arm and they're on their way to the hospital."

Lucas' eyes widened. "What? Is she OK? Do we need to go down there?"

Brooke shook her head. "No, Peyton doesn't want to scare Jenny anymore than she already is. I'm gonna call Nate and Hales and let them know what happened." She dialed the number, and after explaining everything to Haley, the girls decided they would all go to Nathan and Haley's house to wait for news.

Brooke turned around to see Lucas kissing and tickling Tyler. She smiled. "Broody, get up. We're going to Nate and Haley's. Get dressed, and get Tyler dressed. I'll get me and Ali dressed, OK? And hurry up, please." She kissed him quickly, then started getting dressed while Lucas walked out of the room to change Tyler.

Haley walked down the stairs carrying a freshly changed and cutely dressed Jaymie. "Nate, Brooke just called. Peyton and Jake are taking Jenny to the hospital. They think she broke her arm. Brooke, Lucas and the kids are coming over, so make more breakfast. Oh, and will you put Jaymie in her walker so I can clean the backyard?"

Nathan just nodded, trying to absorb the information, then took Jaymie from Haley and, after giving her a big kiss that made her giggle, put her in her walker and let her play with her toys. About fifteen minutes later, Brooke, Lucas, Alison, Ryan, Summer, Nathan and Haley were all gathered around the table with Tyler and Jaymie in highchairs next to each other at one end.

After breakfast, all the kids wanted to play outside, and since it was turning into a nice October day, Brooke and Haley put Tyler and Jaymie on a blanket in the grass and let them roll around, crawl, walk, and play together. (Tyler can walk, Jaymie obviously can't… she's only six months old!) All of the adults were sitting at the outdoor table when Haley gasped and jumped up. "I have an idea!"

Brooke clapped her hands and leaned forward. She loved Haley's ideas. "What is it, Hales?"

Haley smiled. "We should get Jenny a dog! Like, as a get-well present!"

Brooke squealed and jumped up, hugging Haley. "That is an AWESOME idea, Hales! Jenny will love it. Plus, I've been wanting to buy something for Jenny that her parents wouldn't approve of for a long time, and Broody wouldn't let me buy her lingerie. Oh, this is perfect."

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other nervously. Finally, Nathan spoke up. "I don't know, Haley. What if Peyton and Jake don't want a dog?"

Haley looked at Nathan like he was an alien. "Nathan, you are so not on the right track right now! Who cares if Peyton and Jake want a dog? This is for Jenny! And Peyton and Jake will get over it." Brooke nodded, smiling at Nathan and Lucas. After ten minutes of the guys' protest, the girls had rounded up all the kids and sent Nathan and Lucas to get Brooke and Lucas' car since they had walked to Nathan and Haley's.

While they were walking, Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the look of worry on Nathan's face. "What are you gonna do, man? If you take Haley or the kids to the pound, they're gonna figure it out."

"I know!" said Nathan running his hands through his hair. "I think I'm gonna call the pound and see if they will change the sign just while we're there."

Lucas nodded and went into his house to get the keys to the Hummer while Nathan dialed his phone. Just as Lucas had unlocked the car and climbed into it, Nathan hung up the phone and hopped into the passenger seat. "They said that they would change it while we were there, then change it back when we left."

"That's great, man. I thought your secret was blown for a minute there," said Lucas, clapping his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan sighed. "I know… so did I man. So did I."

They got back to Nathan and Haley's house, and decided that it would be boy's car and girl's car, so Ryan and Tyler went with Nathan and Lucas in the Hummer, while Alison, Summer and Jaymie went with Brooke and Haley in the Tahoe. Soon, they were on their way to the Minnesota Valley Humane Society in Burnsville, which was just the next town over. Everyone was excited about the prospect of looking at the dogs. Except for Nathan, who was getting increasingly nervous about his secret being found out.

"Peyton, sit down, honey. All that pacing isn't good for our little boy." Peyton sighed and sat down next to him. They were in Jenny's hospital room waiting for her to come back form X-Rays. They hadn't let Peyton go with her because she was pregnant, so Jake had gone. After it was done, he went ahead to tell Peyton that Jenny had survived, and now they were waiting for her to come back. "Don't worry, Peyt. She'll be back soon, OK?" Just as he finished saying that, a sleeping Jenny was wheeled quietly into the room.

Peyton immediately jumped up and ran over to Jenny's bed with Jake right behind her. They saw that Jenny's arm had been wrapped up, and Peyton turned to the nurse who was adjusting Jenny's IV. "Why is her arm wrapped up? Did they find out that it was broken?"

The nurse looked at Peyton and smiled. "I don't know. That's just what the doctor ordered. But she should be in here soon to tell you what's going on with Jenny, OK? Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Jagielski. Your little girl is going to be OK." She nodded her head at them and then left the room to check on another patient.

Peyton sighed in relief and looked over at Jake, who had his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. "Jake? What's wrong, baby?"

Jake looked up at her and she saw he had tears in his eyes. "I was so scared, Peyton. I was trying to be brave for Jenny and for you, but I was scared. I'm just so happy she's going to be OK." As he finished, his voice broke, and Peyton reached out and hugged him. She was stroking his hair when the door opened. They both looked at it, expecting to see the doctor.

The woman they saw, though, was definitely not the doctor. She smirked as she looked at Peyton and Jake. "Well, well, well. Isn't this cozy."

Jake stood up from Jenny's bed with an amazed and slightly angry expression on his face. "What the hell are you doing here, Nicki?"

"What about this one?" Ryan had stopped in front of a cage with a beautiful Black Lab who was sitting and "smiling" at the group.

Haley turned around and saw the dog and immediately fell in love. Then she saw the sign on the cage. "Oh, Ryan, that dog's already been reserved. See that sign? It says 'Reserved for Scott Natal'."

Ryan looked a little sad. "Oh. OK, let's look for another one, I guess…" He walked down the line of cages looking for another dog followed by everyone except Haley, Nathan and Lucas.

Haley leaned down and petted the dog between the cage bars. Black labs were her favorite kind of dog. And there was just something so beautiful about this one. She looked at the sign again. Something seemed funny about it. She turned to look at Nathan, but he was deep in discussion with Lucas about something. Finally she smiled one last time at the dog, then walked after Brooke and the kids. Nathan and Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, then followed along after everyone else.

Alison and Summer, who were holding hands and giggling, walked up to the cage of a mean-looking German Shepherd puppy and put their hands in. Brooke and Haley saw them and rushed to them, but then stopped when they saw something amazing. The dog looked at the hands of the little girls, sniffed them with its teeth in a snarl, and then started licking their hands. The girls giggled and laughed, and pretty soon everybody else was laughing, too. They all took turns putting their hands in and petting the dog, who absolutely loved all the attention.

The shelter worker who was helping them walked over and put a leash on the dog before letting them all out into the back of the shelter so they could play with the dog. After about ten minutes of playing with the puppy, it was decided that this was the dog they wanted. They went in after the worker and while the girls filled out and signed the paperwork, Nathan, Lucas and the older kids went outside to put the puppy in the car. Soon they were all loaded up again and heading to Peyton and Jake's house so they could surprise them. Haley and Brooke decided to take Tyler and Jaymie with them, and they stopped by the PetCo to pick up food and toys for the dog, along with a leash, food dishes and a dog bed.

Once everything was paid for, they drove to Peyton and Jake's house and met up with the guys and the kids. They had just put the puppy outside when Brooke's cell phone started to ring.

"What do you mean, Jake? The hospital called and told me my little girl got hurt, so I came to make sure she was OK," said Nicki, smirking again at Jake, then walked over to Jenny and put her hand on the girl's forehead, pretending to be injured.

"Why would the hospital call you, Nicki? There's no reason to since I have, oh what's it called? Oh yeah, full custody of Jenny. In fact, you've seen her, now it's time to leave."

"Oh, I don't know, Jake. Seeing as how Jenny was hurt because of your negligence, it seems to me that you're not the superparent that the courts thought you were. And didn't I tell you that Suzanne, you remember her, right? Well, she works here as a nurse, and recognized Jenny's name and called me."

"Well, it looks like your friend is about to lose her job. Now, you have two choices, Nicki. You can leave on your own, or I can call the cops and they can escort you out of her and slap you in jail for violating the restraining order."

"Fine," said Nicki. "I'm leaving, but you have not heard the last of me. My fiancé is a very powerful man who has a way of getting the courts to rule in his favor. And he seems to think that Jenny belongs with her mother." She gave Jake a second to think about that, then kissed Jenny's forehead and walked towards the door. Right before she reached it, she turned around and looked at Peyton, then back at Jake. "Oh, and I guess congratulations are in order. If it's yours, that is." She laughed and walked out of the room.

Jake stood at the edge of Jenny's bed clenching and unclenching his fists with a angry and determined look on his face. He stared at the door as if daring Nicki to come back through it. "Daddy?" Jake turned around at the sound of Jenny's voice, and his face immediately softened as he walked to her.

"Hey Jen. How are you feeling, baby?" he smiled and pushed her hair off her forehead, then kissed her cheek.

"I'm OK. My arm hurts, but not as much as before. Is it broken?"

"We don't know yet, honey. We're waiting for the doctor to come and tell us. Hey, look who else is here," said Jake pointing at Peyton, trying to distract Jenny from the pain in her arm.

Peyton sat down on the bed on the other side of Jenny. "Hi, baby girl."

"Hi, Mom. I'm glad you're still here."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Well, I did have an appointment to get my nails done, but I figured that I should stay here…" She smiled at Jenny who started giggling. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Jen."

"Me, too," said Jenny. Right then, the doctor walked through the door and smiled at the family.

"OK, well, Ms. Jenny. You definitely did some work on that arm. How would you like to see a picture of your bone?" she said, pulling some X-Rays out of an envelope.

"That would be really cool," said Jenny, with her eyes wide.

The doctor, Jake and Peyton all laughed, then turned to look at the X-Ray. The doctor pointed out a couple of things in Jenny's arm, then pointed to the part where the bone was broken. "And you can see here that it's a clean break, which is in a way good, and in a way not so good. If the break was jagged, the bone would hold together better once we place it, but this way it will heal better in the long run." She turned and walked over to the bed. "No, Jenny, what we have to do is move your bone until it's in the right place. That's going to hurt really, really bad, so we're going to give you some medicine so that you don't feel it, OK?"

Jenny nodded. "OK. I don't want it to hurt."

"Don't worry, hun. We'll make sure it doesn't hurt you at all, OK? And we're gonna do it in here so that your Mommy and Daddy can be here with you."

A nurse walked in and began to administer a shot into Jenny's IV. She had also brought a tray with her filled with all kinds of cast-making equipment.

"OK, now Jenny, your cast is going to go from the middle of your hand to the middle of your arm since the break is right above your wrist. So you get to pick what color the outside of your cast is going to be. What color do you want?"

Jenny looked at the choice of colors and was trying to decide between pink or green. She turned to Peyton and Jake. "What color do you think, Mommy? I would ask Daddy, but he has no fashion sense." All the adults laughed.

"Well, you have more pink shirts then green shirts, so I would pick pink if I was you," said Peyton.

Jenny turned to the doctor and nodded before yawning. "I think pink, too… I'm getting really tired."

The doctor smiled as she put the pink wrap on another tray. "Yeah, that's what happens with the medicine we gave you. You're going to be almost asleep so we can fix your arm and you won't feel it."

Soon Jenny was out in la-la land and the doctor set her bone, then put the cast on her arm. She gave Jake some prescriptions for Jenny and also a paper of instructions to make Jenny the most comfortable as possible. Then she sent them on their way. After Peyton climbed into the backseat and Jenny laid her head on her lap, Peyton called Brooke's cell to tell her what was going on.

"Hello," said Brooke, motioning for everyone to quiet down.

"Hey Brooke," said Peyton, sounding tired.

"Peyton. Hey, how'd it go? How's Jenny?"

"She's good." Peyton looked down at Jenny who was falling asleep and smiled. "Her arm is broken, but she's got a pretty pink cast that she has to keep on for about a month, and then hopefully her arm will be fixed."

"Oh, good. I'm glad she's OK. So are you guys going to head home so Jenny can rest?"

"Yeah. We were going to head over to your house, but we decided that Jenny would probably just end up falling asleep from the medicine they gave her. So we'll just come over later. Wait a minute, why are your cars in our driveway? Brooke, what did you do?"

Brooke giggled. "See you inside." She hung up the phone and laughed. "They're here. Luke, go outside and get the dog. Haley, open the door so they can bring Jenny in. Kids, Jenny is not gonna be feeling very good, so don't bother her too much, OK?" Everyone nodded and went to their places. Peyton, Jake and Jenny walked in, and went to sit on the couch. They all talked for a few minutes, then Peyton looked around, noticing that someone was missing.

"Brooke, where's Lucas?"

"Oh, he's just outside taking care of something. I'll go get him." She smiled a mischievous smile, then walked out into the backyard to get Lucas.

Haley walked over and leaned down in front of Jenny who, for the time being, was very awake and alert. "Jenny, we all wanted to get you something to make you feel better, and Uncle Lucas is going to bring your present in right now." She looked up and saw Lucas carrying the puppy. "Oh, and here it is."

Jenny looked up and saw the puppy and gasped. "A puppy! Wow! I have been wanting a puppy for a long time! Thank you everybody!"

Peyton took a look at the puppy, then looked up at Brooke with shock on her face. "Brooke, that dog looks like it's gonna eat all of us!" She got up to move the dog away from Jenny, but Brooke stopped her.

"Wait. Just watch," she said, pulling Peyton back. They watched as Jenny reached out to the puppy, and it did the same thing that it had done to Ali and Summer. Pretty soon, Jenny was giggling and playing with the puppy, then Ryan, Alison, Summer and Tyler joined in.

After a while, Jenny started to yawn, so Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and the kids all got ready to go home. Once Peyton and Jake had told everyone goodbye, they came back into the living room to find Jenny curled up asleep on the couch with the puppy sleeping in the crook of her arm. Jake picked up Jenny and Peyton picked up the puppy and they took them upstairs and laid them in Jenny's bed, then went downstairs.

"So," said Peyton curling up next to Jake on the couch. "What's gonna happen with Jenny and Nicki?"

Jake sighed. "I don't know. There's no way she can get custody. Not that I can see anyways. I'm more afraid of her coming after Jenny the way she did before." He told Peyton the whole story of him going to jail and Jenny getting kidnapped by Nicki and how he finally found Jenny and took Nicki to court.

"Jake, you're the most amazing father. There's no way any judge would appoint custody to Nicki, and there's no way that you or I will let her kidnap Jenny again," said Peyton.

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up talking, then finally went to bed.

When Haley and Nathan got home, they immediately put Summer and Ryan to bed, then went into Jaymie's room and Haley sang to her until she fell asleep. Finally, they crawled into bed together and spent the rest of the night with Haley thinking about how she was going to act tomorrow when she got no birthday presents, and Nathan planning the day in his mind to make it perfect for Haley.

Brooke and Lucas got home and put a sleeping Alison in her bed then laid Tyler down in his crib before going into their room and making up for all the missed time they could have shared with each other during the day.

Nathan woke up early the next morning and snuck downstairs to start hanging up the decorations for Haley's birthday. He found that it was extremely lucky that her birthday was on Halloween, because there was plenty of decorations at the store. Pretty soon, he heard someone coming downstairs and began to panic until he saw that it was only Ryan. "Hey, buddy. Did I wake you up?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, I just woke up early because I remembered it was Mom's birthday. Where did you put the present that me and Summer and Jaymie bought her?"

"It's in the towel drawer in the kitchen. Go ahead and get it out so we can wrap it. And you and Summer also need to sign the card you guys got for her. I already wrote Jaymie's name on it."

Ryan went into the kitchen and dug around until he found the present, then went to find Nathan, who got some wrapping paper out so they could wrap it. They had just finished when they heard Jaymie start to cry, so Nathan ran upstairs to grab her before Haley woke up. After he changed her, he took her downstairs and put her in her highchair, then put some crackers on the tray for her to chew on while he made breakfast.

Ryan was finishing up on the decorations when Summer came downstairs rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Daddy. Good morning Ryan. Good morning Jaymie," she said, walking over to Nathan and holding her arms up so he would pick her up and cuddle her, which he did.

Nathan gave her a big hug and kiss. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep good?" Jaymie nodded and he smiled. "Good. OK, why don't you and Ryan go upstairs and get dressed? Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke should be here soon with Tyler and Alison, and then Uncle Jake, Aunt Peyton and Jenny will be over in a little while."

"OK, Daddy. Today's Mommy's birthday, huh?" Summer asked as Nathan put her down to finish making breakfast."

"It sure is. And when Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke get here, I have to go pick up one more present for Mommy, so you and Ryan and Jaymie are going to stay here and be really good, right?"

Summer nodded and followed Ryan up the stairs to get dressed. Nathan was just finishing the last pancake when he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. "Hey Luke. Hey Brooke. Thanks for coming over so early. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, bro," said Lucas walking in and putting Tyler down to walk around. Brooke came in and kissed Nathan on the cheek, then sent Ali up to find Summer.

"OK, I just have to go pick up Haley's last present, but she doesn't know she's getting any presents, so don't say anything. If she wakes up, just tell her that I went to buy soda for the party."

"Alright, Nate. Don't worry. We'll figure it out," said Brooke. "Just hurry back, OK?"

Nathan nodded, said goodbye to the kids, then left to pick up Haley's present.

By the time Nathan made it back to his house, Peyton, Jake and Jenny were there, but Haley was still not awake. Brooke and Peyton were finishing decorating the house and Brooke had put the cake she had bought in the fridge, while Lucas and Jake were playing with the kids in the backyard.

Nathan came in with Haley's present and the girls gasped when they saw it. "Oh, Nate, she's gonna LOVE it," said Brooke.

Peyton nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that's her favorite. She will definitely love it."

Nathan smiled as he took the present out into the backyard and all the kids surrounded it, oohing and aahing. Nathan decided that Haley had been sleeping long enough, and went upstairs to wake her up. When he got upstairs, though, he found that Haley wasn't asleep. She was sitting in a chair looking out the window, and Nathan could tell that she was thinking about something far away.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hales?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Hi, Nate. How long have you been up here?"

"Well, I just came up to wake you up, but you're already awake. There's some people downstairs who want to see you, baby. But first, I have a confession to make." He smiled nervously at her.

"OK…" said Haley. "What is it?"

"I lied to you about something really important." Haley just looked at him, waiting. "I did buy you birthday presents. And so did all of our friends, and so did the kids. I just wanted you to be surprised."

Haley's face broke out into a huge grin. "Really?" Nathan laughed and nodded. Haley jumped up and wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. "Thank you, baby! I'm so happy. You have no idea how sad I was about not getting any presents." She kissed him hard on the lips, then on his cheeks, his neck, his nose, and anywhere else she could reach.

"Wow, if I knew this was the thanks I would get, I would have been buying you a present everyday."

Haley laughed. "Well, I wouldn't be the one to tell you not to buy me a present." Then she kissed him again. "So, do I get any of my presents now?" She gave him her cutest persuasive smile and he laughed.

"Uhh… let me think about that… NO! Right now, you have to go downstairs and talk to all your friends and say hello to your kids. Oh, and by the way, honey?"

"Mm-hmm?" said Haley smiling at him.

"Happy Birthday." They kissed again, then Nathan went downstairs to get Haley's present and bring everyone inside.

When she walked downstairs, they all yelled Happy Birthday. She smiled and laughed, and then saw Nathan holding her present. She squealed and ran over to him, taking her present out of his hands. "Nathan! This is the one that we saw at the pound! The one that Ryan and me wanted! How did you… Wow! Thank you so much!" she hugged the puppy who started to lick your face. "I love it, Nate. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well, I'm glad you love her, Hales," said Nathan, laughing at Haley.

"Oh, it's a girl! What should we name her? We should all come up with names and then pick one."

Everyone agreed and they walked into the living room to decide on names. After lots of contemplation, they decided that the puppy's name would be Denny, since that's where Nathan and Haley met. They put Denny outside to play and everyone sat down to eat breakfast, then went to open the rest of Haley's presents.

Brooke and Lucas bought her a nice bath set complete with bubble bath, a massager thing, and bath pillow, a loofah and all kinds of other things. Peyton and Jake bought her a book series that she had been wanting for a while: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Adult Edition. Jenny made her a picture frame to put whatever picture she wanted in it.

Finally, she opened the present from Ryan, Summer and Jaymie. It was a white gold locket with pictures of the three of them in it and had each of their birthstones on the front. Amethyst for February, which was Ryan's, Topaz for November, which was Summer's, and Diamond for April, which was Jaymie's. It also had a pair of earrings with all three stones, and a matching ring.

Haley hugged all of the kids. "Thank you, guys. These are so beautiful. I will wear them everyday. They mean so much to me."

Ryan and Summer smiled. "We're glad you like them, Mom," said Ryan. "Dad helped us pick them out.

Haley smiled at Nathan and mouthed a "Thank you", then started to pick up the wrapping paper. "Wow. I think this has been my best birthday yet." She smiled and hugged everyone again.

"Uhh… Haley. There's one more present that I forgot to get. It's upstairs. Let me run up and get it. Sit down and I'll be right back," said Nathan, turning and running up the stairs before Haley could object. He came down a few seconds later holding a small, velvet box. "No, I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to say a little something before I give you this."

Haley smiled. "OK, honey."

Nathan smiled and looked at Lucas and Jake, who gave him a thumbs-up, then turned back to Haley and dropped down to his left knee. Haley gasped, but didn't say anything. "Haley, you have made my life complete. You have given me family, friendship, love, and everything else that I have ever needed. I can't imagine ever being without you. You cannot even begin to imagine how in love I am with you, and I'm hoping you feel the same way. So, Haley James, here I am, holding my heart open to you in front of our friends and family, and I have just one simple question for you." He opened the box and showed her the beautiful three-stone 2-carat ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

Haley's eyes immediately filled with tears, but she wiped them away and smiled and laughed. "Of course!" she said, sliding onto the floor and wrapping her arms around Nathan. "Yes! I will marry you, Nathan! I love you so much." Nathan kissed her passionately, much to the dismay of the kids in the room, then slid the ring on her finger. Brooke and Peyton were wiping away their tears along with Haley. They were so happy for their friends.

Jake turned away at the sound of a knock on the door, and silently got up to answer it. He looked at the people standing on the other side of it, and was about to ask what they were doing there when they barged past him into the house. "Well, isn't this the sweetest thing you've ever seen?"

Lucas and Nathan both turned at the sound of the voice and stared, shocked at the man that was standing there. They had both thought they would never see Dan Scott again, but there he was, in the flesh, smiling.

**Author's Note: Ooh… I love it! I wasn't even planning this! I was as shocked as you probably are! Lol… I'm so happy for Nathan and Haley, but is Dan going to mess it all up? And who is the person that's with him? Hmm… hopefully we'll find out soon! My son and older daughter go back to school on Monday (kindergarten and pre-school) (whoo-hoo!), so it'll just be me and my baby, so hopefully I will be able to update sooner… And I hope this chapter shows up on the site, because is being really weird right now… It says I only have four chapters up… So I guess we'll see…**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Everyone lives in Apple Valley, Minnesota where Lucas, Nathan and Jake play basketball for the Minnesota Timberwolves. Haley and Nathan live together with her niece and nephew and her/their daughter. (Read the rest of the story if you don't understand!) Brooke and Lucas live together with his son and her daughter. Peyton lives with Jake and Jenny, and Peyton is six months pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world!**

Author's Note: OK, last chapter, we left off with Dan intruding on Nathan and Haley's special moment. This chapter, we find out why he is here, and who is with him. Also, another character comes into the fray. Enjoy!

"Well, isn't this the sweetest thing you've ever seen?"

Lucas and Nathan both turned at the sound of the voice and stared, shocked at the man that was standing there. They had both thought they would never see Dan Scott again, but there he was, in the flesh, smiling.

"What's wrong, boys? Can't say hello to your own father?" Dan asked, pretending to look hurt.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nathan, getting up from his spot on the floor and standing in front of his father.

"Well, I heard from a reliable source that my sons were making some big changes in their lives, and I had to come see for myself." He looked around at all the kids and adults that were sitting around. "Now, please just tell me all these brats don't belong to you."

With that, Nathan punched his father so hard that he knocked him out cold. The woman who was with him crouched down on the floor. "What the hell was that for?"

At first, Nathan hadn't recognized the woman, but when he saw her face up close, he realized who it was. "Nicki!" He looked at Jake, but Jake shrugged his shoulders before advancing on Nicki.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my family, Nicki," said Jake.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't really help it seeing as how my fiancé wanted me to meet his family. But of course, I've already met some of you." She winked at Lucas, who was still in shock from seeing her and Dan.

"Wait a minute," said Nathan. "You're engaged to my father! That's sick. He's old enough to be your dad!"

"So?" said Nicki, then looked down at Dan, who was starting to regain consciousness. "I don't care about age. I love him and he loves me. We support each other."

"So this is who you think is going to help you win custody of Jenny? Do you have any idea how awful that man is? He had done nothing but ruin everyone's life who's ever known him," said Jake. "But no matter how persuasive he is, you'll never have Jenny! Ever! Now get out of this house, and don't ever come back here again. And take your gold mine here with you." Jake turned from Nicki and walked into the living room, taking Jenny's hand and leading her outside to play with Denny.

Nathan continued to stare down at his father until Haley came and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nate? Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have to deal with my dad. Why don't you and Brooke and Peyton take the kids outside with Jake? Me and Lucas need to talk to Dan."

"Alright, babe. Just be careful, OK? Don't get into trouble." She kissed him, then walked out of the room carrying Jaymie followed by Brooke, Peyton and the rest of the kids.

"So, DAN," said Lucas, coming to stand by his brother. "Care to tell us the real reason you're here?"

Dan slowly got up from the floor and Nicki stood up behind him. "The reason I'm here is to make sure that you two don't let these women," he paused to turn his face into a disgusted frown, "interfere with basketball. I know how it happens. You think you've found the right girl, then you decide to give up everything for her and end up flipping burgers at McDonald's."

"Oh, right," said Nathan. "Like you gave it all up for Mom, right? Or for Karen? You found the right girl twice, didn't you? But you managed to screw up both of those and your career. Well, guess what, Dan? We're nothing like you. We have responsibilities and we handle them, while still continuing our careers."

"Oooh… that hurts, son. But you know what? One of these days you're going to realize that you don't want this life anymore. You're not gonna want some girl's kids from some other guy running around bugging you. And when that happens? Don't come running to me."

"So, if you don't want some girl's kids from another guy running around bugging you, why are you trying to help this tramp, I mean, Nicki, get Jenny away from Jake?" asked Lucas, smirking at Nicki as he called her a tramp.

But Nicki closed her eyes and stepped forward. "Because she's not Jake's daughter. She's Dan's."

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" asked Haley, peeking through the window at the group inside.

"Well, from what Lucas has told me, Dan's pretty much of an ass, so they're probably chewing him out for being here and for saying those things about the kids. But, when you think about it, it is kinda funny, huh? I mean, these are a lot of kids for only three guys!" The girls laughed as they watched the kids play.

"I just hope that Dan isn't trying to convince Nathan and Lucas that they're better off without us. I mean, Nathan told me about how his father used to influence him before. What if he does it again?" Haley looked at her friends, worried, as she said this.

"Oh, Hales," said Peyton. "Nathan loves you so much. I mean, just look at the humungo rock on your finger. He spilled his heart out to you and asked you to marry him. That's got to be some kind of a sign that he's committed to you, right?"

Haley smiled as she looked at the ring. "Yeah, you're right." Brooke put her arm around Peyton and Haley and they all giggled. They looked down at Tyler and Jaymie who were playing in the grass, and right then, Jaymie got up on her knees and started rocking back and forth. Haley gasped and pointed it out to Brooke and Peyton, who were already watching, excited. As they watched, Jaymie made her first attempt at crawling. She fell, but immediately got back up and tried again. "I've got to tell Nathan!" said Haley and she ran towards the door and pulled it open. "Nathan! Come out here! Jaymie's trying to crawl!"

Nathan sprinted towards the door and walked out to see Jaymie on her hands and knees and rocking back and forth. He went over and got down on the ground in front of her, with a big smile on his face. "That's right, Jaymie. Come to Daddy. Come on. Crawl to Daddy!" Jaymie smiled and babbled at Nathan, and then attempted to crawl again. This time, she succeeded a couple of times before falling, and Nathan scooped her up and kissed her all over. "Good job, baby! Daddy's so proud of you! You did it! Yay!" Jaymie just giggled shyly at all the attention she was receiving from Nathan.

Haley came over and showered her with more love and affection, and Nathan just smiled down at them. When Haley looked up, she saw that Lucas, Nicki and Dan had come outside to watch this. Nathan led her over to where they were standing. "Dan, this is my fiancé Haley, and our daughter Jaymie."

Haley held out her hand, which Dan shook begrudgingly. "Nice to meet you." Dan nodded his head and Nathan called Summer and Ryan over.

"And this is Ryan, our son, and Summer, our older daughter." Dan just nodded at them before shaking his head at Nathan. Haley looked back and forth between the two, feeling uncomfortable, before telling Ryan and Summer, who looked a little scared, to go play again. Then she walked over and put Jaymie back down on the blanket, and sat down by Peyton.

Brooke had been called over by Lucas and was then introduced to Dan. He was just as cool to her as he was to Haley, and barely acknowledged that Tyler and Alison had also been introduced to him. Lucas looked at Brooke out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her. She knew the only reason he was introducing Brooke to his father was to rub it in his face that he was happy. And she couldn't say that this made her angry in the slightest.

Nathan looked back at Dan and Nicki. "Well, as you can see, we're having a bit of a party here, so you two can just leave and never come back. That would be great with us." He and Lucas steered Nicki and Dan back into the house and towards the front door. "Oh, and by the way, Nicki. Don't try to lie to us about Dan being Jenny's father. Jake had a paternity test done after she was born, remember? And he is most definitely her father."

Nicki opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so she just glanced at Dan, then walked out the door. Dan turned towards his sons. "Believe me, boys. You haven't heard the last of me. I want us to all be a family again. And as soon as you get rid of those skanks and their brats, we'll make it happen." Nathan reared back to punch him again, but Lucas stopped him, saying it was not worth it. They just shut the door in Dan's face, and Lucas walked towards the backyard where his family and friends were waiting. Nathan said that he would be out in a minute, he just had one phone call to make.

"Karen's Café, how may I help you?"

Nathan smiled at the voice that brought back so many memories of his childhood. "Yes, I would like to place an order please."

"OK, what would you like?"

"I'd like… to know why my mom doesn't recognize her own son's voice. It hasn't been that long, has it.?"

Deb gasped and clutched the phone tighter. "Nathan! Oh, Hi sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm OK. I just had a little run-in with Dad and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"Oh, no. What did your father do now?" said Deb, rubbing her forehead. After Deb and Dan had gotten divorced, she and Nathan had moved away from Tree Hill, where Nathan, Jake and Lucas had grown up, and they both thought that Dan didn't know where they were.

"Well, he just happened to show up today right when I was proposing to Haley," said Nathan, hoping that his mom would say that she didn't know anything about it.

"You proposed to Haley? Oh honey, I'm so happy for you! I'm sorry your father ruined it, though. I swear, I had no idea that he even found you. What happened?" Deb was ecstatic. She hadn't met Haley yet, but from what she had heard from Nathan, the girl was absolutely wonderful and she and her kids made her son happy. And that was what mattered.

"Well, he showed up with his FIANCE, who happened to be Jenny's mom. You remember her, right?" Deb just acknowledged the comment with a disgusted "uh-huh" and waited for Nathan to continue. "Yeah, so after that shock was over, he called Haley and her friends skanks and all the kids brats, and I punched him, and it felt REALLY good."

Deb laughed at his last part. "Well, I'm glad you punched him. Your father always did do things the most outrageous way he could. Hopefully he'll leave you alone, though. Otherwise, get a restraining order against him and what's-her-name. He won't violate a restraining order. He can't afford to go to jail."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. So are you still planning on coming here with Karen and Keith for Christmas?"

"That's the plan, honey. I have a favor to ask of you, though."

"OK, what is it?" asked Nathan, even though he already knew what it was, or at least he thought he did.

"Would you mind if Aaron came with us? I'd really like to include him in the traditional family Christmas."

Nathan smiled. This was exactly what he had expected. "Of course Aaron can come, Mom. I already told you. I really like the guy. He's good for you. OK, well, I'm going to let you go for now, cuz we're all going trick-or-treating tonight and I need to go celebrate my soon-to-be wife's birthday. I'll talk to you soon, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. And thank you. Tell Haley happy birthday and that I can't wait to meet her. And have fun tonight. Make sure to have the kids wear something that reflects!"

"OK, I will. Bye Mom."

"Bye, Nate. I love you."

After Nathan hung up the phone, he walked outside to see Lucas, Jake and Brooke playing with all the kids and Haley and Peyton sitting on the ground coaxing Jaymie to crawl. He walked over and sat down behind Haley, who leaned back against him and smiled before giving him a quick kiss. "Everything OK, babe?"

"Yeah. I just talked to my Mom. She said Happy Birthday, and she can't wait to meet you when they all come up here for Christmas."

"Oh, that's so sweet. I can't wait to meet her, either. I have a feeling we're going to get along really well."

"Me, too." They kissed again, then turned back to find Jaymie had crawled across the blanket and was almost to them. They both held out their arms and called her. After a couple more falls, she finally made it to them, and they hugged and kissed her, and so did all the other adults. They spent the next couple of hours all playing with the kids and then ate lunch before everyone went home to change into their costumes. They were all going to meet at Jake and Peyton's, then head out to trick-or-treat together.

Jake was dressed up as Superman, which Jenny had helped pick out for him. She had wanted to change the S to a D for SuperDad, but they couldn't figure out how to do it, so they left it alone. Peyton was wearing a long white dress, and had her hair loose around her shoulders. She was dressed up as a goddess. She couldn't remember which one it was, whichever one was pregnant in the pictures of her. She decided as she was getting dressed, though, that she was going to be Aphrodite. Jenny was dressed up as an accident victim. She already had the broken arm, and Peyton put cuts and bruises all over her face while Jake took her clothes outside and ran over them several times with the car.

Haley and Nathan were the first to arrive at Peyton and Jake's. They were both wearing jeans and white t-shirts with the letter P in silver letters on their shirts. They also had makeup on to make it look like they had black eyes. When asked what their costume was, they said they were "The Black-Eyed Peas". Peyton and Jake laughed, saying that was a dumb costume, but original. Ryan was dressed as a skateboarder. He had just recently learned how to do an Ollie on his board, and decided that's what he wanted to be. Summer was a princess. She had a pretty purple dress, and a crown and everything. Jaymie was a bumblebee.

Brooke and Lucas finally arrive about twenty minutes later. Lucas was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, and said that he was Paul Bunyan. He even held up a cut-out of a blue ox saying that it was "Babe". (In case you don't know the story of Paul Bunyan, he was a very tall logger/axe person… he cut down trees! Anyways… he had a blue ox that was named Babe… hence the cutout. It's all make believe by the way!) Brooke was wearing a red halter top that showed off her boobs and her stomach, short shorts, cowboy boots, and a blonde wig. She said that she was Jessica Simpson in the Dukes of Hazzard. Alison was dressed up in a low-cut tank top, a suit jacket, and a short skirt. Haley and Peyton asked her what she was, afraid that they already knew the answer. "I'm Mommy when she goes to work!" said Alison proudly, batting her mascara-covered eyelashes. Everyone looked at Brooke who was smiling down at her daughter. She ignored them, and Lucas handed Tyler, who was dressed as a lion, over to Nathan. All of the adults decided that they would walk the streets just around the neighborhood until it got too cold and dark, then they would all go home.

They trick-or-treated for almost two hours before finally heading home. The parents went through their kids' candy, pretending like they were checking for poison, but really picking out the good stuff for themselves, and after they let the kids eat a couple pieces, sent them to their rooms for the night with promises of candy to take to school the next day. As Haley went to lock the front door and turn off the light, she thought about how perfect this day had turned out. She had been dreading all of last night, but it was wonderful. Yeah, Dan had tried to ruin it. But he couldn't. She was so happy. Her dreams were finally coming true, and no one could stop that from happening. She knew everything was going to be OK.

Author's Note: I know, kinda short, only 7 pages, but I wanted to get the issues with Dan and Nicki out there. I don't really have a plan yet, except that Nicki will NOT be getting custody of Jenny, and eventually her and Dan will leave town with their tails between their legs. I plan on having the next chapter out within a couple of days. I only have one beautiful distraction now that my two oldest kids are back at school and my hubby is at work… I love them all to death, but they drive me crazy! Lol… Anyways, review and tell me what you think! How do you think I should get rid of Dan and Nicki? And who do you think should be the next character from the past to appear in the story?

**Review Review Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Everyone lives in Apple Valley, Minnesota where Lucas, Nathan and Jake play basketball for the Minnesota Timberwolves. Haley and Nathan live together with her niece and nephew and her/their daughter. Brooke and Lucas live together with his son and her daughter. Peyton lives with Jake and Jenny, and Peyton is six months pregnant. (Read the rest of the story if you don't understand!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world!**

**Author's Note: Once again, we are skipping forward in the lives of our favorite six-pack… It is now November 19th, and it's one year from the day that the guys and the girls met each other… yay! So let's see… Just an age/time catch-up: Haley is 24, Nathan is 25, Ryan is 9, Summer just turned 4, Jaymie is 7 months. Brooke is 24, Lucas is 26, Alison is 3, Tyler is 17 months. Peyton is 25, Jake is 26, Jenny is 7, and Peyton is 7 months pregnant. Yeah… I think that's it… BTW, I had chills through ALL of Wednesday's new episode! I was jumping around and singing at the top of my lungs during the theme song… My husband said he filmed it on his cell phone, but I think he's lying… I hope, anyways! So, yeah, loved it!**

**I also wanted to report that I broke 50 reviews and that is AAAALLLL you guys! I absolutely LOVE getting reviews! It's my favorite part of putting out a new chapter. You all make me so happy! Sniff sniff… Anyways, I'm really glad you are all enjoying the story. I know it's unconventional, but you all seem to like that… lol… What can I say? I'm unconventional…**

**OK, enough talking. Here's Chapter Nine!**

**Enjoy!**

Lucas woke up to the sound of Alison coming into his and Brooke's room. He glanced over at the clock and frowned, confused, when he saw that it read 2:13 AM. "Ali, what are you doing up, honey?"

"Daddy, there's somebody knocking at the door and ringing the doorbell. It woke me up."

Lucas jumped out of bed, which woke Brooke up. "What's going on?" she said, sleepily, looking at Brooke and Alison.

"Alison, stay here with Mommy," said Lucas, reaching behind the bedroom door and pulling out a baseball bat. He turned at glanced at Brooke. "There's somebody at the door. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Brooke nodded and pulled Alison into bed with her, comforting her because she got scared from the way Lucas was acting. Lucas went downstairs and slowly made his way to the door where he could hear someone knocking frantically. He looked through the peephole but couldn't see anything, so he cautiously opened the door and peeked out. He saw a pretty brunette woman standing on the other side. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Brooke Davis. She lives here, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but…" Lucas started, but was interrupted.

"Please. I really need to talk to her. She knows me, I promise."

"OK… Come on in, I guess. I'll go up and get her. Just hang out for one second." The woman nodded and Lucas headed up the stairs and into his bedroom. "Brooke, there's a woman downstairs waiting for you. She said you would know her…"

Brooke looked confused. "OK…" She picked up Alison, who had fallen asleep again, and walked into her bedroom and laid her in her bed, then grabbed Lucas' hand and walked slowly down the stairs. Who could be looking for her at two o'clock in the morning.

As she walked into the living room, she saw exactly who it was. "Anna!"

The woman turned from the pictures she was looking at and smiled. "Hi, Brooke."

"What are you doing here?" asked Brooke, walking up and hugging Anna tightly.

"Well," said Anna, hugging Brooke back, then stepping back. "My best friends all up and leave me and move to some town in Minnesota. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Oh my God. I am so happy that you came. I've been missing you. Haley and Peyton have, too. We were actually just talking about you the other day. How have you been?"

Anna nodded and bit her lip. "I've been… OK. Better at times, worse at times, but over all OK. So…" she looked at Lucas, then back at Brooke and mock-whispered, "Who's the stud?"

Lucas and Brooke laughed. "This is my boyfriend, Lucas," said Brooke, grabbing Lucas' hand and pulling him forward.

Lucas and Anna shook hands. "Hi, nice to meet you," said Lucas.

"You, too," said Anna. "Brooke, you did not do him justice."

"Uhh…" said Lucas, looking uncomfortable. Then they heard Tyler crying. "I'm gonna go get Tyler… you two talk."

"OK, honey. Bring him down here before you go back to bed, OK?"

Lucas nodded and went upstairs to take care of Tyler while Anna and Brooke talked. Ten minutes later, he walked back down the stairs carrying Tyler and feeding him a bottle of formula. As he walked towards the living room, he heard Anna talking. "And Lucas looks like a good guy for you… definitely not my type, but he's cute."

Brooke laughed. "He really is… He makes me so happy. Lucas is… everything that I have ever wanted in the love of my life. And he could be your type… I mean, you still swing for both teams, don't you?"

Anna was about to answer, but Lucas walked through the door, and Brooke stood up. "There's my two favorite men in the world!" she said, taking Tyler out of Lucas' arms and kissing him on the cheek. "Anna, I would like you to meet the other man in my life. This is Lucas' son, Tyler Nathaniel Scott." Anna held out her arms and took Tyler and cuddled him. Lucas and Brooke watched her for a second, then Lucas decided he was going to go back to bed.

"It was really nice to meet you, Anna, but I have basketball practice tomorrow, so I gotta get my beauty sleep."

"Good night, babe," said Brooke, kissing Lucas, who said goodnight, then went up to bed.

Brooke and Anna stayed awake for another hour or so before Brooke told Anna she could stay the night in the guest room if she wanted, which Anna gladly accepted. Brooke laid Tyler in his crib, then crawled in bed next to Lucas and fell asleep.

222322232223222322232223222322232223222322232223222322232223222322232223

"Ryan, honey, you have got to get out of the shower. You've been in there forever. You take longer in the shower than I do." Haley walked back into the kitchen as she heard Ryan turn off the water to find Summer trying to feed Jaymie raw bread dough. "Summer! Please leave Jaymie alone! She does not want to eat dough, OK? Take Denny out into the backyard and play with her or something." Summer giggled and called Denny outside with her, finally leaving Haley alone for five seconds. "What is going on with these kids today? Is it a full moon or something?"

Haley turned on the TV in the kitchen as she continued to make bread. She wasn't really paying attention to the news that was on seeing as how Jaymie was crying and pulling on her pants trying to get her attention. She finally handed her a plastic bowl and a mixing spoon to occupy her and turned her attention to the news for a second. What she saw, though, absolutely shocked her.

"Nathan! Nathan, come out here right now!"

Nathan heard Haley shout from the room where he was trying to get ready for basketball practice and walked to the kitchen. "What's up, Hales? I'm trying to get ready for practice."

Haley just pointed at the TV screen, speechless, and Nathan turned towards it to find a picture of Dan staring out at him from the screen. "As reported earlier, a man was arrested from his hotel room in Apple Valley this morning. Dan Scott was taken into custody for murdering his fiancé Nicki McCarthy (didn't know Nicki's real last name, and I think Jenny McCarthy's a ho just like Nicki, so it fits… lol). As of now, Scott has not admitted to or said the reasons for the murder, but police say he was their only suspect on the case. " With that, the reporter switched to another topic, and Nathan turned off the TV with his mouth open.

Haley was speechless just like Nathan. Finally she put her hand on his shoulder. "Nate? Are you… OK?"

"Uhh… yeah… I think so… I just…. Wow. I don't know what to say. I don't know whether to be happy or upset."

"Honey, it would be OK to be upset. I mean, he's your father," said Haley, looking cautiously at Nathan.

"Yeah, I guess I should be. But I'm really not. I guess maybe I'm just surprised."

"Do you think Lucas knows?" As she finished saying that, the doorbell rang. "I think that would be a yes." She started to walk out of the kitchen when she saw Ryan streak past towards the door. "Ryan? Where are you…?"

"Uncle Lucas! Aunt Brooke! What are you guys doing here? Who's that? Come on Ali. Come on Tyler. Summer's in the backyard playing with Denny. Who are you?" Ryan overwhelmed Brooke and Lucas with questions, while Anna smiled uncomfortably. The kids got tired of waiting and took off to the backyard. On the way through, Ryan ran into Haley. "Mom, Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas and some strange lady are here." Then they ran outside to play with Summer and Denny.

Haley walked into the living room turned around watching the kids. "Hey guys," she said turning around and shaking her head. "I don't know what's gotten into… Anna!"

"Uhh… nothing's gotten into me, Haley," said Anna jokingly. "How are you? I've missed you!"

"Oh, I was going to say Ryan, but you surprised me. Hi! I'm good. I've missed you, too! What are you doing here? Oh, Luke, you might want to go in the kitchen and talked to Nathan…"

"OK…" said Lucas as he walked away.

"Come in. Come in. What's going on?" said Haley bringing Brooke and Anna into the living room. She heard Jaymie start to fuss. "Oh, I'll be right back." She ran into the kitchen and took Jaymie from Nathan, who was in deep conversation with Lucas, and walked back into the living room. "OK, I'm here. So what's going on with you? What have you been up to?"

"Umm… well, I haven't been up to much since Cynthia and I broke up…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Anna."

"It's OK," said Anna, shrugging her shoulders. "It was actually a long time coming. But it worked out OK, because now I'm able to come visit all of you!"

"We're so glad you're here, Anna. Peyton will be too, when she hears. She's at the doctor with Jake's daughter because she's getting her cast off today, but we'll see them when we drop the kids off at school," said Brooke, then turned to Haley. "So Hales, what's going on with Lucas and Nathan?"

Haley was about to answer when Lucas walked into the living room followed by Nathan. "Haley, did you tell Brooke what happened?" asked Lucas, sitting down next to Brooke.

"I was about to when you guys walked in," said Haley leaning her head on Nathan's shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"What? What happened?" asked Brooke.

"Uhh… Dan's in jail," said Lucas, who couldn't help but let a smile show on his face for a second.

"What! How! Why!"

"For killing Nicki," said Nathan.

"He KILLED Nicki!" asked Brooke, shocked.

"Yep. He killed her in the hotel that they were staying at and now he's in jail," said Lucas who couldn't hide his grin anymore and glanced at Nathan who also had a smile on his face.

"Honey, that's… I don't know… Can this be great?"

"Yep. It sure can," said Lucas.

"Well, then this is great. Do your moms know yet?"

"We don't know. We haven't talked to them yet. Right now, though, we need to take the kids to school and then Luke and I have to head for practice," said Nathan. He looked across the couch and finally saw Anna there. "Hi. Uhh… sorry to be rude, but who are you?"

All the girls laughed. "I'm Anna. Brooke, Haley and Peyton's friend from Vegas," said Anna, smiling at Nathan and then at Lucas. "So, who's Dan?"

"Come on, we'll explain on the way. Right now, we've got to round up all of our children," said Haley, standing up and handing Jaymie to Nathan before walking into the backyard with Brooke and Anna. "Ryan, Summer, Alison, let's go. You've got to get to school. Where's Tyler?"

"He's playing in the dirt over there," said Summer, pointing at Tyler sitting on the ground with dirt all over his clothes and face.

"Oh, honey, what did you do?" laughed Brooke as she picked Tyler up and tried to dust him off as well as she could, then shook her head and walked inside after the kids.

"So, Haley," said Anna. "There's a lot of kids here. How do you do it?"

"Well, as you know, only three of them are mine. And it doesn't bother me. I love having everybody here. When Peyton and Jake are here, we have Jake's daughter Jenny also, and Peyton is going to be having a baby in about two months, so there will be even more kids."

"Wow," was all Anna could say.

Haley laughed. "Yeah… But it's fun. I wouldn't change my life for anything. I'm really happy."

"That's good, Hales. I'm glad to see you happy. I mean, I know we weren't as close as you are with Brooke and Peyton, but I could tell you weren't happy in Vegas," said Anna.

"Yeah. I guess just too many bad memories and things back there. Made it too hard to move on with my life, you know? But Nathan is awesome. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. We're getting married soon. We don't have an exact date set yet, but it will be soon."

"Congratulations! That's great. Well, hopefully I will be invited."

"Of course you will, Anna! So how long are you here for? I plan on getting to know you even better while you're here."

"Well," said Anna. "That's actually kind of an interesting question. I'm not so sure of the answer myself…"

222322232223222322232223222322232223222322232223222322232223222322232223

"Jen, I'm so proud of you. You were so brave in there," said Jake as he walked out of the doctor's office holding hands with his daughter and his other arm wrapped around Peyton.

"Thanks, Daddy. But it wasn't that big of a deal. It didn't hurt bad or anything. But my arm looks funny," said Jenny, showing her arm to Peyton and Jake, who laughed.

"Yeah," said Peyton. "Your arm is going to look funny for a little while, but it will go back to normal. So are you ready to go to school?"

"Yeah! This girl from my class, Marissa, is working on a project with me today and I think we're going to become friends."

"That's great, honey," said Peyton.

All three of them climbed into the car and headed off to the school to meet up with everyone. They all thought it was important that both Mom and Dad were there to drop the kids off in the morning. Sometimes they were all there in the afternoon, but usually it was either the moms, the dads, or just one person, depending on what everyone's schedule was like that day. When they pulled up to the school, they saw everyone waiting for them. They climbed out of the car and Peyton saw Anna.

"Anna!"

"Peyton!" said Anna, hugging her friend. She had met Peyton and Haley through Brooke because they worked together, but she had always been closer to Peyton than the other two.

"What are you doing here? What's going on with you? How have you been?" asked Peyton. Anna, Haley and Brooke all looked at each other and laughed because Brooke and Haley had asked the exact same thing. They all linked arms and walked into the school giggling, leaving the guys trying to figure out this new "girly thing" and wondering how Anna was going to effect their lives.

**Author's Note: OK, sorry it took me ssssooooo long to update this chapter. Some of you know why, some of you don't, but let's just say there was a family emergency. Then, for the last few days I've been out of town visiting my ex-step-siblings (long story), so I haven't been able to update, but here it is! I'm not too happy yet with Anna's character, so I'm going to have some drama unfold around her. And I'm really glad Nicki's dead. I'm still trying to think of how Dan killed her, but I will come up with something by the next chapter. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Please reply and tell me what you think!**

**Good day or good night, whichever! And thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Everyone lives in Apple Valley, Minnesota where Lucas, Nathan and Jake play basketball for the Minnesota Timberwolves. Haley and Nathan live together with her niece and nephew and her/their daughter. Brooke and Lucas live together with his son and her daughter. Peyton lives with Jake and Jenny, and Peyton is six months pregnant. (Read the rest of the story if you don't understand!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MURDER AND A TINY BIT OF FOUL LANGUAGE. IF YOU DO NOT READING THE DETAILS OF A MURDER OR BAD WORDS, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! I WILL GIVE A BRIEF SUMMARY AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO CATCH YOU UP! THANK YOU!**

**Author's Note: OK, we have reached two milestones. The first one is that this is my 10th chapter. I have never written ten anything… lol**

**I am so glad that everyone is enjoying my story. It's so fun for me to write, even if it takes a little while for me to update between chapters… **

**The second milestone is that during this week's OTH episode, my 3-year-old daughter, who was watching the show with me, turned to me and said that Nathan was "smokin' hot". I rolled over laughing, it was so funny. I have really got to stop letting her watch grown-up shows… But it was hilarious, and it confirmed to me that she is going to be just as boy-crazy as I was… God help us… lol**

**So I got a couple of ideas about how to kill off Nicki from your reviews, so I'm going to tie them in together to make one big soap-opera affair. Let's see: It's December 12th, and the day of Dan's hearing. (I know that was soon, but I want it to be over before Christmas) All of the adults are going, including Anna who is still in town, while the kids stay with a babysitter. **

**I think that's all you need to know, so without further ado, here's Chapter Ten.**

"So how excited are you guys to finally be getting rid of your father once and for all?" asked Peyton as she climbed into the front seat of Lucas' hummer.

"Extremely. You have no idea. We have been waiting for this day for a long time. I hope they give him the death penalty like they did that Scott Petersen guy. He did practically the same thing," said Lucas, climbing into the driver's seat.

"OK," whined Brooke from the seat behind Peyton as she leaned in to talk to her best friend and boyfriend. "I think it's cool that you guys get along so well and whatever, but why does Peyton get to ride in the front? You're MY boyfriend." With that, she pouted at both of them, which made Peyton and Lucas laugh.

"Brooke, I already told you. I get nauseous and throw up if I ride in the backseat. So unless you want me to blow chunks all over your nice truck, I have to ride in the front.

Brooke sighed. "Fine… just don't play any grabby games up there."

"I'll try hard to control myself," said Peyton as she rolled her eyes. "Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself around my man, too, Missy."

"As if," scoffed Brooke. "No offense, Jake, but you are definitely not my type."

Jake clutched his chest as if his heart were hurting. "Brooke, why would you say such a horrible thing? I had such hope for us."

"OK, apparently it's pick-on-Brooke day, so I'm just gonna stop talking and sit here." She crossed her arms the way a five-year-old would and scrunched back in the seat to pout, but was interrupted by Haley and Nathan arriving at the car.

"Sorry it took us so long. Summer didn't want to stay and Jaymie was crying, so we had to get them taken care of," said Haley.

"No problem, Tutor Mom and Hot Shot. Just hurry up and get in so we can get to the courthouse," said Brooke. Haley and Nathan climbed into the very backseat of the Hummer with Anna as Lucas started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Dan's demise, here we come," said Nathan, and all of them laughed.

When they arrived at the courthouse, everyone piled out with Haley on her cell phone. "Ryan, untie the babysitter and let her out of the closet right now! That is not funny! If you don't untie her, I'm going to come home and you will not be laughing then, mister." She paused for a second as she listened to something Ryan was saying. "That is not a funny joke, Ryan. Now let me talk to Savannah right now." She talked to the new babysitter, and after being assured that all six kids were OK, she followed everyone into the courthouse.

"Is Savannah doing alright with the kids?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah," said Haley. "Except they're driving her crazy. She said she was having one of her friends come over to help her with them. I just hope that friend isn't her boyfriend…"

Nathan laughed. "Haley, she's thirteen. She can't handle six kids by herself. And she doesn't have a boyfriend. She told me that right after she told me I was 'like, the hottest dad she'd ever met'," said Nathan.

"Well, you are pretty studly," said Haley giggling at Nathan.

"Alright, everybody," said Lucas. "Let's at least try to act serious during this thing, OK?" Everyone nodded and filed into the courthouse, sitting on the side of the defense, which included Nicki's small family and a lawyer from the state.

As she sat down, Anna looked over and saw the man who was being held for the murder of this Nicki person and gasped. Everyone turned to look at her, but she just smiled and waved them off. They all shrugged and turned back to the front of the room, but all Anna could think about was that night almost a month ago…

FLASHBACK 

Anna knocked on the door of the hotel room and waited until the woman answered the door. She was smiling until she saw Anna's face, then fear flashed across her eyes. "Anna. What… what are you… doing here?"

"Funny you should ask, Cynthia. Why don't we go inside and… oh, I don't know… have a chat. Or is your _boyfriend _here?" said Anna walking into the room and making the girl walk backwards and run into a chair.

"N… no, he's not here right now. Anna, how did you… how did you find me?"

"Oh, come on, Cynthia. You made it pretty easy. And anyways, I love you. Love powered my way. And now, my love is going to power your way to an early grave, my sweet." With that, Anna pulled the thin, leather cord out of her purse and wrapped it around Cynthia's neck. As Cynthia struggled, Anna tightened the cord and held it there until she felt her ex-girlfriend and the love of her life go limp against her. Then she let her body drop to the floor, put the cord in her purse and, using her shirt, opened the door and left the room. As she walked down the hall, she saw a man heading towards her, so she ran around the corner and peeked to check if he had seen her. 'Oh shit…' she thought. 'He's going into Cynthia's room. Is he a cop? I've got to get out of here!' With that, she ran towards Brooke's house. She had found it earlier, and was going to use it as her alibi in case anyone suspected her…

END FLASHBACK 

Anna was jarred from her memory as the judge entered the room, and she looked at the man in the orange jumpsuit. She knew she had recognized him on the news. This was Cynthia's boyfriend. But why did everyone keep calling Cynthia Nicki?

"Psst…" whispered Peyton, making Anna jump. "Hey Anna, you OK?"

"Oh… Yeah, I'm fine. I guess court rooms just creep me out a little, that's all."

"Don't worry. As soon as Dan is convicted, we'll be out of here, and then maybe you and I can go out to lunch. Just the two of us. How's that sound?"

Anna smiled. "Sounds great." Then she turned to the front of the room once more. 'That is, if I can stand watching a man take the blame for a crime I committed…' she thought.

An hour later, everyone filed out of the courtoom. Dan had been convicted of Nicki's murder based on the evidence found at the crime scene, which included a pack of shoelaces with one missing, and the casual way Dan was acting during the investigation. He had been sentenced to life in prison without chance of parole. Everyone was happy, except for Anna. She just couldn't get past the guilt. She had to tell someone the truth, but who?

Peyton waddled up and draped an arm around her shoulder. "So how about that lunch? We can have Lucas drop us off at his house and we can take the car Jake just bought me."

"Uhh… sure," said Anna. "That sounds like a great idea. I have something I need to tell you, anyways."

"OK," said Peyton, oblivious to the strange way her friend was acting.

After Lucas drove away from Peyton and Jake's house, Peyton and Anna climbed into Peyton's brand-new Blizzard Pearl Lexus GX470 with Dark Gray Leather Trim and Golden Bird's-Eye Maple Accent. (OK, had to add all that, because I just bought this exact car, like, a week ago, and I am so freakin' excited!)

"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" asked Peyton, pulling out of the driveway.

"Doesn't matter to me," said Anna. "Wherever you want to go is fine."

"Well, I have really been craving chili and cornbread, so how about Marie Callendars?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" said Anna. She hadn't had Marie Callendars in a long time.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Peyton.

"Uhh…" said Anna. "OK, you have to promise not to freak out or go to the cops or anything, OK?"

"OK… I think…" said Peyton, looking at Anna out of the corner of her eye.

Anna took a deep breath before continuing. "Lucas and Nathan's dad… Dan… didn't kill Nicki."

Peyton looked at Anna since they were stopped at a red light. "How do you know?"

"Because I was there that night… It was right before I showed up at Brooke's."

"What were you doing there?"

Anna sighed. "I found out that Cynthia was staying there with her boyfriend, and so I followed them and… I killed her."

"What! You KILLED Cynthia? But… wait… There were no other murders that night. It would have been in the paper."

"No, there was only the one. Cynthia was… not who I thought she was. It turns out her real name was… Nicole McCarthy."

Peyton slammed on the brakes and pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Oh my God. YOU killed Nicki? Oh my God… I can't believe it. But how? Why didn't you say anything during the trial?"

"Well, because first of all, I didn't think I would get caught, and I don't want to go to jail. And second of all, everyone seemed to be so relieved to get rid of Dan, I couldn't let you all down."

"But, Anna, that's wrong and sick. You can't let him rot in prison for the rest of his life for something he didn't do!"

"Why not?" asked Anna. "From what I hear, there's plenty of other things that he should be in jail for, so this is really a favor to everyone, including me."

"Anna," said Peyton. "This is crazy, and totally immoral and unethical. You need to get some help. Seriously. This is not normal!"

Anna bowed her head, and was quiet for a minute. "I know, but if I get help, I will have to admit what I did, then everything will be ruined!"

Peyton was quiet, trying to think of the best way to approach this. "No. No, you won't. Just say that you're having mental problems and are seeing things that aren't there. There are people who can help you, Anna. But first, we need to go back to Brooke and Lucas' and tell everyone the truth."

Anna nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, and Peyton turned the car around, arriving at Brooke and Lucas' about ten minutes later.

Jake, Haley and Brooke were outside in the front yard playing with Ryan, Jenny, Tyler, Alison and Summer. "Hey, babe. What are you guys doing back so soon?" said Jake, kissing Peyton and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Umm… everyone needs to come inside. Kids, why don't you go out back and play with Benji?" said Peyton leading everyone into the house. (Benji is the name of the dog that Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley picked out for Jenny when she broke her arm!)

Once the adults were settled into the living room, and the kids were outside playing (except for Tyler and Jaymie, who were asleep in the den), Anna told her story to Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas and Jake. After the initial shock and bits of anger, everyone agreed that Anna needed some help, and convinced her to talk to someone at the mental hospital. Later that day, Anna was admitted into Northwestern Mental Health Center in Crookston, MN, which was about 370 miles from Apple Valley.

Nathan and Lucas went to the jail, and after making Dan promise and swear to leave them alone and never bother them again, they told the police the truth about Anna and Dan, and Dan was released, and soon after left town. Everyone was amazed at how the day had turned out, but also relieved in a way. They had gotten rid of Dan, but they didn't feel guilty about keeping a secret anymore.

Peyton and Jake were sitting on their couch at 10:00 that night watching "Red Eye". Jake wrapped his arm around Peyton who was rubbing her belly. "So, Peyton, how about we don't meet any more of your friends for a while?"

Peyton laughed. "That might just be a good idea, Jake."

Over at Brooke and Lucas', Tyler had finally gone to sleep and they were climbing into bed to get rid of the exhaustion their day had caused. "So," said Lucas, pulling Brooke into your arms. "Are all your friends that crazy or was Anna special."

Brooke giggled and kissed Lucas. "Oh, Broody, you have no idea."

Nathan and Haley were having a similar conversation themselves. "Did you know that Anna was crazy all along?" asked Nathan.

"Oh yeah, Nate. I knew she was a psycho killer and yet I introduced her to my friends, you and the kids. Just hoping something like this would happen," said Haley rolling her eyes before laying her head on Nathan's bare muscled chest. (hee hee… growl…)

"Well, how about we just hang out with our normal, only semi-crazy friends for a while," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Haley and kissing her forehead.

Haley looked up at him, then gave him a thumbs-up. "You got it, dude!"

**Author's Note: I know it was kind of short, but this thought just occurred to me, and after the initial shock of Anna being a homicidal lesbian maniac, I thought it was an awesome idea, and I just had to write it down… Let me know what you think! **

**I have some ideas for what Peyton and Jake's baby boy's name is going to be, but if you have any suggestions, let me know. I'm also trying to think of the next dramatic thing that's going to happen, because I have to have drama, I can't just write a happy-go-lucky story. So if you have any suggestions for that, either, let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Everyone lives in Apple Valley, Minnesota where Lucas, Nathan and Jake play basketball for the Minnesota Timberwolves. Haley and Nathan live together with her niece and nephew and her/their daughter. Brooke and Lucas live together with his son and her daughter. Peyton lives with Jake and Jenny, and Peyton is nine months pregnant. (Read the rest of the story if you don't understand!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world!**

**Author's Note: OK, so I promised to give a recap of the last chapter to anyone who didn't want to read it. Here it is:**

**Dan was convicted and sentenced to life in prison. Peyton and Anna attempted to go to lunch, but Anna told Peyton that it was really her who killed Nicki, who also turned out to be her ex-girlfriend, Cynthia. Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley convinced Anna to get mental health, and she was admitted to the hospital. Nathan and Lucas freed Dan from jail, but not before making him promise to leave them alone forever. Yeah… I think that's it.**

**So, I meant to write a little thank you to all of you who have kept with my story:**

**Elin2002: You were my first review and you have given me some awesome tips. I also would like to think you've become kind-of like a penpal friend to me… Thank you for reading my story and offering your help.**

**Naley is L.O.V.E.: Your reviews are always fun to read. They make me laugh, and I am glad my story interests you. Thanks for reading.**

**LuvAngel448: Your input is always appreciated, and I like that you take the time to respond to my author's notes as well. Thank you for reading my story.**

**Duckygirl: Thanks for always encouraging me to write more, and I love reading your response to the chapters.**

**BellaNaveah: You give really great suggestions, which I absolutely love. As you can see later on in this chapter, I used one of your ideas. Thanks for reading and responding!**

**Samantha Tragedy: You're still pretty new to the story, but you give AWESOME feedback. Especially for chapter 10, I really learned a lot from your review. Thanks again.**

If I forgot anyone who has been loyal to me, I'm sorry, but let me know and I'll write about you next chapter! Thank you all again for your support, and I hope you continue to read as long as I continue to write. This story probably won't be longer than like, 15 chapters, but I'm really not sure yet. This chapter is starting out on December 23rd, and after this chapter I am going to skip ahead I think about a year. (BTW, Peyton's baby is due January 2nd!)

Here's Chapter Eleven! Happy reading!

"Mom! You're here!" exclaimed Nathan as he opened the door to find his mother standing on the other side. He swept her into a hug.

Deb laughed and kissed her son on the cheek. "Of course I'm here! I've missed you so much! And would I pass up on the chance to meet my future daughter-in-law and my grandchildren? Where are they anyways?"

"Well, it's still a little early," said Nathan, looking at the clock, which read 7:45 AM. "Everyone is still asleep, but Jaymie should be waking up soon, and everyone will follow after that. Come in, though. Get settled. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah," said Deb, walking in and looking around her son's house. "That would be great." She followed Nathan into the kitchen and was amazed at how comfy the house looked. "So… this place looks so much homier since the last time I saw it. Haley must really love decorating."

Nathan chuckled. "Yeah, it gives her something to do while the kids are at school or whenever she's bored."

They chatted for a couple more minutes before they heard Jaymie begin to cry. "I'll be right back," said Nathan, kissing his mom on the forehead before running upstairs to pick up his daughter.

Deb sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was finally going to meet her grandchildren, and she couldn't be more nervous or excited.

BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS

Brooke was sitting in the living room watching the news and stirring a cup of coffee when she heard a knock at the door. 'Who could that be this early?' she wondered, looking at the clock. 'It's not even 8:00 yet.' She stood up and walked to the door, opening it to find a slightly older woman standing on the other side. "Can I help you?"

"You must be Brooke. It's so great to finally meet you. I'm Karen, Lucas' mom." Said Karen, stepping forward and holding out her hand.

"Oh my God!" squealed Brooke. "It's so awesome to finally meet you!" She pushed aside Karen's outstretched hand and wrapped her arms around the surprise woman before pulling her inside. "So, how was your flight? When did you get in? Why didn't you call? You have GOT to tell me all sorts of embarrassing things about Lucas from when he was little." She stepped back and just looked at Karen smiling. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me, too," said Karen. "I think you and I are going to get along well."

As Brooke led Karen into the kitchen, she looked up the stairs. "Luke, your Mom's here!" Then she turned to Karen. "Karen, would you like some coffee?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Brooke."

"MOM!" exclaimed Lucas, walking down the stairs carrying Tyler.

"Oh, hi sweetie… I missed you so much!" cried Karen, standing up and hugging her son. "And look at you, little man!" Karen took Tyler from Lucas' arms. "I haven't seen you in so long! You're so big!"

Lucas smiled, then walked over to Brooke and gave her a light kiss. "Good morning, Cheery."

"Mmm… good morning, Broody," said Brooke. "How are you, baby?"

"I'm good," said Lucas, then turned to Karen. "So, Mom, you've met Brooke, right?"

Karen looked over and smiled. "Yes, I did. And she seems to be a very nice person."

Brooke smiled, then everyone was quiet for a minute. "So, who wants breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful," said Karen. She handed Tyler to Lucas and started to wash her hands in the sink.

"Oh, Karen, you don't have to help," assured Brooke, putting eggs, bacon, sausage and pancake mix on the counter.

"Don't be silly, Brooke. I love cooking, and this will be a good way for us to get to know each other," said Karen.

"OK…" said Brooke, handing Karen an apron.

"So, Mom, where's Keith and Deb, by the way?" asked Lucas.

"Well, Deb is at Nathan's house, I dropped her off on the way over here. And Keith is flying out tomorrow with Deb's boyfriend, Aaron. They had some things to finish up at the garage."

"Oh… OK. Well, Tyler and I are going to go watch Monster Garage, or something equally manly. Call me if you need anything!" And with that, Lucas walked out of the kitchen.

JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON

"Good morning, Jake," said Peyton, rolling over in bed and laying her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Mornin', honey. How'd you sleep?" asked Jake.

"OK… I'd kill to be able to sleep on my stomach, though."

Jake chuckled and kissed Peyton's forehead. "Not much longer, baby."

Peyton smiled. "I know. I'm so excited. But I'm a little nervous. I'm used to being a mommy to Jenny, but a baby? What if I'm not good at it?"

"Peyton, you're gonna be a fantastic mother! Not only do you already have experience between Jenny and Haley and Brooke's kids, you also have maternal instincts on your side."

Just then, their bedroom door opened, and Jenny peeked in with a smile.

Peyton laughed. "Speak of the devil. Good morning, Jen. Come on in."

Jenny ran in and jumped on the bed, then snuggled down between Jake and Peyton. "Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Daddy," she said, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Angel," said Jake. They all laid their quiet, enjoying each other's company for a few minutes. Finally, Jake broke the silence. "So, anybody hungry?"

Jenny and Peyton both nodded enthusiastically, so Jake climbed out of bed and left the room. Jenny turned towards Peyton and rubbed her belly. "Hello, my little brother. Are you ready to come out yet? You're taking forever!"

Peyton laughed. "Don't worry, Jen. He'll come out soon." As she climbed out of bed, Peyton felt a warm liquid running down her legs. At first, she was embarrassed because she thought she had peed herself, but then she realized what it was. She looked up to see if Jenny had noticed, but she had already busied herself playing with Peyton's make-up. "Jenny, will you go downstairs and tell Daddy that I need him?"

"OK, Mom," said Jenny, and she left the room. Peyton waddled into the bathroom and began to change her clothes.

"Peyton?" said Jake, coming into the room.

"I'm in the bathroom," called Peyton. Jake walked in and saw her in the process of changing her clothes.

"Jenny said you needed me. What's up?"

"My water broke," said Peyton, trying to remain calm. Jake, on the other hand, just stood in the doorway, apparently in shock. "Jake?" She waved her hand in front of his face, then sighed. "JAKE!"

Jake jumped and looked at her. "Uhh… OK… Well, we need to… umm… What do we do?"

"Well, said Peyton. "First, I have to finish getting dressed, then pack my bag. YOU can call Brooke and Haley and tell them to get over here." She grabbed her stomach as a small contraction hit her. "And you might want to tell them to hurry."

BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS

After finishing breakfast, Karen started setting out the food as Brooke went upstairs to wake up Alison. A few minutes later, she came down carrying her sleepy-faced daughter who turned and opened her eyes at the sound of Lucas' voice.

"Good morning, Princess," said Lucas. Ali opened her eyes, then leaned over and fell into her daddy's arms. He held her and cuddled her for a minute, kissing her cheeks and her forehead and making her giggle. Brooke sat across the table from Karen and watched this exchange, smiling. Finally Lucas turned Alison around to look at Karen. "Ali, this is my mom, Karen. She's your… uhh…" Lucas looked at Karen, since he wasn't sure what she wanted Alison to call her.

"I'm your grandma," said Karen, then smiled at Ali. Ali stared at her for a moment, then smiled shyly and buried her face in Lucas' neck. Everyone laughed, then Lucas and Alison sat down and ate breakfast. After everyone was done, Brooke and Lucas got themselves and the kids dressed and headed off to Jake and Peyton's. Halfway there, Lucas' cell phone rang.

When he looked at it and realized it was Jake, he picked up. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Hey, are you guys coming over right now?" asked Jake, sounding anxious.

"Yeah, we'll be there in like, two minutes. Why? What's wrong?"

Brooke turned to look at Lucas when he said this, her eyes wide, but he waved her off with an assuring smile.

"Peyton's water broke. We have to leave for the hospital, but she won't leave until Brooke and Haley are here and someone is here to watch Jenny, so could you guys hurry up?"

"Yeah, man, we're practically there," said Lucas. He hung up the phone and turned to Brooke who looked nervous. "Brooke, Peyton's water broke."

Brooke gasped, then clapped her hands excitedly. "Well, then stop driving like a grandpa, Broody! Hurry up, my P. Sawyer's gonna have her baby!"

NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY

Nathan and Haley had gotten the kids dressed and were climbing into the car with Deb when Haley's cell phone rang. "Hey, Jake. We're on our way to your house."

"Oh. OK, good," said Jake, who sounded frustrated.

"What's wrong?" asked Haley.

"Peyton's water broke and we're going to leave as soon as you all get here."

"Alright, Jake. We'll be right there." Haley hung up the phone and told Nathan what happened. They pulled into the driveway right after Lucas, and Brooke and Haley jumped out, hugged each other and ran into the house squealing.

Nathan, Lucas, Deb and Karen all greeted each other and laughed at the girls. Lucas looked towards the car and then back to the house, scratching his head. "Don't worry, girls. We'll get the kids!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Lucas, then unloaded all of the kids out of the cars and into the house.

Once they got inside, they realized that everyone was acting even crazier than expected. Jake was running around like a worried mother hen, Peyton was screaming at him, Haley was trying to calm Peyton down, and Brooke was taking pictures of the whole thing. Finally, Peyton couldn't handle it anymore. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" she shouted. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Peyton sighed at the relief, then stood up and extended her hand to Karen and Deb. "Hi, you must be Lucas and Nathan's moms. I'm Peyton, and I'm really sorry we had to meet on such… extraordinary circumstances, but as you can see, I'm about to have a baby. So, you all can either make yourselves comfortable here, or just lock up when you leave." She looked at Nathan and Lucas as well as she was talking. "It doesn't matter to me, but if you leave, PLEASE do not forget my daughter this time. I am really tired of having to call you guys to go back and pick her up."

Lucas and Nathan rolled their eyes. "OK, that only happened twice, and it's not our fault," said Lucas.

Nathan nodded and agreed with his brother. "Yeah, if she wasn't so darn quiet, it wouldn't be a problem. We're used to all our noisy kids. I mean, what kid is quiet and well-behaved all the way through a mall and during 'The Incredibles'? We're just not used to it!"

"Whatever," said Peyton, trying not to laugh. "Karen, Deb, you know Jenny, right?" They nodded. "OK, will you please make sure she does not get forgotten?" Karen and Deb agreed, laughing, and Peyton turned to Jenny, who looked a little frightened. "Hey, Jen, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just… I don't want something bad to happen to you," said Jenny, starting to cry.

"Oh, honey, nothing bad is going to happen to me, I promise," said Peyton, hugging Jenny. "You're going to stay with Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan, and then tomorrow you can come to the hospital and see me, and your new baby brother, OK? I want you to have fun while I'm having the baby. Can you do that for me?"

Jenny nodded and gave Peyton and Jake and Peyton's stomach a kiss, then waved as Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Haley pulled out of the driveway.

The guys decided to take Benji back to Nathan and Haley's house so they could all play together, and then Jenny would spend the night over there. So they all piled into the cars again and left.

JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON

Since Peyton had pre-registered at the hospital, she was able to get right in without a wait. Within forty-five minutes, they had her hooked up to all sorts of monitors, had an IV going and had already discovered she was nearly six centimeters, which everyone was surprised about.

Haley left the room to call the guys and tell them Peyton's labor was progressing quickly, which they were, of course, grossed out to hear. When she entered the room, Peyton was screaming at one of the nurses. "Now, you listen to me, you slutty nurse-whore. I want an epidural and I want it NOW! If I don't get it, I'll take my business elsewhere!"

The nurse smirked. "Honey, you're going to have a baby most likely within the next couple of hours. Where are you going to go? Now, the doctor should be in here momentarily to order your epidural and then you'll feel all happy again, OK?"

With that, the nurse left the room, followed by Brooke. "Listen, she doesn't mean any of that. She just has a very low physical pain tolerance, and when she's hurting, she gets bitchy. As soon as the baby's born, she will be the nicest person you'll ever meet."

"Oh, honey, I know. I've been through enough of this to not take it personally anymore. You don't need to apologize for her. Didn't you say you had two kids? Weren't you a little pissy during the births?"

Brooke thought back on Alison's delivery and how she had tried to throw the railings from the bed at her stupid doctor. She smiled. "Yeah, I guess I was." She walked back into the room just as the doctor did, and pretty soon, Peyton had her epidural and was in la-la land until her next contraction hit.

After an hour, the nurse came in and told Peyton she was between eight and nine centimeters, so she should just relax. She played card games, read magazines and gossiped with Haley and Brooke until the nurse came back in again. After being there for nearly five hours, Peyton was told she was fully dilated and it was almost time to start pushing. The nurse called for the doctor, and once he showed up, Peyton began to push. It was almost the same procedure as when Haley was in labor. Brooke held one of her legs, while Haley and Jake stood by Peyton's head until the baby was crowned, then Brooke and Jake would switch places. After thirty minutes of exhausting pushing, a 7-pound 3-ounce baby boy was born. Jake cut the cord and finally Peyton got to hold their son. All four of them were crying and laughing. Haley touched his forehead softly. "Oh, Peyt, he's just so beautiful."

Peyton smiled through her tears. "Yeah, at least he'll take after me in that respect." They all laughed, and eventually Jake left with their son to get his shots and everything taken care of. Haley left again to call the guys, and Brooke got on Peyton's bed and hugged her. "I am so proud of you and happy for you, Peyton. You did awesome, and he is the most beautiful baby I've seen all day!"

Peyton laughed. "Thanks, Brooke. Thanks for being here."

Brooke smiled. "No problem, best friend. I will always be here for you. And for Jake, and Jenny, and… wait… what's his name? What's my new little nephew's name?"

Just then, Haley walked back in. "Wait, don't tell Brooke without telling me!" She jumped on the other side of Peyton and they both waited anxiously.

"Well," said Peyton. "We both though a lot about what we wanted to name him, and we were considering Hayden, Hunter, Alexander, Jacob, after Jake, of course, or Marco. And we finally decided on… drum roll please." Haley and Brooke pretended to make a drumroll. "Hunter Alexander Jagielski."

Brooke and Haley both awwwed at the name, saying they loved it and gushing over what a perfect choice it was. Finally they let Peyton rest with promises of being back the next day, and bringing the whole brood. Lucas came and picked them up, then after dropping Haley off and picking up Karen and their part of the children population, they headed back to their house to be together.

NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY

"So Peyton's doing OK?" asked Nathan as he carried Summer, who had fallen asleep on the couch, up to her room.

"Yeah, she's just tired, which is perfectly natural," said Haley. She was following behind Nathan carrying Jaymie and pushing Ryan up the stairs.

"Why do I have to go to bed at the same time as Summer? I'm older. My friend Steven doesn't have to go to bed until 9:30!"

"Well, you're not Steven, are you? Anyways, Ryan it's 9:00. That's only half an hour earlier than your friend. When you're 10, you can stay up until 9:30. How about that?" said Nathan, walking into Summer's room.

Ryan sighed, but realized that he wasn't going to win. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then went into his room and changed his pajamas. By the time Haley and Nathan tucked in the girls, Ryan was changed and in bed. They came in and Haley got down by his bed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Ry, honey, I know you want to be more grown up, but you have to get enough sleep or else you're going to get sick. Your dad and I want you to be healthy. We're not doing this to be mean, I promise."

"That's right, champ," said Nathan. "When I was 10, I had to go to bed at 7:00, so you're pretty lucky."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Good night, Mom."

"Good night, sweetie. I love you," said Haley kissing his cheek.

"Love you too. Good night, Dad. I love you."

"Night buddy. I love you too. See you in the morning."

They left Ryan's room and went back downstairs to talk with Deb some more. Her and Haley had started to get along, and Deb had already told her to forget whatever embarrassment she might have had this morning.

"Are the kids asleep?" asked Deb.

"Well, the girls are. Ryan's going to sleep, but he's not happy about it," said Nathan, sitting on the couch and pulling Haley into his lap.

"Yeah, but Nathan told him about how you used to make him go to bed at seven, so that made him feel better." As Haley said this, Nathan bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Seven? What are you talking about? Nathan would never go to bed any earlier than ten," said Deb.

Haley looked and Nathan with her mouth open. "You LIED to our son? Ooh, you're in big trouble now. Your own mom just told on you!"

Nathan laughed. "Well, it got him to go to sleep, didn't it?"

Haley and Deb gawked at him, but finally started laughing as well. They stayed up and talked for a couple hours, then finally headed off to bed, knowing they would be up soon with some kids that would be really happy it was Christmas Eve.

JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON

After getting a clean bill of health, Peyton and Hunter were released from the hospital around 5:00 the next night. Lucas drove the Hummer there and picked them up, then brought them home to a house full of people. Keith and Aaron had arrived, and they were over at Peyton and Jake's with Deb and Karen and, of course, all the kids and grandkids. When they arrived, Keith was in their front yard being trampled by Jenny, Ryan, Alison, Summer and Tyler. Jaymie was trying to crawl over, but Haley kept pulling her back which she was getting increasingly upset about.

Jenny was the first to see them pull up, and immediately jumped up and ran to the car. "Mommy! Daddy!" Peyton opened the back door, and Jenny scrambled as fast as she could into her mother's lap and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're home! I missed you so much! Is this my brother? He's so wrinkly and tiny! Oh, he's so cute!"

Peyton laughed. "Yes, Jenny, this is your baby brother. His name is Hunter."

"Hi, Hunter," said Jenny, reaching out and softly touching Hunter's face. "I'm your big sister. My whole name is Jennifer Michelle Jagielski, but you can call me Jenny. I'm really happy you're here. I've been waiting a long time for you to come out of Mommy's belly." She kissed his cheek, then crawled over Peyton, out of the car, and jumped into Jake's arms. "Hi, Daddy. I missed you."

Jake kissed her cheek. "I missed you, too, Pumpkin. But get down for right now so I can get your brother out of the car, OK?" Jenny nodded and got down then walked over and sat down on Nathan's lap. Jake helped Peyton out of the car, and she noticed all the blue balloons and the 'WELCOME HOME, HUNTER' sign. She smiled, then moved out of the way so Jake could get Hunter out of the car. She hugged Haley and Brooke, then Nathan and Lucas, and was introduced to Keith and Aaron. Once the introductions were done, everyone went inside and sat down to eat all the barbecue that Nathan, Keith, Aaron and Lucas had cooked. After dinner, all the kids were playing in the backyard and the adults were sitting on the patio. Peyton had the baby monitor on the table since Hunter was asleep inside, and they were all talking.

Haley cleared her throat. "So, I know everyone is coming over to our house after they unwrap the presents in the morning, but Nathan and I had an idea. We want everyone to dress up in fancy clothes, and we could take family pictures, and just have a real fancy Christmas. We'll have a sit-down lunch instead of a potluck, and it'll be fun. What do you guys think?"

I think that's an awesome idea," said Brooke. Everyone else agreed, and it was decided that everyone would be at Nathan and Haley's at 11:00 the following morning. Nathan, Haley, Deb, Aaron, and the kids left around 8:00 so the kids could go to sleep before Santa came. On the way home, Nathan glanced in the rearview mirror at Summer and Ryan.

"Hey guys, thanks for not saying anything about Mommy and Daddy's surprise tomorrow. We want everyone to be surprised and you two did very well."

"Thanks, Daddy," said Summer. "It was hard not to tell, but I remembered what you said. They'll be more happy to find out tomorrow and be surprised."

"That's right," said Nathan, reaching for Haley's hand and smiling at her. She smiled back at him, then looked out the window. Tomorrow was definitely going to be an interesting day.

BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS

Brooke and Lucas left shortly after Nathan and Haley. By the time they got home, Tyler was asleep and Alison was drifting in and out of consciousness. Karen picked up Ali and carried her in the house and up to the stairs, followed by Lucas carrying Tyler. Brooke put some coffee in the coffeemaker, then she and Keith went into the living room to talk.

"So I feel like I already know you from all the wonderful things Lucas says about you," said Brooke.

Keith laughed. "Well, I've heard a lot about you, too. He really seems to love and respect you."

"Yeah…" said Brooke, smiling. "I really love him, too. And he respects the heck out of you. You've really made a difference in his life."

"It's really nice to hear that from you, Brooke. I like to hear that I've helped Lucas become the man he is today. So, tell me some more about you. What do you like to do?" asked Keith.

"Well, I was a journalist in Las Vegas, but I actually like designing clothes, and I went to school to become an interior designer. Right now, I love being at home with the kids, though. It's a lot of fun to be with them everyday."

"Yeah, I remember when I used to take Lucas to the park and things when he was younger. It was always a lot of fun. And the kids are amazing. Ali is beautiful, and so polite. You've really done a good job of raising her so far."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Keith. I appreciate that."

"Uncle Keith… I like the sound of that, kiddo."

Karen and Lucas came downstairs, and they all put presents under the trees, filled the stockings, and talked about what they were going to wear to Nathan and Haley's the next day. Finally, at about 1:00 Christmas morning, they finally went to sleep.

NALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEYNALEY

Nathan woke up at about 12:30 Christmas morning to find an empty spot where Haley usually slept. He crept out of bed and downstairs to find her sitting on the floor by the fire, staring at the window at the sky. "Hales? What are you doing, babe?"

Haley looked up, startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Nate. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I just woke up, saw that you weren't there, and came to find you. So, I ask again. What are you doing?"

Haley blushed. "I'm… waiting for Santa. And don't laugh!" Nathan swallowed his laughter and sat down next to her. "See, when I was little, my mom always told me that the kids that went to bed before Santa came got bad presents. She said that Santa wanted to talk to us when he showed up." (A/N: OK, I know I read this in another story, but I wanted it in here because I do this every year. My mom actually did tell me this when I was a little girl, but my kids do participate. I don't tell them Santa will be mad, though. They just want to stay out there with me.)

"So, did you ever… oh, I don't know… see Santa?" asked Nathan, still trying not to laugh.

Haley ran her shoulder into his and chuckled. "No, I always fell asleep before he showed up, but I got good presents, so I figured since I was down here, he was happy. And so every year, even though I obviously don't believe in Santa anymore, I sit here and wait for Santa, and end up falling asleep by the fire."

"That's a wonderful tradition, babe. But why don't you include the kids on it?"

"Well, Ryan doesn't believe in Santa anymore. He pretends for Summer's sake, but pretty soon she won't either. And I also don't want them to think Santa won't give them good presents if they don't stay down here. It was kind-of scary for me as kid. I didn't want Santa to be mad at me, you know?" Haley shrugged, and looked at Nathan to see if he was laughing.

"You're so beautiful. You know that? That's what I love about you. You still have that child-like innocence. Now, what do you say we go up to bed and try to get some sleep before Mom, Aaron and the kids wake up?

Haley nodded, and they went up to their room and eventually fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON

During Hunter's first night at home, he woke up four times, and by the time 7:00 rolled around, Peyton and Jake were both exhausted. Even though they were dead-tired, though, they made their way downstairs to open presents and watch Jenny open hers. Jake had bought her some Barbies and play horses, since she was really into horses, and Peyton bought her a huge art set, which included pencils, oils, pastels, charcoal and all kinds of other things. They also bought her a year of riding lessons at a private stable in town, which she was very excited about.

Jake bought Peyton a diamond necklace with matching earrings, and Peyton bought Jake a new watch and a bunch of CDs that he had been wanting. After they ate breakfast and Jenny played with some of her toys, they started to get ready to go to Nathan and Haley's house.

BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS

Brooke and Lucas woke to a bunch of sounds from downstairs including laughing and shouting. They slowly made their way downstairs to see Karen dancing around the living room with Ali and Tyler while Keith sat on the couch, watching and laughing. "Good morning. Merry Christmas!" said Lucas.

"Daddy!" said Alison. She ran and jumped into her dad's arms. "Merry Christmas!"

"Mare Kiss, Mama," said Tyler, walking over to Brooke and holding her arms up so Brooke could pick him up. Once everyone had greeted each other, they sat down to open presents. It pretty much panned out like this. Tyler: a play piano from Brooke, a Leap Frog learning stuffed frog from Lucas, some plain stuffed animals and books from Keith, and a Care Bear Cousin from Karen. Alison: a play jewelry and make-up set from Brooke, a Newborn Baby doll from Lucas, a V-Smile from Keith, and a dress-up set from Karen. Lucas got Brooke a $1,000 gift certificate to Bed, Bath and Beyond since she had been saying that she wanted to remodel the bedrooms. Brooke got Lucas an Ipod, some gift cards to buy music, and an Xbox 360. Keith and Karen bought Lucas some games for his Xbox 360 and a gift certificate to an antique bookstore, and they got Brooke a gift certificate to a jewelry store in the mall. Brooke and Lucas bought Keith a humongous toolbox, loaded with tools and a new air compressor for the garage, and they bought Karen one of those cameo necklaces with the mother holding the baby that said 'MOM' in white gold across the bottom, and some new pots, pans and cookware for the café.

After the kids ran off to play with their toys, Lucas hurriedly hooked up his new Xbox. Brooke laughed. She had never seen him so excited. She was glad that he liked his present. Before she knew, Keith and Lucas were playing BurnOut, and she and Karen were sitting on the couch, saying it was their turn. Of course, the guys didn't listen.

Everyone played with their new toys for an hour or so, and then started to get ready to go to Nathan and Haley's.

NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas!" exclaimed Ryan, jumping onto Nathan's bed, followed shortly by Summer.

Nathan groaned and picked his head up to look at the clock. "It's only six o'clock! The sun's not even up yet. Why are you?"

"Because it's Christmas, Daddy!" said Summer. "Wake up! We wanna open our presents!"

"Okay… I'm up. I'll wake Mommy up if you two go wake up Grandma and Aaron." They nodded and ran out of the room and down the hall to the guest room where Deb and Aaron were staying. Nathan rolled over and wrapped his arms around Haley. "Good morning, beautiful. Merry Christmas. It's time to get up."

Haley groaned. "I am awake, I just don't want to get up. It's times like these when I think seriously about selling those kids to the circus. Imagine how big of a pool we could build in the backyard if we sold them."

Nathan laughed. "Come on, babe. It's Christmas and they're excited. Plus, I looked into it, and the circus is definitely not paying full price for kids anymore, so it's not worth it at this time. Now, get up before I carry you downstairs completely naked." He smacked her butt, then jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom before she could get up and catch him.

Haley climbed out of bed and put a pair of Nathan's pajama pants on and one of her white T-shirts, then put on socks and slippers, then grabbed her robe. It was, after all, December, and very cold. Then, she snuck over to the side of the bathroom door and waited for Nathan to come out. She had put pillows on the bed like she was still sleeping, so when he opened the door and peeked out, he thought she was still in bed. He opened the door the rest of the way and snuck out, not seeing her right by the door. Once her got far enough she jumped on his back and knocked him to the ground.

"Got ya!" Haley exclaimed, pinning him to the floor.

"That's not fair, you cheated!" said Nathan, easily rolling her over and pinning her to the floor.

"How do you figure? That was fair, and I won. Now, admit it before I hurt you."

Nathan laughed. "OK, I admit it. But not because I think you can hurt me, but because I love you."

"Aww… you're so sweet. I love you, too." She kissed him, and he sat up and let her sit up as well. "And that's why it makes it so easy for me to get you!" she exclaimed, pushing him over to the floor, then running out of their room, down the hall and into Jaymie's closing and locking the door behind her. She walked over to the crib where her daughter was standing up, waiting for someone to come get her. Haley picked Jaymie up, then opened the door and peeked out, but she couldn't see Nathan. "Don't scare me, Nate, because I've got Jaymie and if you scare me, I'll drop her." She walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room, but she still didn't see him. She set Jaymie down on the floor, then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Deb.

"Before you ask, no I haven't seen him, and I have no idea what's going on," said Deb, laughing.

"Well, Nathan got me, so then I got him back, then I got him again, so now he has to get me one more time before we're even. And I'm trying to avoid…" Before she could finish and hand covered her mouth and she was picked up and brought over the back of the couch, then pinned to the floor again. She looked up at Nathan laughing and started laughing, too. "All right, you got me, and scared me half to death, too. We're even."

Nathan kissed her, then helped her up. "That was fun. We should do it more often. Good morning, Mom." He kissed his mom's cheek as he sat down beside her. Haley went into the kitchen to start the coffee, and she heard some commotion from the stairs. She looked up to see Ryan and Summer dragging Aaron down the stairs.

"Okay, guys, I'm coming. You can let go now," whined Aaron, pretending they were really forcing him downstairs.

"No way," said Ryan. "If we let you go, you'll just go back upstairs and go back to sleep. It's time to open presents!"

Haley laughed and kissed both of her kids at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll take Aaron from here, you two. Go find a spot on the floor to open your presents." Ryan and Summer headed into the living room, and Haley offered Aaron a cup of coffee.

Aaron held up his hand. "No, thanks, Haley. Coffee makes me really hyper. I think I'll just get some water if that's OK."

"Of course," said Haley, taking a sip of the coffee. "Good morning and Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Thanks. Merry Christmas. Hopefully you all like the presents we got you."

"I'm sure we will. I'm glad you two are here. This has been a really fun Christmas," said Haley, smiling. 'And it hasn't even really begun yet,' she thought.

They headed into the living room carrying cups of coffee for Nathan and Deb, and everyone agreed that Ryan should pass out the presents. Once everyone had theirs, the wrapping paper began to fly. These are the presents that everyone got.

Jaymie: a caterpillar alphabet game from Deb and Aaron, soft books and a Hokey-Pokey Elmo from Haley, and some baby jewelry from Nathan. Ryan and Summer also drew pictures for her, which Haley said they would hang up in her room.

Summer: Dora the Explorer outfits and Elefun (a game where butterflies shoot out of the elephant's nose and you have to catch them with a net) from Aaron and Deb. A strawberry shortcake doll set and a Dora the Explorer furniture set from Haley, and a new Disney Princesses toddler bed from Nathan, since her current one was actually Ryan's old one and was falling apart.

Ryan: a PSP and some games from Aaron and Deb. Clothes, new shoes and a GameBoy DS with some games from Haley. Nathan's present was in the garage, so they went out there and an Orange County Choppers bicycle with the skinny front wheel and the fat back wheel was sitting there, along with a bunk-bed set. "Does this mean I can finally have friends spend the night?" asked Ryan. Haley and Nathan nodded. They hadn't been letting his friends spend the night, since there was nowhere for them to sleep. Ryan jumped up and down and was extremely excited.

Haley: a gift certificate to the same jewelry as Brooke got from Deb and Aaron, some 'work around the house' coupons from Ryan and Summer, and a shirt with a picture of the whole family with 'My Family' written underneath from all three of the kids.

Nathan: an Xbox 360, like Lucas', but with different games so they could trade, from Deb and Aaron. Some pictures drawn and a card from Ryan and Summer, and a matching shirt of Haley's with a picture of the whole family on it.

"So you guys didn't get anything for each other?" asked Deb.

"We did, but you can't see it until later," said Haley, smiling mysteriously.

Deb: a beautiful diamond necklace, earring and bracelet set from Aaron, a gift certificate to a spa in Tree Hill for a full day of beauty from Haley and Nathan, and a shirt with a picture of the three kids on it and 'Grandma's Angels' written underneath from the kids.

Aaron: a gold and diamond Rolex from Deb, a gift certificate to an Auto Parts store, since Aaron liked to accessorize his cars, from Haley and Nathan, and a shirt with the same picture as Deb's, but underneath it said: 'No, they're Aaron's Angels!'

Everyone played with their presents, then Nathan and Haley sent Deb and Aaron to the store with some money and a LONG grocery list. As soon as they left, Haley and Nathan ran out to their cars and, with Ryan's help, brought streamers, balloons, a helium tank, and all sorts of other decorations into the house. Haley immediately started decorating while Nathan went out to the shed and pulled out something that looked like a giant white wicker basket that just needed to be put together.

By the time Deb and Aaron got back, Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Lucas, Karen, Keith, Jenny, Hunter, Alison and Tyler were all there and standing outside knocking. They walked up to the door. "What are you all doing outside?" asked Deb.

"Well, we keep knocking, and we hear them talking and moving around inside, but no one's answering the door," said Peyton, sounding irritated.

"Oh. I wonder what they're doing in there. By the way, you all look handsome and beautiful," said Deb. She was met by a chorus of "Thank yous", then knocked on the door. "Haley, Nathan! We're all here! Why aren't you opening the door?" Finally, after a couple more minutes of knocking, the door opened to reveal Nathan and Ryan standing there with tuxes on and looking handsome. Haley and the girls were nowhere to be found, and as everyone shuffled into the house, they gasped at how beautiful it looked. Everything was decorated in white, green, and red.

"Thank you all for coming," said Nathan. "Sorry we kept you waiting for so long, but we wanted everything to be ready when you came in."

"It's cool," said Brooke, taking Hunter out of his car seat and handing him to Peyton. "So, where's Tutor Girl and her Mini-Mes?"

"They're upstairs getting ready. Oh, Lucas and Jake, Haley wanted to ask you guys something. She said to tell you to come upstairs, but knock first before going in."

Lucas and Jake looked at each other, shrugged and walked upstairs. They went to Haley and Nathan's room and knocked. "Hales, it's me and Jake," said Lucas.

The door opened to reveal Summer in a white dress and white gloved, her hair curled and up. "Hi, Uncle Jake. Hi, Uncle Lucas. Come on in." They walked in, and Summer closed the door.

"You look beautiful, Summer," said Jake, giving her a hug, then picking up Jaymie, who was in a smaller version of Summer's dress. "And so do you, Jay. So where's your Mommy?"

"I'm right here," said Haley stepping out of the bathroom. Lucas and Jake were both shocked at how beautiful Haley looked. She was wearing a long, white gown with spaghetti straps and white sandals.

"Wow, Hales. You look absolutely stunning and beautiful," said Lucas.

Haley blushed. "Thanks, that's sweet. So you guys probably wonder what you're doing up here, huh?" Lucas and Jake both nodded. "Well, Nathan and I have a surprise for all of you today. And you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, OK?" They nodded in agreement again. "We're… getting married. Right here, in the backyard. Today."

"What? Oh my God. Haley, that's wonderful news. How awesome. But wait, what does this have to do with us?" asked Jake.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys would do me a favor and…" But before she could finish, there was another knock at the door. Haley sighed. "Who is it?"

"Haley James, you'd better open this door right now before we break it down! You know we can do it! We've done it before!" exclaimed a man that Luke or Jake had never heard. Haley gasped, and Lucas and Jake stood up, ready to protect Haley. But when they looked at Haley, she was all smiles.

She ran to the door, and swung it open to reveal two men, both around six feet, brown hair and brown eyes, just like Haley. "Russ! Jimmy! You came!" She wrapped her arms around both of them and they hugged her and picked her up.

"Of course we came, Hales. We couldn't miss watching our baby sister get married, now could we? Congratulations and Merry Christmas, by the way," said the taller of the two.

"Thanks. And thank you guys for coming. Come in, come in. I'm just finishing getting ready," Haley said as she ushered them inside.

Once they were in, they looked at Lucas and Jake, and the shorter one piped up. "Uh, Hales, we already met Nathan downstairs and I believe HE's the one you're marrying. So please tell me he knows these two fine gentlemen are up here."

Haley laughed and punched his arm slightly. "Of course he knows. This is Nathan's brother, Lucas, and their best friend Jake. Luke, Jake, these are my older brothers, Russell and Jimmy," said Haley, introducing the taller one as Jimmy and the smaller one as Russell. The guys all shook hands and greeted each other, then Jake and Lucas started to walk to the door. "Wait, where are you guys going?"

"Well, we figured you would want some time to talk to your brothers and everything," said Jake.

"Yeah, I do. But I still want to ask you that favor. I was going to ask you guys to walk me down the aisle, but now that my brothers are here, I'm hoping they'll do it," said Haley, looking at Jimmy and Russ, who smiled and nodded. Then, Haley turned back to Luke and Jake. "Well, Nathan wanted Lucas to be his best man and Jake to be one of his groomsmen, along with Keith, Aaron and Ryan. So, would you guys do that?"

Jake and Lucas smiled. "Of course we will, Hales," said Lucas. "It would be our pleasure." Haley hugged them both, made them promise again not to say anything, then sent them downstairs to tell Petyon, Brooke and Alison to come up to her room.

While she waited for the girls to show up, Haley introduced Summer to Russell and Jimmy, and they started to talk about how dumb Taylor was, but Haley shook her head. Then she handed Jaymie over to Russell, and they talked about how much she looked like Haley, and how if they ever got their hands on that creep, Chris, they'd kill him.

"Yeah, well, I plan on him being jail for a long time, hopefully the rest of his life," said Haley. The bedroom door opened, and Peyton, Brooke and Ali walked in. "Brooke, Peyton, hi!" exclaimed Haley, hugging them, and they hugged her back.

"Hey, Tutor Girl, what's up? Wow, you look hot!" said Brooke.

Haley just laughed, used to Brooke's comments. She introduced them to her brothers, then told them the news. Brooke and Peyton squealed and jumped up and down with Haley, and when they were told they going to be maids of honor (or matrons, whatever, I don't know), they got all excited again. Haley warned them that the parents didn't know, and they were the only people left to surprise. She then told them that Brooke would be walking with Keith, Peyton with Aaron, Jake with Deb, and Lucas with Karen. Before that, Ryan and Summer would walk down the aisle pulling a wagon with Tyler, Jaymie and Hunter in it. Then Alison, who was the flower girl, would of course, throw petals down the aisle. Finally, Haley would walk down with her brothers, then everyone would sit down and watch the wedding. She wanted everyone to be able to sit and actually enjoy it.

Peyton and Brooke said they loved the idea, and Haley told them to go downstairs and get everyone ready. When Peyton and Brooke walked downstairs, they saw that Deb and Aaron had changed, and everyone was ready. "Keith, come here," ordered Brooke, smiling. Keith came over to her, and she hooked her arm through his.

"What's up, Brooke?" asked Keith, confused.

"You'll see," said Brooke, still smiling, and kissed Keith's cheek in order to make him not nervous. Peyton, Lucas and Jake got the other parents in line, and even though no one knew what was going on, they all got in line outside the patio door, which had the shades drawn over it. Finally they heard the shrieks of children, and turned to see Ryan and Summer slowly pulling the babies in a wagon, and they were laughing. Alison followed behind shyly, and they stopped in front of Lucas and Brooke, waiting to go. Finally, Nathan walked past and out the door with a man in a suit that no one knew.

They heard music swell from outside, and Ryan and Summer went through the blinds, carefully pulling the wagon, then Ali followed. Brooke peeked out to see her babies walk down the aisle and smiled. They were doing perfectly. Finally, she started moving, and pulled Keith along with her. "Brooke, what is going on?" asked Keith. "Oh…" he said, once they got through the door. He saw the altar and Nathan standing at the end of an aisle with chairs on either side.

"Surprise, Uncle Keith," said Brooke, shrugging her shoulders and squeezing his hand. They reached the end of the aisle, and Brooke kissed Nathan's cheek while Keith shook his hand, then they sat down on opposite sides of the aisle. The kids had already taken their seats in the second row. Peyton and Aaron walked down the aisle, doing the same thing as Brooke and Keith, then took their seats.

Next was Lucas and Karen, and Karen had tears running down her face. She hugged Nathan, who was trying not to cry since he was so happy, and told him how proud she was of him. Lucas shook Nathan's hand and patted him on the back. They took their seats, and everyone turned to see Deb and Jake walk through the door.

They watched Deb gasp and put her hand to her heart, then smile and start to cry. By the time they reached the end of the aisle, Deb was practically bawling, but with happy tears. She hugged her son. "Oh my goodness. My baby boy is getting married. I am so proud of you, and incredibly happy for you, Nate." She kissed him, and Jake shook his hand, then they went to sit down.

The music changed, and 'Here Comes The Bride' began to play. Everyone stood up and turned around, seeing Haley come out the door, with her brothers on either side of her, looking so beautiful and happy. It seemed to take forever for them to make it down the aisle, and by the time they got to the end, all the adults were misty-eyed, including Haley, Nathan, Russell and Jimmy. Haley took Nathan's hands, and Russ and Jimmy stood back, waiting for their part.

"Dear friends, family and loved ones, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to bear witness to the union of Haley and Nathan. Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the minister.

"We do," said Russ and Jimmy, smiling at Haley. They each kissed her cheek, shook Nathan's hand, then sat down and watched the wedding.

"If anyone here has reason that these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Obviously, no one spoke, so the minister continued. "Marriage is something that should not be taken lightly. It is a bond that holds two people together in love and life for eternity. Haley and Nathan have decided to use traditional vows, so Nathan, if you will repeat after me… 'I, Nathan Daniel Scott'.

"I, Nathan Daniel Scott."

"Take you to be my lawfully wedded wife." Nathan repeated it. "To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." As Nathan repeated the final part, he wanted so bad to lean over and kiss Haley, but he knew he had to wait.

"Now, Haley, repeat after me. 'I, Haley Elizabeth James,'."

"I, Haley Elizabeth James." Haley finished repeating the vows, then the minister asked for the rings, which Brooke and Lucas issued to Nathan and Haley.

"Now, Nathan," said the minister. "Place the ring on Haley's finger and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Nathan, slipping a thin white-gold band, which went perfectly around the bottom of her engagement ring, onto Haley's finger.

"Haley, place the ring on Nathan's hand and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," repeated Haley, slipping a thicker version of her band onto Nathan's finger.

"With the power vested in me by God and the state of Minnesota, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the minister, standing back and raising his arms as Haley and Nathan kissed. Everyone stood up, clapping and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you, Nathan and Haley Scott!" Ryan and Summer ran towards Nathan and Haley, and hugged them both. Everyone else hugged them and celebrated with them.

Shortly after, the party had been moved inside and everyone was drinking champagne and sitting around the living room. The minister, whose name was Nick, was there, but not drinking, of course. Finally, Lucas stood up and tapped his glass. Haley and Nathan kissed quickly, per tradition, then turned to hear what Lucas had to say.

"I have known Nathan all my life. He has been my support and my rock when I tried to fall, he has been there for me through good and bad, and best of all, he has been my brother. He's also been a huge pain in the ass." Everyone laughed, including Lucas, and then he continued. "But the one thing Nathan never was, was in love. That is, until he met Haley. From the first day they met, he was so in love with her it made his heart hurt. Yes, Nathan, I'm quoting you here." Nathan flipped him off behind his mother, but of course everyone saw and laughed again. "Haley, you've filled Nathan's heart and his life with love. You have made him so happy, and I know he's made you happy, too. I only hope that you continue to have a wonderful life, and I wish you only the best. So, to Nathan and Haley. I love you guys, and am so immensely happy for you." Everyone raised their glasses, and Haley wiped her eyes. Fresh tears started, however, as her two best friends in the whole world, Brooke and Peyton, stood up, wiping tears from their eyes.

"We've been planning this speech for a while," began Peyton. "But we didn't think we'd be using it quite this soon." She paused a minute and smiled at Haley before continuing. "We can't say that we've known Haley all our lives, but it's been a long time. She was always the happiest one of us, making us laugh, and helping us when we cried. She always just had this… light shining from someplace deep inside of her. That was especially true whenever she talked about her niece and nephew, who were the absolute lights of her life. She was so proud of them, and she just knew someday she would find the perfect man, and they would have wonderful children just like Ryan and Summer." Peyton stopped talking and turned to Brooke a little, since it was her turn to take over.

"The day Haley found out she was pregnant, though, the light went out in her eyes. It was like, her whole being had been sucked out of her. She realized, as she said, that she wasn't going to find that perfect man for her, because he wouldn't want to be burdened with someone else's kids. She already had custody of Ryan and Summer, so the total of three kids was almost too much for her to bear, let alone a stranger. Peyton and I tried everything we could, but she was set in her ways, and has already started looking at the pound to buy a hundred cats so she would never be alone. But that all changed one night, when a handsome man, along with his two VERY handsome friends," Brooke paused to smile and wink at Lucas. "walked into the restaurant she was working at. Nathan healed her that night. She doesn't know that I was watching, but they were talking, and I saw a bit of that light come back into her eyes. It was so beautiful. Ever since that day, Nathan has made her eyes and her soul shine brighter. If I didn't love her so much, I wouldn't be able to look at her, because her glow would blind me." She looked at Peyton, and they raised their glasses, then spoke together.

"So, to Haley, our best friend, and Nathan, the kind, perfect man for Haley, we salute you and congratulate you. We love you, and wish you happiness for the rest of your lives together." Everyone raised their glasses, then Haley stood up and hugged her friends, then Lucas, tears streaming down her face. Nathan hugged Peyton and Brooke, then started to shake Lucas' hand before pulling him into a hug as well.

The party lasted on until late in the night, before Jake and Peyton, then Brooke, Lucas, Karen and Keith decided to head home. Nathan and Haley sighed and cuddled on the couch, then chuckled as all three of their children snuggled in between them. Haley looked down at her left hand, then back up at Nathan, who was smiling at her. "I love you Mr. Scott," said Haley.

Nathan picked up her hand and kissed it, then kissed her. "I love you, too, Mrs. Scott."

Haley smiled at the name. She was so happy, it couldn't be put into words. They spent a couple of hours together like that, eventually joined by Deb and Aaron, just a happy family who was just brought that little bit closer. Anyone looking through the window at them would have been green with envy by the look of them. They were so perfect and so happy, and seemed like their bond would be held together forever. And, Nathan and Haley thought, looking at each other adoringly over the kids' heads, it would.

Author's Note: Ugh! Thank goodness this chapter is finally done. It was probably my favorite chapter to write, but it took me absolutely forever, as I'm sure you all know! It ended up being 23 pages, but when I originally got it done, it was like, 35, so I shortened it down some. Sorry if some parts were hurried, but there was a lot I wanted to stuff into this chapter, because as I said, I'm going to be skipping ahead about a year next chapter. I've got some thoughts in my head about what's going to happen, but if you have any ideas, whether they be happy, sad, dramatic, scary, whatever, let me know. I love reviews and I love feedback. Unless it's negative, of course, cuz then I'll hunt you down and kill you… No, just kidding. Give me negative feedback if I deserve it. So, this was a fun chapter and I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!

So from me to you, good night and good luck. (lol… I always wanted to say that!) See you next chapter.

(Well, I won't actually see you, but you know what I mean…)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Everyone lives in Apple Valley, Minnesota where Lucas, Nathan and Jake play basketball for the Minnesota Timberwolves. Haley and Nathan live together with her niece and nephew and her daughter, all of whom Nathan has adopted. Brooke and Lucas live together with his son and her daughter, who have been adopted by each other. Peyton lives with Jake and Jenny, who Peyton adopted, and their son Hunter. (Read the rest of the story if you don't understand!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world!**

**Author's Note: It has been a little over a year since we left our friends in Apple Valley, Minnesota. In case you don't remember, which I'm sure you do, Peyton gave birth to a baby boy named Hunter, and Nathan and Haley got married. This chapter begins on February 13th. Here's an age catch-up: Haley is 25, Nathan just turned 27, Ryan is 10, Summer is 5, and Jaymie is 22 months old (almost 2 years). Brooke is 26, Lucas is 27, Alison is 4, and Tyler is 2½ . Peyton is 26, Jake just turned 28, Jenny is 8, and Hunter is 14 months.**

**I think that's it for now, everything else will be explained as the story goes on… Happy reading!**

"Oh my God, I have never been so exhausted in my entire life!" exclaimed Brooke Davis, sitting on the couch closest to her and rubbing her aching feet.

Haley Scott plopped down beside her and laughed at her. "Well, it's completely understandable, Tigger. You had your opening ceremony for Clothes Over Bro's Inc., you're planning a lavish wedding to the famous and wonderfully handsome Lucas Scott, and you're eight months pregnant. With twins!

"Yeah," said Peyton Jagielski, sitting on the other side of Brooke. "You should just do what Jake and I did and elope…"

"Shut up, P. Saw… Jagielski. I am still mad at you for not letting me talk you into letting me planning your wedding," said Brooke, who then brightened and turned to Haley. "But I do have a pretty fantabulous life, right now, don't I?"

"Hell yeah," said Haley. " I mean, look around, Brooke. Look at what you've done here!" All three of them were quiet as they looked around the fully decorated, clothes-stuffed store that they had been working on for months. "This is all you. You came up with the clothes, the shop, everything! I mean, me and Peyton helped, but you know…"

Haley popped her collar and all the girls laughed, then Brooke sighed. "I still can't believe it. My dream is coming true. I am SO happy." The three of them sat there for a little while longer, gossiping and giggling, before the chime over the door sounded. They looked at each other, confused. They were sure they had locked the door. "Sorry, we're closed," called out Brooke.

"Even to the three most handsome men in your lives and the seven kids who rule them?" called out Lucas.

Brooke gasped. "Broody! Oh, I missed you. Here, help me up, guys!" She held out her arms, and Peyton and Haley pulled her up off the couch. She waddled over to Lucas and threw her arms around him.

"Hey, Cheery. How was business? Did you have fun?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I did, but now I'm tired. What do you say we go home and get some rest?"

Lucas kissed her forehead, then bent down to pick up Alison. "You heard Mommy. Let's go home, and maybe we'll give her a massage. Does that sound good?"

Alison nodded. "Uh-huh. And then, maybe after, Mommy will watch Finding Nemo with me again!"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she picked up Tyler. "Ali, we have seen that movie five MILLION times. Can't we watch something else?"

"No," said Alison, shaking her head emphatically. "It's my favorite, and I love it!"

Brooke sighed. "Fine, but afterwards you have to watch Dirty Dancing with me."

"Okay, Mommy. Bye everyone," called Alison as she waved to everyone else in the shop.

Everyone hugged each other, then Brooke, Lucas, Alison and Tyler left, followed by Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Hunter.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley. "So how's my wife doing?"

Haley smiled, then turned around and kissed Nathan. "I'm doing good. A little tired. Brooke's a slave driver, but at least we got the shop opened. It was really exciting."

Nathan frowned. "I'm happy for you, but didn't the doctor say to take it easy for a while?"

"Nathan, I'm pregnant, not handicapped," said Haley, rolling her eyes. "Being pregnant does not mean I have to sit around all day and get fat."

"I know," said Nathan, "but you're due in a couple months, and you're supposed to be resting."

"I did rest," said Haley. "That's why there's a stool behind the counter. So I could sit down while I rang people up."

"Alright," said Nathan. "I guess that's OK then."

Summer, Jaymie and Ryan came running out of the back right then. "Hey, where are you guys running off to? Don't I get a hug and kiss?"

"Hi, Mommy," said Jaymie, putting up her arms so Haley could pick her up. She did, and received a hug and a kiss before Jaymie squirmed to be put down again. Haley put her down and hugged and kissed Ryan and Summer before they ran outside to the car.

"What are they in such a hurry for?" asked Haley.

"I have no idea," said Nathan, shaking his head at the kids. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have to turn the lights off and lock the door," said Haley. She did this, then climbed into the passenger seat of the car. "Ry, did you buckle your sisters into their seats?"

"Yes, Mom," said Ryan, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" asked Nathan, starting up the car.

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Ryan's just mad because I found out he has a GIRLFRIEND," said Summer.

"Shut up, Summer," said Ryan, punching his sister in the arm, who immediately started crying.

"Why did you hit her? You're not supposed to hit anyone!" said Haley. "God, Ryan, what am I going to do with you?"

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, everyone mad at someone, except for Jaymie, who was playing with one of her Barbies in the backseat. When they pulled into the driveway, Ryan opened the door and attempted to run off into the house. "I don't think so," said Haley. "You and I are going to have a nice long talk. You just wait right there until your father and I get your sisters unbuckled."

Once Nathan and the girls were inside, Haley and Ryan climbed up the steps to the porch and sat in the swing. "So, what's going on, Ryan? Why are you acting this way? Hitting everybody, saying bad words, being mean?" Ryan shrugged, but Haley wasn't buying it. "Don't say you don't know, because you do."

Ryan sighed. "I just don't feel like you care about me as much as you used to. I mean, I know I'm not your and Dad's real son, but does that mean you don't love me as much as Jaymie and the new baby?" His eyes filled with tears as he said this, and Haley's heart broke.

"No, honey, it doesn't mean that at all. I love you SO much! I know you're not biologically my son, but you ARE my son, and my first baby. You are so important to me, and I am so proud of everything you do. Do you feel like you have to act out in order to get our attention?"

"I guess, yeah. That's kinda how I feel," said Ryan, looking down.

"Well, I'll tell you what. From now on, your Dad and I are going to spend individual time with each of you along with our together time, OK? We can do whatever you want. But, Ryan, I want you to be sure and share your feelings with us, OK? Your Dad and I love you and we don't want to see you hurt or sad. Can you do that?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I think so. So, when do we get to have individual time together?"

"Well, how about we have a little bit right now, before I start dinner, and you can tell me about your girlfriend," said Haley, tickling Ryan's side. She waited until he stopped laughing. "So, what's her name? Anybody I know?"

Ryan hesitated before answering. "Yeah… it's… Jenny."

Haley smiled, pleased. She and Peyton had been talking for a long time about Ryan and Jenny ending up together when they were older. "Well, that's great. I think she's a wonderful choice." They talked for a few more minutes, then went inside, and Ryan helped Haley fix dinner. Afterwards, Haley told Nathan what Ryan had said, even about Jenny, and later on, Ryan and Nathan left to play basketball at the park.

JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON

"So, how was work today?" asked Jake as he pulled into the driveway. Peyton climbed out and opened the back door, then looked across the street. They had recently moved into the house across the street from Nathan and Haley, and she smiled as she saw Ryan and Haley sitting on the porch outside laughing.

"Ugh, it was crazy. Brooke's eight months pregnant, Haley's seven months pregnant, and it was like, a hormone war zone in there. But it was fun. I'm really happy for Brooke. She achieved one of her goals."

"Well, that's great, and I'm glad you had fun," said Jake, unbuckling Hunter from his car seat and following him into the house.

"Jenny, do you have homework, honey?" asked Peyton.

"No, I already finished it. Mom, can I talk to you about something?" asked Jenny.

"Sure," said Peyton, a little confused. They went inside and up to Jenny's room. "What's going on, Doll face?"

"I have a boyfriend," blurted Jenny.

Peyton was taken aback a little, but recovered quickly. "Oh, well, that's nice. Uhh… anybody I know?"

"Yeah. Ryan," said Jenny.

"Ryan…" said Peyton, a little lost.

"Ryan Scott, Mom! The boy across the street? Your best friend's son?"

"Oh… OH!" said Peyton, excited. "Oh, honey, that's great! He's such a nice boy!"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, and he's a real hunk, too. He's buying me something for Valentine's Day tomorrow, and I need to buy him something, too, but I don't know what. Can we go shopping?"

"Sure, Jen. Just let me change my shirt, and then we'll go, OK?" Jenny nodded, and Peyton left the room, hurried down the hall and called Haley. When she picked up, Peyton shrieked into the phone. "Hales, do you know about your son and my daughter?"

Haley squealed back. "Yes! Isn't it the sweetest thing? Ryan and Nathan are out right now at the park and on the way home, they're going to stop and buy something for Jenny for Valentine's Day tomorrow. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, it is," said Peyton. "I am so thrilled about this! Jenny and I are leaving in a minute to go buy Ryan a present, too. Any idea what he might want?"

"Ooh… that's hard. Maybe like some Axe cologne or something? No toys, because that's childish, but something grown-up, manly, you know? Boost his confidence. Do you want to know what Ryan's getting Jenny?"

"Nah, I'd rather be surprised. Oh, Jake's coming out of the bathroom and I have to tell him. I love you. Talk to you later."

"Love ya too. Bye." They hung up and Peyton told Jake about Ryan. At first, he was upset, but then Peyton reminded him of who Ryan was and who his parents were, and he calmed down a little. Peyton and Jenny went shopping and bought Ryan a sweet card and an Axe cologne set with spray, body wash, and some other stuff. Jake and Hunter stayed home and watched Ultimate Fighting Championship on DVD.

BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS

When Brooke and Lucas got home, he, Ali and Tyler gave Brooke a foot and leg massage as promised, and then Brooke and Ali watched Finding Nemo while Lucas and Tyler made dinner. After dinner was over, they all went out into the backyard, and Brooke and Lucas watched as the kids played together until late into the night. After giving both the kids their baths, they carried them into their rooms and put them to bed before finally heading to their room.

Lucas smiled as Brooke lay down next to him, and he rubbed her protruding belly. "Hello, my babies. It's your Daddy, again. I can't wait for you two to come out, but thankfully we won't have to wait much longer. By this time in two weeks, we'll be holding you in our arms. I am so excited, and I can't wait to see you. I love you!" Brooke smiled and laughed as she listened, then kissed Lucas as he lay down next to her.

"I love you so much, Luke."

"I love you too, Pretty Girl," said Lucas. He kissed her again, then wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Luke…" said Brooke, followed by a "Hmm?" from Lucas. "Are you afraid of how our life is going to change once the twins are born?"

Lucas sighed. "Yeah, a little, I guess. I mean, it's going to be hard getting into a schedule, but once we do, it'll be fun. And I'm going to be home a lot more than I am now, since basketball season is up in a week. So it'll be good, honey. Don't worry, OK?"

"OK," said Brooke, nodding. Lucas snuggled into the pillow, and she watched him fall asleep. After she was sure he was asleep, she got up from the bed and sat down on the window seat in their room. She looked outside at the moon. "Hey, Man in the Moon. I really need your guidance. Give me a sign or something to show me that I'm going to be able to handle four kids under five." She watched for a few seconds, and could have sworn the moon got brighter for a second. She nodded and smiled. "Thanks, that's what I thought, too." With that, she got up and made her way back to the bed, then cuddled into Lucas and fell asleep with her hand draped protectively over her stomach.

NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY

The next morning, Haley woke up early and cooked a special breakfast for Nathan. She made heart-shaped pancakes, heart-shaped fried eggs (which is REALLY hard to do), and made the bacon spell out "love". When he came down, she was waiting in her "oh-so-sexy" flannel red pajama pants and a black tank-top.

"Mmm… don't you look good? This smells wonderful, babe. You're so sweet. Thank you," said Nathan, as he kissed Haley.

"I'm glad you like it. I worked hard," said Haley. They sat down quickly to enjoy their breakfast before the kids woke up. Once they were done, they made smaller pancakes and some more eggs so the kids would have breakfast. As soon as they were finished, Ryan and Summer came running down the stairs, followed by Jaymie making her way slowly down them.

"Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Dad. Happy Valentine's Day!" said Ryan.

"Yeah," added Summer. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mommy and Daddy."

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweethearts," said Haley, kissing all of them and setting plates of food in front of them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, kids. Are you excited about the picnic at the park later?" asked Nathan.

He was met by a chorus of "YEAHs", and laughed. "Good. But first, you need to eat breakfast, and then you all need to clean your rooms, because the upstairs of this house looks like a tornado blew through it."

"OK, Dad," said Ryan and Summer.

After breakfast, the kids went upstairs and, with Haley and Nathan's help, got their rooms picked up, their beds made, and the whole upstairs vacuumed. Afterwards, Ryan, then Summer, then Jaymie all took showers. Once Summer and Jaymie were out, Haley had her usual fight with them to style their hair, but eventually won with Summer's hair braided in two long braids down her back, and Jaymie's pulled into a ponytail.

Nathan had gotten into the shower while Haley was doing the girls' hair, and when he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, he wolf-whistled at the girls. "Don't you two look gorgeous!" The girls giggled and thanked him, then ran down the hall to put on their "special Valentine's Day outfits", which included a red t-shirt with pink hearts on it and new jeans with hearts on the pockets, and cuff. "Hales, are you going to get in the shower before we go, because there's barely any hot water left."

"Yeah, I'll just take a quick one, I guess. I feel gross if I don't shower before I go out in public," said Haley.

Nathan kissed her forehead, then pulled her up from the bed. "OK, babe. See you downstairs in a little while then."

"Yep. Oh, will you make sure that Ryan gets his hair spiked the way he wants it? He wants to look good for Jenny. And don't let the girls into the backyard. I don't want them to mess up their clothes before they get to the park."

"OK, Hales. Enjoy your shower," said Nathan, walking out of the room before he got any more instructions. Haley laughed at him, and rolled her eyes, then took a quick shower. After, she sat on the stool in the bathroom and dried her hair, then got dressed. She had bought a shirt from the maternity store that said "I'm my Mommy's Built-In Valentine" and decided to wear that for the day. After she finished getting dressed, she French-braided her hair quickly, then walked downstairs to find all three kids sitting on the couch watching a "Little Einsteins" movie.

Nathan saw her walk down the stairs, and came over and kissed her. "Did you have a good shower?" Haley nodded and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him again. "Nice shirt, by the way."

Haley smiled. "Thanks. I thought it was cute."

"I like it," said Nathan. "So what time do we have to be at the park?"

"Well, Brooke said they would be there at twelve thirty, so about one o'clock will probably be perfect."

Nathan glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "Well, it's twelve-fifteen right now, so let's leave in about… twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good to me," said Haley. She walked over and sat down between Ryan and Jaymie, and Jaymie immediately crawled into her lap and leaned against her belly. "Hi, Jay. What's going on, babydoll?"

"Nothin', Mommy. Just watching Witto Einsteins," said Jaymie, focusing her attention back on the TV.

They sat and watched until the end of the show, then Haley and Nathan wrangled socks, shoes, sippy cups, coolers, ice and kids together and trudged out to the car. By the time they had Summer and Jaymie buckled in and were ready to go, it was almost one, so Nathan hustled over to the park, only to pull in right before Brooke and Lucas. They saw that Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Hunter were already there, and felt a little bad until they found out that they had just arrived.

EVERYONE EVERYONE EVERYONE EVERYONE EVERYONE EVERYONE

Everyone greeted each other and walked over to the picnic tables they had reserved for the day. All the kids immediately took off for the park, so Peyton, Haley and Brooke went with them while the guys got the barbecue set up. They were in luck because it was a very nice day out. The kids had light sweaters on, but Ryan and Jenny kept taking theirs off, so finally Haley and Peyton relented. They also filled Brooke in on what was going on between Ryan and Jenny.

"Awww… that's so cute," said Brooke. "And they're perfect for each other, remember? You guys have been saying that forever."

"Yeah, I know," exclaimed Peyton. "That's why we're so excited. HUNTER, DO NOT EAT THE SAND, PLEASE!" Hunter looked up guiltily as his mother yelled at him, then dropped the fistful of sand that he had and ran off to play with Jaymie and Tyler in the sandbox. Peyton shook her head while Brooke and Haley laughed.

The kids had been playing for about an hour when Brooke gasped and grabbed her stomach. "Oh my God, Guys…"

"What?" asked Peyton and Haley at the same time.

"I think I just had a contraction, or something. It hurt…" said Brooke.

"OK, well just relax and see if another one comes," said Haley, scooting a little closer to her on the bench they were sitting on.

Seven minutes later, she got another one, so Peyton got Lucas' attention and he came over. "Luke, Brooke's having contractions."

"WHAT! Uhh… OK. How far apart are they, so I can call the doctor and see what he wants to do?"

"Seven minutes, almost exactly," said Haley. Lucas nodded, kissed Brooke's forehead, and walked away with his phone already dialing the doctor's cell phone number.

Brooke grabbed her hand, looking a little scared. "Hales, what if I go into labor? They're not supposed to come out for another two weeks. What if they're too small or…"

"Tigger, calm down, honey. Everything is going to be fine. Hopefully your doctor can stop the contractions, and if not, remember what the doctor said. Twins can usually survive being born as early as 30 weeks, and you're already 33. So everything will be fine, OK?"

Brooke nodded and tried to calm down a little. Lucas walked back over after hanging up with the doctor, and knelt down in front of Brooke. "OK, here's the deal, Cheery. The doctor says since you're already a week past eight months, there's really no reason to try to stop the contractions, because delivery is going to happen soon and that will just mess up your body, so we need to get to the hospital and get you prepped for your C-Section."

Tears immediately filled Brooke's eyes. "Luke, I'm scared. They're not ready to come out yet. I can feel it. And I'm scared of the C-Section, too."

"You're gonna be just fine, Brooke. You are the bravest person I know, and you can handle anything. Don't worry, OK? Pretty soon we're going to be holding our babies, and they're going to be perfectly healthy."

"OK, well, we have to tell Ali and Tyler." She turned to Peyton and then to Haley. "I'm sorry we have to leave the picnic early."

Peyton wrapped an arm around her. "It's cool, B. Davis. We can let you go on this one excuse. You just need to take care of yourself and our nieces and nephews. And Haley and I will be there as soon as we get the kids and our husb… no, scratch that, the kids dropped off at Haley's house."

"Alright. Oh, here come the kids," said Brooke.

"Mommy, are you going to have the babies now?" asked Alison.

"Yep. Well, not right now. I have to go to the hospital first."

"How come you haveta go to the hostable?" asked Tyler.

"Because that's where Mommy's doctor is. Remember I told you they're going to cut Mommy's tummy open right here," said Brooke as she pointed to the bottom of her stomach. "and then they're going to pull the babies out, and in a couple of days you guys can see them. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah," Alison and Tyler agreed quickly.

"Good. So, give me and Daddy kisses so we can go, then you're going to stay at Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate's until Mommy and Daddy come home, K?"

"OK," they chorused, then kissed their parents and ran off to join the other kids again. Peyton, Haley and Lucas helped Brooke up, and after she gave Nathan and Jake hugs, they all walked to the car and Brooke got in. Haley and Peyton hugged her and said they would be there within a couple of hours, since it would take probably longer than that for the anesthesia and everything to take effect. Brooke and Lucas pulled out, and then Haley and Peyton rounded up all the kids to eat lunch before heading home.

BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS BRUCAS

"Hi, my wife is having contractions and we're supposed to be meeting Dr. Schafer here. Can you tell me if he's arrived yet?" Lucas said to the secretary as he pushed Brooke in the wheelchair up to the desk.

"Lucas. Brooke," said Dr. Schafer, walking up to them and holding out his hand for Lucas, then Brooke, to shake. They did, and Dr. Schafer told the nurse what was going on, then led them upstairs into a private delivery room. "Alright, Brooke, let's get you up on the bed so we can hook you up to all these monitors and see what's going on with the Scott babies here." Lucas and Dr. Schafer helped Brooke out of the wheelchair and on to the bed, then a nurse took the wheelchair away.

Lucas walked around to the side of Brooke's bed that the machines weren't on and sat down in the chair, holding her hand. Dr. Schafer and the nurse, who introduced herself as Sherry, hooked up the fetal monitors and the heartbeat monitors, and pretty soon they had found both of the babies and gotten their heartbeats, which seemed pretty steady.

The doctor then left to order an epidural and Lucas got his cell phone out to call Haley and Peyton. "Hey, Luke," said Haley as she answered her phone. "We're just getting to the house. Peyton and I will be leaving soon. What's going on?"

"The doctor just left to order an epidural and they have Brooke hooked up to the monitors and both babies are doing fine." Brooke motioned that she wanted the phone. "Oh, Brooke wants to talk to you. I'll see you when you get here."

"OK, Luke. See you soon," said Haley, shooing Ryan and Jaymie into the house and waiting for Lucas to hand the phone to Brooke.

"Hales, when are you guys coming? I need you… Lucas is already driving me crazy," said Brooke, smiling at Lucas, even though she was serious.

Haley laughed. "We'll be there soon, Tigger. We're just dropping the kids off, then we're going to get our video cameras so we can tape the whole birth, then we'll be on our way," Haley winced since she knew Brooke would take her joke seriously.

"WHAT! Haley Elizabeth Scott, if you bring a video camera in here when I look like this, I swear I'm gonna…!"

"Chill, Brooke. I was kidding. I just wanted to get a rise out of you."

Brooke pouted. "You suck, Tutorwife. Just get yours and P.J.'s skinny little butts over here fast, OK?"

"Alright, Brooke. We'll be there as soon as possible." Haley hung up the phone and walked into the house to change into more comfy pants, since her jeans were killing her.

"They said they'll be here soon," said Brooke, handing Lucas his phone. "I'm thirsty Broody. I want water, will you get me water? And chocolate? Please?"

Lucas laughed and kissed Brooke's forehead. "Cheery, you know you can't have any food until after the surgery. But once it's over, yes, I will buy you chocolate and hamburgers and whatever you want. And when the doctor gets back in here, you can ask him if you can have some water."

They waited patiently for a while. Brooke had turned the TV on to Lifetime, and she was making Lucas watch "Mom at Sixteen" with Danielle Panabaker, and she was crying when Haley and Peyton walked in. "Geez, Luke, what did you do?" asked Haley.

Lucas held up his hands. "Nothing, I swear! She's just watching this Lifetime movie, and she started bawling!"

Haley and Peyton laughed and shook their heads. "Why don't you go get a cup of coffee, Luke? The anesthesiologist is right outside, anyways, and you are not going to want to watch Brooke get an epidural." Haley, meanwhile, had climbed onto the bed with Brooke and was sitting next to her with her head on the pillow.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't realize you were watching THIS movie. Mom at Sixteen, right? Ohh… This movie makes me cry every time."

Brooke sniffled. "I know! It's just so sad and yet so happy all together."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should go with you. I don't think I want to be here for the sob fest."

"Don't you dare leave me, Peyton Sawyer! I know you're name's not Sawyer anymore, but I don't care. You are not leaving this room again until they make you!" screamed Brooke, revealing her bitchy side once again.

"OOOKK… Guess I won't be leaving then…" said Peyton, as she walked over and sat down in the chair that Lucas had recently vacated.

"Babe, are you gonna be OK if I go get a cup of coffee?" asked Lucas, holding Brooke's hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Brooke, not taking her teary eyes away from the screen.

"OK… well, I might just take a quick walk to Russia on my way back, so hopefully I'll be here by the time you go in to surgery…"

"Uh huh… OK, have fun, Broody, I love you."

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other and laughed, then Lucas kissed Brooke's head and walked out the door just as the anesthesiologist walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Davis. How are you feeling today?"

Brooke finally tore her eyes away from the screen since the movie went on commercial, and nearly fainted at the sight of the needle and the huge tube of what she assumed was epidural medicine. "Holy crap, you're gonna put all of that, even that needle in my back?"

"Yep, that's exactly what we're going to do. Except the needle won't be staying there. There's going to be a thin tube in your back that will look a little like wire and that's what the medicine will be admitted through," said the anesthesiologist, with a smile on his face like this was any normal thing.

Brooke gulped, then looked at Peyton and Haley for support. "Guys, you know that I haven't done this before. I had Ali without an epidural. Maybe I don't need one, huh?"

Peyton just looked at her. "Brooke, do you remember how much pain you were in when you gave birth to Alison? How you were screaming THE ENTIRE TIME that if you ever had any more kids that they better give you all the drugs in the entire hospital? Anyways, you're going to want it when they start cutting your stomach open. Believe me, hun. You don't wanna feel that."

Brooke sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right… Oh God, this is going to hurt so much…" Brooke rolled onto her side and held Peyton and Haley's hands while the doctor gave her the epidural. She bit her lip so hard it almost bled, but she didn't scream. After he was done, Brooke laid on her back and willed her tears not to come. "Sorry I'm such a wimp, you guys."

"Brooke, you are not a wimp. Those things hurt, we know! You actually did really well," said Haley. "You remember when I got my epidural when I went into labor with Jaymie? I was practically bawling and shaking. Nathan was so freaked out, he tried to make the doctor stop. But I was happy once it started to take effect." She noticed the droopy look in Brook's eyes. "Which I guess is what's starting to happen to you."

"Yeah… I think so…" said Brooke. "I think I'm just going to take a little nap until Luke gets back. Will you guys wake me up when he gets here?"

"Sure, hun. Just close your eyes and rest," said Haley.

Twenty minutes later, Lucas came back with three cups of coffee and handed one each to Haley and Peyton before drinking his. They talked quietly so they wouldn't wake Brooke up until Dr. Schafer came in and said they were ready to take Brooke into surgery. They woke Brooke up, and Haley and Peyton hugged and kissed both her and Lucas, then after threatening the doctor to take care of her, watched as she left for the operating room before collapsing in the chairs.

"Gosh, I'm exhausted. But I'm also worried about Brooke. I know she'll be OK, but I can't stop worrying," said Peyton.

"Yeah, me too. She'll be fine, though." They were silent for a minute. "I'm going to call Nathan and let him and Jake know what's going on."

Peyton nodded and Haley stepped into the hallway, quickly dialed Nathan and told him what was going on, then headed back into the room. "So, do you want to wait outside the doors for when Lucas and the babies come out?"

"Hell yeah!" said Peyton. They left the room and stood outside the room, peeking in every time someone came out. Finally, about 15 minutes after they had taken Brooke in, Lucas walked out in full scrubs behind two nurses pushing two baby warmers. Haley and Peyton gasped, then rushed over to the incubators.

"Oh, look how cute they are! And they're so big! So, two girls, huh Luke?" said Haley, gushing over the baby on the left.

Peyton laughed, smiling at the baby on the right. "Wow, you and Tyler are DEFINITELY outnumbered now."

"Yeah, Brooke had to be stubborn and have two more girls. Oh well," said Lucas, smiling down at his two new daughters.

One of the nurses cleared her throat. "We need to take them to the nursery. They will have all the preemie tests administered, but they seem to both be very healthy, and will most likely be with the other babies within a couple of hours." She smiled at Peyton and Haley, then started to walk towards the nursery with the other nurse. Peyton and Haley hugged and congratulated Lucas, then waited outside for Brooke to come out while Lucas went into the nursery with the girls.

After another twenty minutes or so, two nurses wheeled Brooke out in her bed, and Haley and Peyton walked along beside her back to the room. "Hey, Brookie. How are you feeling, honey?"

"A little tired, but happy. Did you see them? Aren't they beautiful?" asked Brooke, with an ear-to-ear smile.

"Yeah, we saw them. And yes, they are beautiful. They look a lot like you, and a lot like Luke, so it's a good mix."

"Yeah…" said Brooke. The nurses maneuvered the bed back into position and re-arranged her IV, then left the girls alone to talk. They chatted for a couple of minutes before Brooke fell asleep, so Haley and Peyton headed to the waiting room on the other side of the nursery to see if Lucas and then babies were in there yet, which they were. Lucas was standing in between two matching incubators, staring down at his daughters with a smile on his face.

Haley tapped lightly on the glass, and Lucas looked up, and waved. He turned their beds so they could see them a little better, and Haley and Peyton waved at the babies as though they could see her. Finally, Lucas left the nursery so the nurses could do their work, and met Haley and Peyton in the hallway.

"How's Brooke?" asked Lucas. "When I left the OR, they were still putting her back together, but she was happy."

"She is incredibly happy, and she's sleeping right now, so what do you say you head in there with her, and we're going to head home to give you guys some alone time? Tell Brooke we'll be back first thing tomorrow morning, OK?"

"Sure thing. You two drive safely, OK? Call me when you get home. And tell Nathan and Jake that I expect to see them down here tomorrow as well." They all laughed, and Peyton and Haley left the hospital and headed home to their families. Peyton and Jake ended up taking Tyler and Alison back to their house, and pretty soon everyone was tucked in to bed. By the time Peyton and Jake crawled into bed, it was almost 1:00 in the morning, since the babies hadn't been born until 8:00 that night.

Nathan and Haley tucked their kids in, then crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly. They were both exhausted about the day, and yet happy for Brooke and Lucas. They also knew that Brooke and Lucas were in for a hell of a ride, and they would most likely be dragged along, too.

The nurses brought the girls into the room shortly after Brooke woke up, and although she was tired and in pain, she learned how to breastfeed two babies at the same time, and she and Lucas bonded with both of them for a while before they all fell asleep. They knew that their lives would, of course, be forever different, but they were excited for it. Brooke just hoped that her trainees at Clothes Over Bro's could handle things while she was out of work. But she knew Peyton and Haley would be there to help. With her last thoughts being on all four of her children, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. It would be hers and Lucas' last for a long time…

**Author's Note: OK, I'm sure you all hate me for how long this took to get out, but here it is finally. There will be two more chapters in this story, and I'm thinking about writing a sequel about the kids when they grow up. Tell me what you think, or you can wait until the last chapter, but let me know if there should be a sequel. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review because it makes my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: This is a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton story, but with a few twists and turns. Everyone lives in Apple Valley, Minnesota where Lucas, Nathan and Jake play basketball for the Minnesota Timberwolves. Haley and Nathan live together with her niece and nephew and her daughter, all of whom Nathan has adopted. Brooke and Lucas live together with his son and her daughter, who have been adopted by each other. Peyton lives with Jake and Jenny, who Peyton adopted, and their son Hunter. (Read the rest of the story if you don't understand!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did because I would be filthy freakin' rich, but I don't. Except for the characters that are made up in my silly mind. Those I own… haha… my slow plan to take over the world!**

**Author's Note: It's been two months since the twins were born, and it's Brooke and Lucas's wedding day. Haley had her baby almost two weeks ago: a 7lb. 11oz. baby boy, who she and Nathan named Austin Nathaniel Scott. Jenny and Ryan are still "dating". I think that's all you need to know… Sorry I left you all hanging at the end of the last chapter, but I couldn't decide on names for the girls… I finally did think of them, and you will find them out soon!**

**Here's Chapter Thirteen!**

"You look beautiful, Brooke," said Karen, placing Brooke's veil beneath her twisty and curly hairdo.

Brooke smiled into the mirror at herself and Karen. "Thanks, Karen. And thank you for being here and everything."

"Are you kidding?" asked Karen, her eyes widening in a feigned shocked expression. "There's no place in the world I would rather be today."

"Us either!" called Haley and Peyton from across the room where they were putting the finishing touches on all the girls. Karen, Deb, Peyton and Haley were all Brooke's bridesmaids. Alison, Summer and Jenny were junior bridesmaids, Jaymie was the flower girl, and Gabby and Izzy were just looking pretty. Brooke smiled at her babies as they sat in their stroller blowing bubbles with their mouths and thought about the day they were born, and how quickly it had all gone by.

FLASHBACK 

"So, Brooke, Lucas, what are these two little monsters names going to be?" asked Haley, playing with the hand of the baby girl she was holding.

"Yeah, don't keep us in suspense any longer!" cried Peyton, holding the other baby.

Brooke looked at Lucas and grinned mischievously. "Well, we decided to go a little bit traditional and name them after family members."

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're calling them Brooke Jr. and Brooke the Third!" said Haley.

Brooke scoffed. "OK, as much as I love my name, I would not do that to my children. No, their names come from two very important people in all of our lives. Peyton, you are holding there, in your arms, Gabriella Payton Scott. And Haley, you are holding Isabella Halie Scott." Brooke's smile expanded even further as she watched her friends' reactions to the news that her daughters had been named after them.

Haley, of course, immediately started crying, and wordlessly got up and hugged both Brooke and Lucas before sitting back down and wiping her tears. "Thank you guys so much. I love it!"

Peyton smiled, and got up and hugged both Brooke and Lucas. "Yeah, thank you both. It's awesome and means a lot to both of us. I just hope that issues don't come with names, because if they do, these kids are going to be TOTALLY screwed up."

Everyone laughed, and they all took turns talking to and holding Gabriella (Gabby) and Isabella (Izzy).

END FLASHBACK 

Brooke awoke from her daydream to find Haley snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Brooke? Did you hear what my mother-in-law just told you?"

"What? No, sorry, I was thinking," said Brooke, turning her attention to Deb.

Deb smiled. "That's OK, honey. I know you're preoccupied. I just wanted to let you know that the minister is ready whenever you are."

All the women brushed tears from their eyes and Brooke hugged everyone before they arranged themselves in line. In order from front to back was: Jaymie, Summer, Jenny, Alison, Deb, Haley, Karen, Peyton, and once they got up to the front, Deb and Karen would take the twins and Austin to sit down and watch from the front row.

Brooke had asked Nathan and Jake to walk her down the aisle, but they had declined, saying that someone special would be there when the time arrived. So all of the women, besides Brooke, slowly made their way through the doors and down the long aisle of the church that was filled with friends and family that Brooke and Lucas had come to know throughout the years. Finally, it was time for Brooke to walk down the aisle, and there was a knock on the door of her bridal suite. She looked at her reflection one final time before walking over and opening the door.

"Hello, Brooke. Oh wow, don't you look beautiful."

"Keith! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be up front with Lucas and the guys?" asked Brooke, hugging Keith all the same.

"Well, I heard that you didn't have anyone to walk you down the aisle, so I volunteered. I know we've really gotten to know each other over the last few years, and I've come to view as kind-of the daughter I never had. So, it all fits, don't you think?"

Brooke smiled with tears in her eyes. "I sure do. I think you're the best father a girl could have, and I would be honored if you would walk me down the aisle."

As Keith and Brooke waited outside the church for the doors to be opened, he squeezed her hand that was hooked in his arm. She took a deep breath and squeezed his arm back. Right then, the doors opened, and Brooke could see everyone turned around and looking at her. Then she saw Lucas at the end of the aisle, smiling with tears in his eyes as well. She and Keith started their walk down the aisle, and Brooke never took her eyes off of Lucas. When they reached the front, Keith placed Brooke's hands in Lucas', then hugged them both before stepping behind Nathan. Nathan, Keith, Jake, Russell and Jimmy were Lucas' groomsmen. Ryan and Tyler were his junior groomsmen, and Hunter was their ring bearer.

The minister smiled at Brooke and Lucas, then began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to witness the union of Lucas and Brooke in holy matrimony. Before we begin, who gives this woman to this man?"

Keith cleared his throat and stepped out of the line-up. "Uhh… Lucas' mother and I." He kissed Brooke's cheek, and shook Lucas' hand, then got back in line and wiped the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"If anyone sees fit that this couple should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold you peace." They waited a few seconds, and since no one said anything, he continued. "Brooke and Lucas have decided to recite original vows. Lucas, when you're ready."

Lucas paused a moment, before looking straight into Brooke's eyes. "Brooke, you came into my life at a time when I didn't know if I would ever be able to love again. But you changed that for me. You became more than a friend, more than a girlfriend. You are the love of my life and I don't know what I would do without you. You are my soul mate, my lover, the mother of my children, and you're about to become my wife. I love you so much, and, most importantly, I do."

Everyone laughed, and then the minister invited Brooke to say her vows. "Lucas, the first time I saw you, I knew that we were meant to be together. You are everything that I've ever imagined for myself, maybe even more. You have given me more love in the past two years than I ever thought possible. I love you so much, and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Oh, and I guess, I do."

"The rings, please," said the minister. Lucas got Brooke's ring from Nathan, and Brooke got Lucas' from Peyton. "Lucas, repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed'".

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Lucas, sliding Brooke's ring onto her finger.

"Now, Brooke, repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed'".

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Brooke, sliding Lucas' ring onto his finger. Lucas almost kissed her right then, because he couldn't help himself, but he stopped just in time.

"Well, then, with the power vested in me by God and the state of Minnesota, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas, go on and kiss your bride!" Lucas and Brooke kissed as everyone clapped and cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, friends and family, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas and Brooke Scott!"

Everyone cheered again, and Brooke and Lucas kissed once more before walking down the aisle of the church, followed by their wedding party. They did it all traditional afterwards as well: the bride and groom came out of the church bombarded by birdseed and well wishers, and then Brooke and Lucas revealed their surprise to everyone. They stopped at the end of the walkway and turned around.

"Now, I know all you got an envelope when you got here that said, 'Do not open until told'," said Lucas.

"Well, this is our little surprise to you. Everyone, open your envelopes!" cried Brooke, as she and Lucas opened theirs. Suddenly, the sky was filled with dozens of monarch butterflies. They had decided at the last minute to include a butterfly releasing ceremony, and thought it would be pretty, which it was. All of the guests cried out in shock and joy. It really was a beautiful sight.

After all the usual pictures were taken of Brooke, Lucas, the wedding party, and everyone together, the bride and groom got into the limo with Alison, Tyler, Gabriella and Isabella and headed to the reception hall where they would meet everyone again. On the way there, Brooke and Lucas enjoyed their time together, and Brooke fed the twins so they would hopefully sleep during the reception.

NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY NALEY

"Wasn't that just the most beautiful ceremony?" cried Haley, sitting in the limo she, Nathan, Ryan, Summer, Jaymie and Austin were riding in.

"Yes, it was," said Nathan, wrapping his arm around Haley. "Well, next to ours, that is."

"Yeah… ours was pretty great, huh?"

"Yep," said Nathan. He kissed her forehead, then opened the sunroof so that Ryan, Summer and Jaymie could stick their heads out, which they all did.

Haley smiled as she sat back on the seat and fed Austin. 'I have the most prefect life ever!' she thought.

JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON JEYTON

"Jenny, you cannot throw your brother out of the sunroof. It just wouldn't be nice," said Peyton, laughing at Jenny who was playing around with Hunter.

"Yeah, Jen," said Jake, taking Hunter from Jenny and holding him towards the open window. "If you put him out the window and make him run with the car it's so much more fun!"

Hunter giggled and laughed as Jake "flew" him around the inside of the limo. Jenny sat down on the seat next to Peyton and watched them. When they got to the reception hall, Jenny asked Peyton to help her fix her make-up, then they headed into the room to find Haley, Nathan and the kids already there along with a couple of other wedding guests.

They all joked around for a while before the DJ announced that Brooke and Lucas had arrived. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the second time today, I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas and Brooke Scott!"

Everyone cheered as Brooke, Lucas, Deb, Aaron, Keith and Karen entered the room with the kids. The wedding party mingled for a while before it was time for Brooke and Lucas' first dance as husband and wife. They had chosen "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. Both knew it was an overplayed wedding song, but they thought it was perfect for them. A few eyes around the hall were sparkling with tears as they watched Brooke and Lucas dance.

Once their first dance was over, everyone danced and laughed together as everything from Panic! at the Disco to Linkin Park to Eminem to Carrie Underwood was played. Towards the end of the reception, it was time for the father-daughter dance. Keith stepped in for Brooke's father again and they danced to "Daddy's Little Girl/ Butterfly Kisses" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. At the end of the song, Brooke whispered in Keith's ear, "I wish I could have done all those things with you when I was younger. You're going to make an amazing father-in-law. You've already done a wonderful job with Lucas."

Keith smiled. "Thank you, Brooke. That means a lot to me to hear you say that. I hope I can hold up to your expectations." They both laughed and finished the dance.

Then Karen and Lucas danced to "The Perfect Fan" by The Backstreet Boys. "I can't believe my baby boy is married and has four kids!" cried Karen. "It seems like yesterday that you were coming home from the hospital. You've grown so much, and I'm so proud of you." She had tears in her eyes as she smiled up at her son.

Lucas had tears of his own. "Thanks, Mom. The only reason I grew up so well was because of you. I have you to thank for everything that I am and everything I can hope to be. For myself, for Brooke, and for the kids. Oh, and by the way, I'm proud of you as well. And I plan on seeing you and Keith in mine and Brooke's place very soon. It's about time I had a legal reason to call him 'Dad', huh?"

Karen smiled and nodded. "We'll see. When the time is right." After their dance was finished, everyone ate cake, then people started to leave. Finally, the six adults and ten kids were the only ones left. They decided it was time to leave, and all got up to head home. As the adults headed through the doors, joking about one of the big milestones, all of them getting married, being finally crossed, they couldn't help but think that they were truly grown-up now. They were heading head-on into their futures. 'But,' they thought, walking together with their arms wrapped around one another. 'At least we have each other. At least I can always count on a little help from my friends.

**Author's Note: OK, that's it. Sorry it was so short, but I was getting really tired of writing this story. I had major writer's block, and finally forced this chapter out. This story is over, and I'm kinda sad about it, but in a way I'm happy as well. I will be writing a sequel, and it will take place probably about ten years in the future. It will be all the characters that are currently in the story, with some visitors later on. None of the adults will be having any more children! I think I went a little overboard with all the kids. Towards the end, it was hard to remember them all. **

**So I'm glad all of you who read my story liked it. I appreciated all of your input! I have another story coming out on the One Tree Hill board, and it's going to be called "Being Brave Isn't Always Easy". So look for it in a couple of days, it's hopefully going to be as well liked in this one. **

**If there's any suggestions you want to put in for the sequel, or any opinions you have, let me know. I love hearing from all of you, it really makes my day! Thanks again for reading!**

**-Dana**


End file.
